Choses étranges
by Elisha-chan
Summary: Comme le nom l'indique, je vais publier ici des délires divers et variés.8: duel 9: opéra 10: ce que pensent les hommes. 11: ZoroxNami défi de Devilangel 12: Regard. 13: Stop la clope désintox express de cuistot
1. Chapter 1: Pour un fromage

_Chers lecteurs (éventuels), je vous demande par avance de m'excuser pour ce qui va suivre. C'est le résultat de… Euh… D'un grand manque de sommeil et d'un esprit dérangé. Si des descendants ou ayant-droits de Jean de la Fontaine lisent ce truc, __je suis mal__ je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi ! Bon, allez, tant pis, ma réputation va se ternir d'un coup mais le ridicule ne tue pas (j'espère). Alors voilà « Le corbeau et le renard » à la sauce One Piece._

_Ps : Les personnages de One Piece sont à Oda-sama, et la fable est de Jean de la Fontaine._

_Ps2 : Je ne vous dis pas bonne lecture… Je vais me cacher loin, très loin !_

**Pour un fromage**

**Auteur**, en s'éclaircissant la gorge : Hu-um… C'est parti.

_Maître Baggy sur un arbre perché,_

_Tenait en son bec…_

**Baggy**, perché sur sa branche : QUOI ? Qui a dit que j'ai un nez gros comme un bec d'oiseau ?

**Auteur** : « BEC » ! J'ai dit « bec », pas « nez » !

**Baggy** : Mouais…

**Auteur** en soupirant : Bon, attends, j'adapte… (C'qui faut pas faire…). Je reprends…

**Baggy** : Ouais, pardon, vas-y (mais j't'ai à l'œil) !

**Auteur**: Hu-um…

_Maître Baggy sur un arbre perché,_

_Tenait ENTRE SES MAINS un fromage_.

**Baggy**, d'un air satisfait : C'est mieux !

**Auteur **: Maître Luffy par l'odeur alléché…

**Luffy**, faisant une entrée de star et saluant un public imaginaire : Ce sera « Seigneur des pirates Monkey D. Luffy » pour toi !

**Auteur**, exaspéré par la diva : Oh, eh, ça va oui ? T'as vraiment pris la grosse tête, les autres me l'avaient dit, mais je ne voulais pas le croire…

**Luffy**, d'un air menaçant : Y a un problème ?

**Auteur**, terrorisé : Non, non ! Penses-tu ! C'est génial… (Espèce de psychopathe)… Hu-um

_Maître Monkey D. Luffy, le Seigneur des pirates, par l'odeur alléché,_

_Lui tint à peu près ce langage :_

**Luffy,** en lisant son texte : _Hé ! Bonjour monsieur_… Booggy ? Euh… Barbie ? Non…

**Baggy**, en hurlant : « BAGGY » ! Espèce de crétin !

**Luffy**: Ah ouais (quel nom à la con…)

**Auteur**, au bord de la crise de nerf : On peut reprendre là ?

**Luffy **: _Hé ! Bonjour monsieur Baggy ! Que vous êtes_… _Que vous êtes_… Non mais attends, je peux pas dire ça !

**Auteur**, en s'arrachant les cheveux : C'est pas bientôt fini tes caprices ? Lis ton texte !

**Luffy**, en s'échauffant le bras droit : Non mais t'as vu comment tu me parles ?

**Auteur**, avec un sourire diabolique : Obéis sinon… J'appelle Nami !

**Luffy**, très pâle, et lisant son texte comme si sa vie en dépendait : _Hé ! Bonjour monsieur Baggy ! Que vous êtes JOLI ! Que vous me semblez BEAU !_

**Auteur**, d'un air narquois : Je préfère ça…

**Luffy**, en y mettant tout son cœur : _Sans mentir, si votre ramage_

_Se rapporte à votre plumage… _

Mais attends ça veut rien dire ça ! C'est pas un piaf !

**Baggy**: Carrément !

**Luffy**, de son air le plus innocent : C'est rien qu'un gros clown miteux !

**Baggy**, fou de rage : Enfoiré ! Je vais te…

**Auteur**, cherchant fébrilement ses calmants : Bouclez-la ! Bon, Luffy, le ramage, c'est la voix des oiseaux. D'accord ? Donc là, ça veut dire que si son chant est aussi beau que son plumage, alors… Euh… C'est quoi déjà la suite ?

**Luffy**, en lisant le texte : _Vous êtes le phénix des hôtes de ces bois._

**Auteur **: Bon, donc voilà, ça veut dire qu'il est… Hum… Comme un roi parmi les autres animaux de la forêt.

**Luffy et Baggy**** :** … Mais qui a écrit ces conneries ?

**Auteur**: Laissez tomber… Faut juste adapter… Euh… Laissez-moi réfléchir… Merde, c'est dur… Vous êtes chiants aussi… Je l'ai fait la semaine dernière avec des élèves de CE2 ça c'est super bien passé !

**Luffy**, en aparté : Non mais te prends pas la tête. Le but c'est bien qu'il lâche ce qu'il a dans les mains ?

**Auteur** : Oui.

**Luffy**, en se marrant : Alors laisse-moi faire ! Oy, le bouffon !

**Baggy** : C'est « Baggy » ! Pas « bouffon » !

**Luffy**, avec un sourire désarmant : Tu sais que j'adore ton nez !

**Baggy**, un peu dur de la feuille : Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ?!

**Luffy**: Non je disais… Il est cool ton nez ! Et beau…

**Baggy**, qui pense avoir mal entendu : ?????

**Luffy **: Franchement, je t'envie… J'aimerai bien en avoir un comme ça !

**Baggy**, les larmes aux yeux : Mu-Mugiwara… Tu le penses vraiment ?

**Luffy**, désarmant de sincérité : Bah ouais !

**Auteur**, à voix basse : Mais à quoi tu joues ?

**Luffy**, qui commence à avoir une crampe à force de sourire bêtement : La ferme…

**Baggy**, heureux comme jamais : Oy, je t'ai mal jugé, t'es sympa en fait ! Tu sais que personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça ?

**Luffy**: Sans déconner ? M'enfin, c'est juste dommage que tu aies ce truc dessus…

**Baggy** : Quel truc ?

**Luffy**, en désignant son nez : Bah… Juste là… Le machin noir… Ca fait crade, ça gâche tout !

**Baggy**, stressé, en portant les deux mains à son nez et en laissant tomber le fromage : Où ça ??

**Auteur**, mort de rire : Excellent Luffy ! Attends, je reprends… Hu-um…

_Il ouvre grand les mains, laisse tomber sa proie_.

**Baggy**, ivre de colère : Salaud ! Tu m'as piégé !

**Auteur**, en aparté : Luffy, la morale.

**Luffy**, en reprenant son texte : Ah ouais. Hu-um…

_Mon bon monsieur_

_Apprenez que tout flatteur_

_Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute :_

_Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage_… Fromage ? Oy, mais c'est quoi cette arnaque ?

**Auteur**, qui sent sa dernière heure arriver : …

**Luffy**, en serrant le poing : Tu m'avais dit que ce serait un steak ! Pas un fromage ! J'en ai rien à foutre de son fromage qui pue, il peut se le garder le gros pif !

**Baggy**, hilare : Bien fait ! Eh ! Comment ça gros…

**Luffy**, fou de rage : Bande de nuls !

**Nous jetons ici un voile pudique sur une scène d'une violence extrême.**

**Auteur**, se relevant difficilement au milieu des décombres et de l'arbre déraciné, couvert de bosses et cherchant ses dents : Hum… Euh… Où est-ce qu'on en était ? Ah oui

_Le Baggy, honteux et confus, _

_Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus._

**Baggy**, couvert de bleus et de bosses : Tu rigoles ? Tu sais ce qu'il va faire le Baggy ? Il va faire la peau à cette ordure de Mugiwara et à ce crétin d'auteur !

**Auteur**, qui regrette de ne pas avoir fait son testament : Non mais attends, ne le prends pas comme ça… Tu veux un bout de fromage ?

**Baggy**, hurlant : QUOI ? Tu dis que mon nez est énorme et pue le fromage ??? T'es mort !

_ _ _ _

_Excuses de l'auteur__ :_

_Pardonnez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, pour cette chose que je vous ai infligée. J'en tire les conséquences en me retirant définitivement de la vie des fanfics…_


	2. Chap2: Le match du siècle:1ère mi temps

_Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce qui va suivre. En même temps, vu la catégorie dans laquelle ce texte se trouve, si vous êtes ici vous savez un peu ce qui vous attend, c'est à vos risques et périls !_

_Alors la genèse de ce… cette chose. Il y a quelques jours, après avoir un peu parlé foot avec TiteNana (elle est toujours dans les bons coups si vous remarquez bien) j'ai eu un flash. Mon cerveau est parti en live et j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre un papier et un crayon pour noter les idées qui me venaient. Et ça a donné… ça. Alors oui, c'est n'importe quoi, oui c'est même du très grand n'importe quoi, mais qu'est-ce que je me suis marrée en l'écrivant ! Ca ne fera peut-être rire que moi, mais c'est pas grave, je suis généreuse, je partage mes conneries avec vous ! C'est l'esprit de Noël, il traîne encore dans le coin celui-là. _

_Voilà ayant du temps et de la bêtise à revendre, surtout en cette période de grand froid (la neige et les températures polaires ne me réussissent pas), j'ai donc pondu cet énorme délire footesque._

_J'espère que ça vous fera rire, ou au moins sourire. Comme toujours, j'espère vos reviews (mais ne soyez pas trop méchants s'il-vous-plaît, je le sais que je dois me faire soigner)._

_Bonne lecture._

_Ps : tous les personnages ici présents, et il y en a un paquet, sont à Oda-sama._

**Le match du siècle : 1****ère**** mi-temps**

« Mesdames et messieurs, chers spectateurs, bienvenue au Grand Stadium de Grand Line pour cette rencontre inédite et extraordinaire qui va opposer les pirates Mugiwaras & Friends à une équipe composée de leurs plus célèbres ennemis ! Mais avant tout permettez-moi de me présenter, chers amis, je suis Bon Clay, pirate, ancien agent de Baroque Works. Et à côté de moi, voici Igaram, capitaine de la garde royale d'Arabasta !

**Igaram **: Ma-ma-maaaa… Hum, merci Bon Clay. C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais commenter avec vous cette rencontre qui promet d'être inoubliable !

**Bon Clay**, _en lorgnant vers les tribunes avec une longue vue_: Nous avons aujourd'hui dans le public des personnalités. Voyez là le roi Cobra d'Arabasta, entouré de ses plus proches gardes. Mais que regarde-t-il avec autant d'insistance ? Oh… Oh mais dites-moi il a du goût le roi ! Oh oh!

**Igaram**, _gêné_: Hum… Hum… Euh… Je suis sûr qu'il admire juste la complexité des motifs de…

**Bon Clay**, _mort de rire_ : De ses poches arrière oui, on a compris !

**Igaram**, _tentant de noyer le poisson_ : Oh mais regardez qui vois-je là ? N'est-ce pas le grand Sylver Rayleigh en grande conversation avec Crocus, le gardien du phare de Reverse Mountain ?

**Bon Clay** : Effectivement, mon cher, on dirait que les anciens de l'équipage de Gold Roger se rappellent le bon vieux temps !

**Igaram **: Oh et là ! C'est Shanks le Roux et son équipage, c'est l'un des quatre empereurs du Nouveau Monde ! Il est sûrement venu encourager son protégé, Monkey D. Luffy !

**Bon Clay**, _en reposant sa longue vue_ : Mouais, pour l'instant il a surtout l'air d'encourager le gérant de la buvette…

I**garam**,_ surpris_ : Et là-bas ! Regardez ! Ne serait-ce pas… ? Mais oui, c'est bien le vice-amiral Garp ! Mais que regarde-t-il en fronçant les sourcils comme ça ?

**Bon Clay**, _en sautant sur son siège_ : Dans la tribune d'en face ! C'est-C'est… Le révolutionnaire Dragon ! Incroyable ! L'homme le plus recherché du monde qui se déplace pour regarder un match de football ! Et vous avez vu la façon dont se regardent Garp et Dragon ?

**Igaram** : Ah, c'est sûr qu'il y a de l'électricité dans l'air entre ces deux là ! Ils ne vont pas passer leurs vacances ensemble !

**Bon Clay** : Que de beau monde, mon cher Igaram, c'est exceptionnel ! Mais attention ! Les choses sérieuses commencent ! Voilà l'entrée du corps arbitral !

Les arbitres font leur entrée. En tête vient le colonel Smoker, l'air pas commode, suivi de Tashigi et Kobby, un peu perdus et intimidés par les milliers de spectateurs qui les applaudissent. Tashigi, qui ne regarde pas devant elle, trébuche et perd ses lunettes. A genoux, elle tâtonne pour les retrouver sous les rires de la foule et le regard excédé de Smoker qui mâchouille toujours son éternel cigare.

**Igaram** : Ma-ma-maaaa…. Hum, on peut compter sur l'impartialité légendaire du colonel et de ses jeunes assistants pour que le match soit arbitré de manière irréprochable.

**Bon Clay** : Tout à fait, Igaram-sama.

**Igaram** : Oh mais… Regardez… Voilà les supportrices officielles des deux équipes qui font leur entrée et qui vont s'installer dans les tribunes ! Ne sont-elles pas… Hum…

**Bon Clay** : … Ravissantes ?

**Igaram**, _très rouge et tirant sur le col de sa chemise_ : Voilà, c'est… C'est le mot que je cherchais !

**Bon Clay** : Un coup de chaud mon vieux ?

**Igaram** : Hum…

La team des supportrices des Mugiwaras & Friends entre la première. Légèrement vêtues de mini-jupes bleues et de courts débardeurs rouge (les couleurs habituelles de Luffy) et coiffées de chapeaux de paille, elles s'installent dans les tribunes : Nami, Robin, Vivi, Conis, leur amie de Skypiea, et les « Square sisters » de la Franky Family sont les premières, provoquant sifflets et compliments de la part du public, aussitôt suivies de Kureha, la « Doctorine » de Drum, et de Kokoro la sirène de Water Seven, habillées comme les autres, qui saluent la foule dans un silence de cathédrale. C'est ensuite le tour des supportrices des ennemis d'entrer : Alvida, Kalifa du CP9, Porche des Foxy pirates, Perona suivie de ses fantômes et les Miss de Baroque Works, toutes prennent place dans les tribunes sous les sifflements du public masculin. Les deux équipes se toisent : la tension est palpable.

**Bon Clay** : Attention le moment que tout le monde attend approche !

**Igaram**, _en lisant un communiqué_ : Je rappelle que cet évènement est sponsorisé par la Galley la Cie, la meilleure équipe d'ingénieurs de tout Grand Line, « Ce que votre navire désire, nous pouvons vous le construire », et par la chaîne de restaurants « Sur l'île de la viande », « viande garantie sans trace de fruit du démon ».

**Bon Clay** : Et il faut préciser, mon cher Igaram-sama, que la rencontre sera retransmise dans le monde entier !

**Igaram **: Vous avez raison, mon ami, à évènement exceptionnel, dispositif exceptionnel. Grâce à nos deux amis Mr 13 et Miss Friday, aussi appelés les Unluckies…

**Bon Clay** : D'anciens collègues de Baroque Works que je salue !

**Igaram **: Voilà, donc grâce à eux, le match sera filmé dans son intégralité, et télédiffusé avec un léger différé afin de prévenir tout risque de… Hum… Ma-ma-maaaa… Tout risque.

Tout le monde lève les yeux et aperçoit dans le ciel, au dessus du stade, une espèce de vautour volant en rond, et portant un chat en costume à pois qui tient un caméscope. Les écrans géants s'allument et des images apparaissent. On voit Shanks, d'abord, qui cache sa bouteille de rhum aussi vite qu'il peut avant de faire un salut gêné à la caméra. Puis on voit…

**Bon Clay**, _mort de rire_ : Ohoh, vice-amiral… C'est pas joli joli ça ! Tout le monde l'a vu se curer le nez maintenant !

**Igaram **: Les dangers de la médiatisation ! Ah mais on me fait signe que les deux équipes sont prêtes à entrer sur le terrain !

**Bon Clay**, _en lisant un communiqué_ : J'ai sous les yeux la composition des équipes, c'est du lourd ! Ca nous promet du bon, du beau, du grand spectacle !

**Igaram** : Regardez, voilà les entraîneurs !

Arrivent sur le terrain Gan Fall et son « pégase » Pierre, qui prennent place sur le banc du côté Mugiwara, et l'Amiral en chef Sengoku, toujours accompagné de sa chèvre, qui s'assoit sur l'autre banc. Tous les deux sont copieusement applaudis par le public. Soudain, le silence se fait et les lumières s'éteignent.

**Igaram**, _ému_: Ca y est ! Les voilà !

Les lumières se rallument d'un coup, accompagnées de roulements de tambours, pour saluer l'entrée des ennemis des Mugiwaras, très impressionnants et vindicatifs.

**Bon Clay** : Voilà donc la première équipe, menée par son capitaine Baggy le Clown et son…

**Baggy**, _hurlant au milieu du terrain_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ?

**Igaram **: Un peu… Ma-ma-maaaa… Un peu susceptible. Mais voici le reste de l'équipe, l'ancien Capitaine Corsaire Crocodile…

**Bon Clay** : Et accessoirement mon ancien patron ! C'est sympa aux Marines de l'avoir laissé sortir d'Impel Down pour le match… Oh et à sa suite c'est le pirate Foxy, grand joueur de Davy Back Fight si je ne m'abuse ! Derrière lui on voit aussi apparaître Wapol, ancien roi de Drum, l'homme à la mâchoire ravageuse !

**Igaram **: Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, je l'ai croisé avant le match et il a essayé de m'avaler ! Ah et derrière voici trois des hommes les plus puissants du gouvernement, Rob Lucci, Kaku et Jyabura du CP9 !

**Bon Clay** : Enfin, ils l'étaient avant les fameux évènements d'Enies Lobby. Maintenant… Oh, non, non j'ai rien dit ! Est-ce qu'ils me regardent encore Igaram-sama ?

**Igaram** : Non, non ne vous en faites pas, ils en ont surtout après les Mugiwaras aujourd'hui je pense. Mais ne traînez pas trop après le match, quand même ! Mais qui vois-je ? C'est l'Amiral Ao-Kiji lui-même !

**Bon Clay** : Et juste derrière lui, voici Absalom, de Thriller Bark. Hum… Félin !

**Igaram**, _en le regardant bizarrement_ : Euh… Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes bien rouge…

**Bon Clay** : Mais à qui fait-il des signes comme ça ? Oh, mais, oui, c'est à Nami, la navigatrice des Mugiwaras qu'il s'adresse ! Oh oh ! Y aurait-il quelque chose entre ces deux là ?

**Igaram **: Une triste histoire d'amour à sens unique et de mariage raté, d'après mes informations. Mais on dirait qu'il n'abandonne pas… Et enfin, derrière lui, on peut voir Ener, l'ex-dieu de Skypiea, accompagné de T-Bone, le vice-amiral ! Quelle belle équipe !

**Bon Clay** : Effectivement.

L'équipe des ennemis des Mugiwaras est fortement sifflée et huée par le public, sauf par la tribune réservée aux Marines. Les joueurs se mettent en cercle et se prennent par les épaules en s'encourageant mutuellement.

Mais soudain, la lumière se fait plus forte. L'orchestre se met à jouer la chanson « We are » sous les acclamations du public !

**Bon Clay**, debout sur son siège : C'est la folie ici ! Les voilà ! Les Mugiwaras & Friends !

L'équipe fait alors son entrée sur le terrain, très applaudie. Ils saluent le public. Il y a d'abord Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Chopper. Sanji est à la traîne, il a repéré les équipes de supportrices et Brook et Franky, toujours vêtu de son slip de bain et de sa chemise à fleurs, tentent de le retenir. Ils sont suivis par leurs amis, invités pour l'occasion. Dalton, rencontré à Drum d'abord, et Kohza, l'ami de Vivi. Viennent ensuite Ace, le frère de Luffy, et Paulee, le charpentier de Water Seven.

**Bon Clay**, _les larmes aux yeux_ : Ils sont magnifiques ! Mes amis…

**Igaram**, _en lui tapant dans le dos_ : Ca va aller, ça va aller…

**Bon Clay**, _en hurlant_ : L'amitié est plus forte que tout !

**Igaram **: On se calme, on se calme, on rend l'antenne le temps qu'il récupère.

Sous les acclamations l'équipe des Mugiwaras rejoint le terrain tandis que Luffy et Baggy rejoignent Smoker pour procéder au tirage au sort. Le colonel mâchouille son cigare en les toisant, avant de lancer la pièce. Le sort avantage alors l'équipe des Ennemis et Baggy, en se moquant de son adversaire, choisit sa moitié de terrain. Luffy veut lui serrer la main mais le clown refuse et rejoint ses coéquipiers.

**Igaram **: Hum… Quel geste d'antijeu…

**Bon Clay** : C'est un manque de fair-play caractérisé ! Mais voilà l'arbitre qui s'apprête à siffler le coup d'envoi ! C'est parti pour le match du siècle !

Lucci et Kaku, dans le rond central, attendent le signal. Au coup de sifflet de Smoker ils se lancent à l'assaut de la moitié de terrain mugiwara.

**Igaram** : Ma-ma-maaaa… Rob Lucci dribble facilement Franky. Passe à Kaku. Kaku. Kaku encore. Toujours.

**Bon Clay** : Kaku qui joue très personnel, dites-moi.

**Igaram** : On dirait qu'il a oublié qu'il a des coéquipiers !

Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs encouragent leurs favoris.

**Public** : Allez, les Mugi ! Allez, les Mugi ! Alleeeeez !

**Nami**, _en brandissant le poing_ : Bougez-vous les gars !

Sur le terrain Sanji et Zoro, côte à côte, ont bien reçu le message.

**Sanji**, _au bord de l'extase_ : Oui Nami-swaaan ! Tu es si belle quand tu donnes des…

**Zoro **: Abruti ! Regarde le jeu au lieu de draguer !

**Sanji** : Oy, crétin de sabreur, t'es juste jaloux parce que personne ne t'encourage !

**Igaram** : Incroyable mais vrai, Roronoa Zoro vient de mettre un coup de poing à son nakama, Sanji la jambe noire, lequel lui répond par un coup de genou dans l'estomac.

**Bon Clay** : Non ! Les amis ne se battent pas !

**Igaram **: Et bah ces deux là n'ont pas été prévenus… Ouch ! Tacle par derrière particulièrement violent de Sanji contre Zoro. L'arbitre siffle et arrête le jeu !

Sur le terrain, Smoker s'avance vers les deux pirates, une veine commençant à palpiter sur sa tempe.

**Smoker,**_en mâchouillant nerveusement son cigare_ : Oh les deux crétins à quoi vous jouez ? Vous êtes dans la même équipe !

**Luffy**, _qui s'est approché__ :_ Les gars, vous arrêtez ça !

**Sanji et Zoro** : Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

Aussitôt ils recommencent à se battre, sous les sifflets du public.

**Smoker **: Hey, Mugiwara, tu sais même pas tenir tes hommes ? T'es nul !

**Luffy **: Oh ça va ! Tiens c'est marrant vous avez la même veine que Nami, là, qui gonfle…

Dans les tribunes c'est la consternation.

**Nami,**_dont la veine est sur le point d'exploser_ : Les abrutis… Sanji, Arrête-ça et marque des buts !

**Sanji**, _en cessant aussitôt de se battre_ : Oui Nami chérie !

**Zoro **: T'es vraiment trop con…

**Nami **: Zoro, si tu l'insultes encore UNE fois, je triple ta dette !

**Zoro**, _en s'éloignant rapidement de Sanji_ : Sorcière…

**Smoker** : Bon ce sera un simple avertissement pour cette fois. Mais le prochain coup, c'est carton, direct ! Crétins !

**Bon Clay** : Alalalala, deux amis qui se battent, c'est tellement triste…

**Igaram :** Mais heureusement, grâce à l'intervention de Nami, le jeu peut reprendre. Oh, regardez ça ! Magnifique tacle de Kohza, le jeune révolutionnaire d'Arabasta ! Il prend le ballon à Kaku et le passe à Brook !

**Bon Clay** : Ouh la ! Le pauvre ressuscité a décroché les wagons… Regardez-moi ça, il a du mal à courir, on pourrait croire qu'il est essoufflé mais il n'a même pas de poumons ! Blague estampillé « SkulljokesCie, les meilleures blagues de macchabés du marché ». Mais regardez-ça ! Il vient carrément de tomber, tout seul !

Apparaît alors Absalom, qui s'était rendu invisible pour tacler sèchement le squelette. Il se recoiffe et salue les spectatrices avant d'envoyer un baiser à Nami.

**Nami et Perona**, _d'un air dégouté_ : Crétin !

Mais pendant qu'il fait le beau, Luffy allonge sa jambe et récupère le ballon.

**Baggy**, _en hurlant_ : Stoppez-le par tous les moyens !

Ener court vers Luffy en lui lançant des éclairs qui ne font rien au garçon en caoutchouc, Lucci et Kaku, revenus dans leur moitié de terrain, tentent de le stopper mais il les déborde. Il fait une passe à Ace, laissé complètement seul par les défenseurs ennemis. Celui-ci réceptionne parfaitement le ballon et se rapproche du but. Wapol, T-Bone et Jyabura se jettent sur lui mais ils ne sont pas assez rapides. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à tirer il tombe d'un coup, sans raison. Inquiet Luffy met la balle en touche et Smoker siffle aussitôt.

**Igaram,**_les yeux écarquillés_ : Incroyable mais vrai ! Il vient de tomber ! Vous croyez qu'il fait un malaise ?

**Bon Clay** : Je ne vois pas d'autre explication… Il faut lui faire du bouche-à-bouche !

**Igaram**, _en lui lançant un regard en coin_ : C'est bon, l'équipe médicale arrive. C'est terrible, pauvre jeune homme !

Les Isshi 20, les médecins de Drum, font leur entrée et entourent Ace. Les autres joueurs ne voient rien. Le public est inquiet. Dans les tribunes, Vivi et Conis, mains jointes, les larmes aux yeux, pleurnichent sous le regard excédé de Nami. Robin quant à elle, pas du tout inquiète, a comme toujours son petit sourire énigmatique. Les Isshi parlent entre eux avant de mettre Ace sur une civière et de l'emmener à l'extérieur du terrain.

**Bon Clay**, _tendu_ : Cette attente me tue !

**Igaram **: Ma-ma-maaaa… Calmez-vous, calmez-vous ! Mais voilà des nouvelles. On me dit… On me dit… Hum… Euh… On me dit que Fire First Ace, le commandant de la seconde flotte du célèbre Barbe Blanche s'est…

**Bon Clay**, _pendu à ses lèvres comme tout le public_ : Alors ?

**Igaram**, _dépité_: Endormi.

Le silence se fait dans le public.

**Robin**, _en souriant_ : Je pensais bien à quelque chose comme ça.

**Smoker **: Famille de cinglés.

**Bon Clay** : Euh… Mais ! Regardez dans les tribunes c'est incroyable !

Les Unluckies tournent autour du vice-amiral Garp dont l'image envahie les écrans géants.

**Igaram **: Il s'est endormi lui aussi ! Et… Mais… Je ne peux pas le croire !

Les images de Garp sont remplacées par celle de Dragon.

**Bon Clay** : Le… Le grand révolutionnaire est endormi lui aussi…

**Igaram**, _paniqué et regardant autour de lui_ : Quelle étrange maladie les touche, ces grands hommes ? Une mouche tsé-tsé peut-être ?

**Bon Clay** : Tsé-tsé ?

**Igaram** : La mouche du sommeil, elle vous touche et vous tombez profondément endormi !

Le public se met à regarder autour de lui, guettant le moindre bourdonnement, inquiet, tandis que les Mugiwaras se retiennent d'éclater de rire.

**Igaram,**_qui comme Bon Clay est armé d'une tapette à mouche et de bombe insecticide__ :_ Ca y est l'arbitre siffle la reprise du jeu.

**Bon Clay,**_aux aguets_ : Les Mugiwaras & Friends ne sont plus que dix en attendant le rév… le retour de leur équipier Ace. Le fair-play voudrait que les Ennemis leur rende le ballon mais…

**Igaram **: Oui, ils ne sont pas du tout fair-play ça se confirme, mais bon, il fallait s'y attendre. Hum… Ma-ma-maaaa… C'est le capitaine, Baggy, qui a le ballon pour l'instant. Oh ! Joli tacle de Franky, mais le clown l'évite en séparant ses jambes en deux.

**Bon Clay** : Oui le pauvre cyborg lui est carrément passé à travers, il n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait ! Baggy passe à Foxy le renard argenté, mais le pirate va se trouver face à Dalton, Zoro et Luffy.

**Igaram **: Il n'a aucune chance. Mais… Que fait-il ?

**Bon Clay** : Oh ! Il utilise son fruit du Noro Noro no Mi. Attention ! Ce sont les Unluckies qui passaient par là qui sont touchés ! L'attaque est projetée sur les écrans, ne regardez pas c'est une attaque qui ral……en……tit……

**Igaram** : Oh…… Qu……el……le……at……ta…..que……ter……ri……ble……tout……le……mon……de……est……

tou……ché……Ah ça y est c'est revenu ! Et voilà Foxy qui fonce droit vers les buts, tout seul !

**Bon Clay** : Là les défenseurs sont dans le vent, c'est sûr !

Foxy a profité que tout le monde, joueurs comme spectateurs, avaient regardé l'écran et avaient donc été touchés par son attaque, pour foncer vers les buts adverses. Revenu à lui, Luffy voit Chopper se préparer.

**Chopper**, _en avalant une Rumble Ball et en crachant dans ses gants_ : Je vais faire de mon mieux. Guard point !

Sa fourrure gonfle instantanément, le faisant ressembler à un énorme mouton.

**Perona et Porche**, _dans les tribunes_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il est miiiignon !

Foxy tire mais le ballon rebondit sur la fourrure du renne, et est renvoyé.

**Bon Clay** : Magnifique action ! Mais ça n'est pas terminé !

Ener s'est jeté sur le ballon. Foxy a suivi l'action et se prépare à utiliser son pouvoir pour immobiliser Chopper. Luffy a alors un éclair de génie.

**Luffy,**_en hurlant_ : Eh, tête de puzzle ! T'es super moche et tes cheveux sont nazes !

**Igaram** : Incroyable ! Foxy vient de s'effondre en pleurant sur la pelouse !

**Bon Clay** : Heureusement pour Chopper qui a pu arrêter facilement le tir d'Ener en n'étant pas gêné par le Noro Noro du renard argenté.

**Nami**, _des tribunes_ : Bien joué, Luffy. Maintenant bouge-toi un peu et marque des buts ! On s'ennuie nous, et on caille habillées comme ça !

**Luffy**, _en marmonnant_ : T'as qu'à venir les marquer toi-même tes buts…

**Nami** : Tu as dit quelque chose ?

**Luffy**, _confus_ : Non, non…

**Bon Clay** : On se demande qui est vraiment l'entraîneur des Mugiwaras… D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, nos amis Unluckies vont interviewer Gan Fall.

Porté par le vautour, le chat filme le vieil homme dont le visage apparaît sur les écrans géants.

**Gan Fall**, _qui ronfle comme un sonneur_ : ….

**Pierre** : Pierrrre !

**Igaram**, _en regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet_: Encore un coup de la mouche tsé-tsé !

**Bon Clay** : Euh, je suis pas sûr là…

Le jeu reprend. Chopper dégage aussi fort qu'il peut et Luffy récupère le ballon au milieu du terrain avant de se lancer à l'assaut épaulé par Ace, enfin réveillé, et par Kohza.

**Ace** : Passe-moi le ballon !

**Luffy** : Pour que tu t'endormes encore ?

**Ace** : Obéis à ton grand-frère !

**Luffy** : Cours toujours ! Aaargh !

**Igaram** : Ma-ma-maaaa… On dirait qu'Ace est mal réveillé, il ne sait plus dans quel camp il est ! Il vient de mettre le feu au short de son équipier, obligé de se rouler sur le sol pour éteindre l'incendie !

**Bon Clay** : Il a littéralement le feu au cul, si vous me passez ce mauvais jeu de mots…

**Igaram**, _désespéré_ : …

**Bon Clay**, _tout rouge et sortant sa longue vue_ : Oh oh oh ! Mais il ne l'a pas raté dites-moi ! C'est chaud !

Le public est mort de rire, comme les autres joueurs. Les filles sifflent Luffy et crient son nom. Nami, rouge comme une pivoine, a honte. Au milieu de tout ça, Luffy ne comprend rien, mais il a un peu froid tout à coup.

**Luffy** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hey les gars !

**Smoker**, _qui siffle_ : Tu vas te changer tout de suite où je te colle un carton pour outrage !

**Luffy**_, ulcéré_ : Hein ? Mais c'est quoi le problème ?

**Baggy**, _mort de rire_ : Le problème c'est que tu as le cul à l'air, ducon !

Luffy se déhanche mais ne voit rien. Arrivent alors les Unluckies qui filment en gros plan, et le public éclate à nouveau de rire en voyant apparaître sur l'écran géant…

**Luffy**, _fou de rage_: AAACE !

L'énorme trou à l'arrière de son short laisse apparaître les fesses du pirate qui essaye de cacher l'objet du délit avec ses mains avant de se précipiter aux vestiaires pour changer de tenue.

**Alvida**, _fière_ : C'est mon futur époux vous savez !

**Nami**, _en marmonnant_ : Dans tes rêves, vieille peau…

Smoker siffle et la partie reprend. Luffy, de retour, doit attendre le prochain arrêt de jeu pour rentrer sur le terrain. Il voit ses compagnons se faire malmener. Entre Zoro et Sanji qui ne savent pas jouer en équipe, Brook qui a du mal à courir et Franky qui commence à être à court de coca, Usopp qui a peur des monstres de l'équipe adverse, Paulee qui s'en prend aux supportrices trop court vêtues, Ace qui taille le bout de gras avec Baggy et les autres qui ne sont pas assez forts, ils vont se faire laminer. Il cherche une idée mais voit Lucci et Kaku foncer vers les buts sans être inquiétés. Soudain le jeune homme reprend espoir, ils se trouvent devant Zoro.

**Kaku** : Le cuistot, là-bas, il a dit qu'un épéiste sans épée, c'est con et ça sert à rien !

**Zoro**, _fou de rage_ : QUOI ?

Il fonce vers Sanji et lui saute dessus, laissant ses adversaires complètement seuls face à Chopper. Celui-ci est obligé d'avaler une autre « Rumble Ball » et se met à nouveau en forme Guard Point. Lucci tire mais la fourrure du gardien renvoie la balle. Kaku fait une magnifique reprise de volée mais le ballon est à nouveau renvoyé. Les deux Ennemis insistent. Chopper est inquiet, les trois minutes sont quasiment terminées, et l'effet de la Rumble Ball va se terminer. Lucci récupère, concentre toute sa force et arme son tir. Mais à ce moment :

**Usopp**, _en se jetant sur Lucci façon kamikaze_ : KYA !

Le sniper repousse la balle en taclant mais Lucci avait déjà amorcé son tir et, à la place du ballon, c'est le pauvre Usopp qu'il frappe de toutes se forces. Son pied s'enfonce dans son estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Le pauvre jeune homme est propulsé vers les buts. Les trois minutes de Chopper s'achèvent à cet instant et il reprend sa forme habituelle au moment où Usopp est projeté vers lui. Le renne est percuté de plein fouet par son ami et le tir est si puissant qu'ils finissent tous les deux au fond des filets. Ils s'évanouissent sur le coup. Smoker siffle et sort un carton jaune contre Lucci.

Le public est choqué, des enfants pleurent. Vivi et Conis n'osent pas regarder.

**Bon Clay,**_les larmes aux yeux_ : C'est trop horrible. Mes amis ! Je ne peux pas regarder…

**Igaram**, _en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui tapotant le dos_ : Ca va aller, ça va aller… Ils sont juste sonnés, mais on dirait qu'ils commencent à reprendre conscience. Et leur capitaine va pouvoir les rejoindre.

Effectivement, profitant de l'arrêt de jeu, Luffy a pu faire son retour sur le terrain. Les Mugiwaras & Friends sont réunis autour de leurs deux amis qui se font soigner par les Isshi 20.

**Luffy** : Bien joué, Usopp !

**Usopp**, _qui n'arrive pas à parler mais qui lève le pouce_ : …

**Chopper** : Luffy, on a un problème. J'ai déjà utilisé deux « Rumble balls ». Si j'en prends une de plus je vais me transformer en …

**Usopp**, _qui réussit à croasser_ : Mon-stre

**Luffy**, _en se grattant la tête_: Bon la seule solution c'est de te remplacer dans les buts.

**Dalton** : Que dit Gan Fall-san ?

**Luffy** : Euh… Lui, rien. Mais Pierre a dit « Pierrrre ! ». Je sais pas trop ce que ça peut vouloir dire…

**Sanji** : Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, crétin de Marimo ! Si t'avais pas abandonné ton poste…

**Zoro**, _en colère_ : Répète ça love-sourcil !

**Ace**, _avec un sourire moqueur_ : Oy, petit-frère, t'es même pas foutu de gérer tes nakamas…

**Luffy**, _en boudant_: Toi je te parle plus d'abord !

**Nami**, _des tribunes_ : Vous avez pas fini vos conneries ?

**Robin** : Nami a raison, les amis, calmez-vous !

**Paulee**, _en pointant un index accusateur vers elles_ : De quoi vous vous mêlez dévergondées !

**Nami**, _folle de rage_ : Dévergondées ? Tu veux mon poing dans la…

**Pierre** : Pierrrrre !

**Smoker**, _la veine sur sa tempe prenant une étrange teinte violette_ : Bouclez-là tous !

**Bon Clay** : Nooon ! Les amis ne doivent pas se disputer !

**Igaram** : Oh arrêtez un peu…

**Bon Clay**, _menaçant_: Vous avez un problème ?

Pendant ce temps, les Ennemis des Mugiwaras se concertent.

**Kaku** : Ils ne savent absolument pas travailler en équipe, c'est impressionnant.

**Foxy** : Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter…

**Baggy** : Il faut qu'on joue là-dessus. On les a tous affrontés, on connaît leurs points faibles ! J'ai un plan…

**Igaram**, _avec une bosse sur le front_ : Ma-ma-maaaa… Les deux équipes semblent enfin prêtes à reprendre le match.

**Bon Clay**, _avec des cotons dans le nez_ : Regardez les Mugi font un changement de gardien. C'est Paulee, le charpentier, qui va remplacer Chopper.

**Igaram** : Ah… Les deux gardiens sont donc Paulee d'un côté, et Ao Kiji de l'autre. Celui-ci n'a d'ailleurs pas encore été inquiété, je me demande ce qu'il fait pour passer le temps ?

**Bon Clay** : Et bien on dirait qu'il…

**Igaram**, _surpris_ : Qu'il dort.

**Bon Clay**, _hésitant_ : La mouche tsé-tsé ?

**Igaram**, _pas convaincu_ : Hum…

Après la grosse faute de Lucci, Smoker accorde un dégagement aux Mugiwaras. Paulee se concentre et tire. C'est Luffy qui récupère le ballon et se lance à l'attaque, épaulé par Sanji, Chopper et Kohza. Baggy fait signe à ses coéquipiers. Absalom s'élance vers Sanji, Jyabura vers Chopper et Crocodile vers Kohza.

**Absalom**, _en arrivant devant le cuisinier_ : Eh cuistot ! Ta Nami-swan, et bah moi je l'ai vue dans sa douche !

**Sanji** : Argh !

**Bon Clay** : Oh, une attaque vicieuse !

**Nami**, _en regardant autour d'elle_ : Faut que je lui balance un truc pour le faire taire !

**Absalom** : Héhé ! Grâce à mon fruit de l'invisibilité, je peux voir nues toutes les femmes que je veux MOI !

**Sanji**, _tombant à genoux sur le terrain, entouré d'une aura noire_ : Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste ?

Pendant ce temps, Jyabura, l'ancien CP9, s'est avancé vers Chopper.

**Jyabura**, _d'un air suffisant_ : Abandonne, petit tanuki, tu n'as aucune chance contre le Grand loup des mers, cap'tain Jyabura !

**Chopper**, _avec des étoiles dans les yeux_ : Ouah !

**Jyabura**, _heureux d'avoir un auditeur si réceptif pour une fois_ : Nombre de peuples me vénèrent tu sais, en l'honneur de ma force, de mon intelligence, et de ma noblesse. Je les entends encore crier « Grand loup des mers ! Grand loup des mers ! ».

**Chopper**, _captivé_ : Terrible !

**Igaram** : Outch ! C'est un coup en traître ! Chopper ne peut pas résister à une histoire…

**Bon Clay**, _fataliste_ : C'est la puissance du mytho !

**Igaram** : Tout à fait Bon Clay.

Pendant ce temps, Crocodile toise Kohza d'un air supérieur.

**Crocodile** : Espèce de gamin inutile, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

**Kohza** : Me battre !

**Crocodile**, _en éclatant d'un rire cruel_ : Ah ouais ? Si t'es aussi efficace qu'à Arabasta… Quelle bande de guignols vous étiez, je vous ai retournés comme des crêpes !

**Kohza**, _fou de rage et se jetant sur son adversaire_ : Enfoiré !

**Igaram**, _dépité_ : Quel caractère emporté ce petit, tss-tss-tss !

**Vivi**, _les mains jointes, les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante__ :_ Kohza non, je t'en prie !

**Igaram** : Princesse ! Laissez tomber ce rustre !

Smoker siffle et sort un carton jaune contre Kohza qui se fait incendier par les autres.

**Nami** : Bande de nuls !

**Baggy**, _en se frottant les mains_: Mwahahah ! C'est du tout cuit les gars !

Il y a un coup franc pour les ennemis, qui est tiré rapidement par Lucci. Kaku et lui se lancent, épaulés par leurs coéquipiers. Grâce aux techniques du « Rokushiki » ils passent facilement Dalton, Kohza, Brook et même Franky. Mais ils se trouvent alors face à Zoro, désireux de se rattraper après sa bourde. Baggy fait un signe vers les tribunes, en direction de Perona qui acquiesce.

**Zoro** : Vous ne passerez pas !

**???** : Négatif, négatif, négatif…

**Igaram**, _debout_ : Oh mais regardez, c'est…

**Bon Clay**, _avec sa longue vue_ : Un petit fantôme ! Mais d'où sort-il ? Et qu'arrive-t-il à Zoro ?

**Zoro**, _à genoux_ : Je suis une merde ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! Excusez-moi d'être né !

Kaku et Lucci en profitent. Kaku perce la défense. Il se trouve face aux buts. Paulee se prépare.

**Kalifa**, _des tribunes_ : Vous n'avez pas chaud, les filles ? Moi je meure de chaud !

Et là Kalifa, Alvida, Perona, Porche et les Miss commencent à largement déboutonner leurs chemises, remontant leurs cheveux en se pâmant et en s'éventant langoureusement.

**Igaram** : …

**Le public** : …

**Igaram**, _de plus en plus rouge_ : Ma-ma-maaaaaaaa…. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud !

Paulee a piqué un fard impressionnant, il est presque violet, il en a laissé tomber son cigare. Il n'arrive plus à déglutir.

**Paulee**, _les yeux exorbités_ : Mais… Euh… Vous…

Smoker siffle et une grande clameur monte du public. Paulee se retourne et voit le ballon au fond des filets. Les supportrices ennemies exultent alors que celles des Mugiwaras sont dépitées. Sur le terrain, leur équipe est sinistrée. Sanji est toujours sur le sol, recroquevillé en position fœtale, Chopper s'extasie devant les histoires de Jyabura, Usopp se traîne après le coup reçu contre Lucci, Zoro est prostré, et Ace et Luffy se font toujours la tête.

**Bon Clay** : Ca sent le sapin…

**Igaram** : Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, Bon Clay-sama.

**Robin** : Ca se présente mal, tout ça. Nami ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

**Nami**, _avec un sourire diabolique_ : Alors comme ça les supportrices aussi peuvent participer… Intéressant…

Smoker s'apprête à siffler la reprise. Les membres encore en état de jouer des Mugiwaras se préparent.

**Igaram**, _tendu_ : C'est bientôt la fin de la première mi-temps, il faut absolument que nos amis se ressaisissent !

Zoro, qui n'est plus affecté par le fantôme négatif de Perona, rejoint son capitaine dans le rond central. Il est décidé à se rattraper, il ne se fera pas avoir cette fois. Autour d'eux, Franky et Brook sont sur le coup. Smoker siffle.

**Bon Clay** : C'est parti pour la contre-attaque mugiwara !

Luffy s'élance, suivi par le sabreur. Il progresse rapidement quand une odeur alléchante vient lui chatouiller les narines. Il tourne la tête vers les tribunes et voit la pirate Alvida lui sourire, tenant à la main une belle cuisse de poulet grillée et appétissante.

**Igaram** : C'est un coup bas !

**Bon Clay**, _outré_ : C'est honteux !

Heureusement Zoro a récupéré le ballon avant que Luffy, la bave aux lèvres, ne commence à supplier la pirate de lui donner à manger. Le sabreur court vers le but.

**Ener**_, d'une voix exagérément forte_ : C'est décidément un abruti cet épéiste.

**Jyabura**_**, **__sur le même ton_ : Il s'est planté de côté, il fonce vers ses buts !

Zoro s'arrête. Se grattant la tête, il regarde autour de lui. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'être parti dans la bonne direction. Mais bon, il sait qu'il a un léger problème d'orientation, et il commence à douter.

**Igaram** : Mais pourquoi s'est-il arrêté alors qu'il fonçait droit vers les buts d'Ao Kiji ?

**Bon Clay** : Mystère… Oh ! Magnifique tacle de T-Bone. Mais Franky le cyborg qui passait par là a réussi à récupérer le ballon, et il se lance lui aussi vers les buts.

Baggy sourit et fait un signe. Franky court quand soudain il hurle. Il s'arrête, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'une épingle flottant dans l'air s'acharne sur son dos.

**Robin** : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Nami**, _en frissonnant_: J'ai une drôle d'impression, comme si quelqu'un me déshabillait des yeux, mais je ne vois pas qui c'est.

Sur le terrain, près de Franky, apparaît Absalom qui range l'épingle dans sa poche avant de faire des signes à Nami, dégoutée. Mais, trop occupé à draguer, il ne voit pas Chopper qui a suivi l'action et qui lui prend la balle. Le petit renne court, Brook à ses côté, vers les buts. Baggy se prépare. Ses mains se séparent de son corps et se dirigent vers Chopper. Celui-ci ne comprend pas le danger jusqu'à ce que…

**Bon Clay** : Oh ! C'est horrible ! Mais que font les arbitres ?

**Igaram** : Hum… La jeune Tashigi n'a toujours pas retrouvé ses lunettes, et Kobby, lui est en train de discuter avec une jeune femme du public…

**Bon Clay,**_qui a mal pour Chopper_ : Il est en train de le chatouiller à mort ! Et je ne vois pas Smoker…

Le renne, se roulant sur le sol, pleurant et prêt à s'étouffer, réussit à pousser la balle de la patte vers Brook. Le squelette la récupère et fonce.

**Foxy**_, très fort_ : Il en a dans les jambes le macchabé…

**Brook**, _qui ne peut pas s'en empêcher_ : Bien que je n'ai pas de muscle ! Yohoho ! Argh, non je dois résister !

**Ener** : On peut dire qu'il a une bonne vision du jeu…

**Brook**, _désespéré_ : Même si je n'ai plus d'yeux ! Mais taisez-vous ! C'est de l'acharnement !

**Bon Clay** : Attention, attention, ces blagues ne sont pas libres de droit, vous aurez à faire à la « SkulljokesCie » ! Vous allez avoir des problèmes, les gars !

**Alvida**, _d'une voix suave_ : Est-ce que tu veux voir ma petite culotte ?

Là, c'en est trop pour le pauvre Brook qui abandonne le ballon pour se précipiter vers les tribunes. Il comprend alors qu'il a été berné.

**Igaram**_, en levant les yeux au ciel_ : Et il jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus…

**Bon Clay** : Quelle culture, mon cher Igaram-sama. Ah mais attention ! C'est le capitaine des Ennemis, Baggy, qui a récupéré le ballon et qui se lance à l'assaut du camp mugiwara.

Les supportrices des Mugiwaras sont désespérées. Sanji est toujours incapable de jouer, Zoro tourne en rond sur le terrain en cherchant par où courir, Chopper, Brook et Franky sont hors d'état de défendre, Luffy cherche toujours à manger, sous les sarcasmes de son frère. Et les autres…

**Robin** : Oh non ! Les buts sont vides !

Paulee est en grande discussion avec Smoker sur le bord du terrain.

**Smoker**, _en montrant la boîte de cigares qu'il a réussi à glisser dans la poche de son short_ : Moi je préfère les cubains…

**Paulee** : Ah ouais, pas mal, je peux essayer ? Vous avez du goût, mon vieux…

C'est la consternation dans le public. Nami regarde tour à tour les buts vides, Paulee, Baggy qui s'approche, ses amis, puis à nouveau les buts, le temps qui défile, le score.

**Kokoro**, _en prenant une lampée de rhum_ : Ah ! C'est foutu !

**Vivi** : Il faut faire quelque chose. Nami ? Nami ?

**Nami**, _en remontant son débardeur_ : Paradise punch !

L'attaque est terrible. Tous les joueurs présents sur le terrain s'écroulent, pris de convulsions et saignant du nez. Dans les tribunes, c'est l'hécatombe, tous les hommes présents s'écroulent sur leurs sièges, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Juste avant de s'écrouler, les Unluckies ont le temps de filmer la scène. Les techniciens chargés de gérer le différé et de couper la retransmission en cas de problème, se sont évanouis eux aussi. Les urgences du monde entier sont débordées, les millions d'hommes regardant le match sont hors circuit.

Tashigi, qui est la seule encore debout sur la pelouse et qui a retrouvé ses lunettes, s'aperçoit que le temps réglementaire est écoulé. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle prend le sifflet de Smoker et siffle la fin de la première mi-temps.

**Conis**, en soupirant : On a eu chaud.

**Robin**, _en souriant_ : C'est une technique intéressante, Nami.

**Nami**, _des Berrys dans les yeux_ : Ca va me faire des millions de Berry tout ça ! Vive la médiatisation !

Et c'est finalement dans une ambiance de fin du monde, et dans un silence total, que se clôt cette première mi-temps.

_ _ _ _

Note de l'auteur : _Je tiens à préciser que je n'y connais pas grand-chose en foot, donc ne vous étonnez pas (et ne m'engueulez pas svp) pour les énormités que j'ai sans doute écrites, je me suis fiée à ce que je sais, c'est-à-dire à pas grand-chose ! De plus comme je l'avais dit en préambule, il s'agit d'un gros délire qui n'a absolument pas vocation à être sérieux ni réaliste (rappelez-vous Olive et tom et les terrains de 15 Km de long ! Et bah voilà, c'est ma source principale !)._

_Voilà, en tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant, et c'est déjà ça ! Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous aura fait rire aussi, ou au pire, que ça ne vous aura pas ennuyé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire en passant. Moi de mon côté, je vais prendre mes cachets !_


	3. Chap3: Le match du siècle: 2ème mitemps

_Voilà enfin la seconde mi-temps tant attendue (ne me gâchez pas mon rêve, je sais que personne ne l'attend en fait). J'ai eu un peu de mal à organiser mes idées, et le ton est sans doute différent de celui de la première période. Je n'aurai sans doute pas dû m'arrêter quand je l'ai écrit, parce que du coup j'ai un peu perdu le rythme entre les deux parties, mais j'espère que ça va quand même vous faire rire._

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a rassuré de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à rire de mes conneries ! Et merci pour l'aide précieuse de ma bêta-lectrice qui m'a soufflé des idées très sympas quand elle a vu que je bloquais ! Ne vous étonnez pas si certains moment, ou certaines actions, font un peu « Olive et Tom », c'était mon anime préféré quand j'étais gamine (le nombre de gamelles que je me suis prises en essayant de les imiter, mais c'est une autre histoire ça)._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère ne pas avoir raconté trop de bêtises sur le foot et le déroulement d'un match ! Mais il est maintenant temps de vous laisser avec mes commentateurs sportifs préférés, les nouvelles stars, Igaram et Bon Clay !_

_Ps : comme en première mi-temps, les personnages sont à Eichiro Oda, ça malheureusement ça ne change pas !_

**Le match du siècle : 2****ème**** mi-temps**

**Bon Clay**: Chers spectateurs et téléspectateurs nous nous excusons pour cette… Longue interruption pour cause de… Soins médicaux à grande échelle.

**Igaram**, _très pâle et reprenant difficilement son souffle_ : Ma-ma-maaaa… Quelle attaque incroyable !

**Bon Clay**: Et imparable surtout !

**Igaram**: C'est la mi-temps et, alors que les Mugiwaras & Friends sont menés, il va sûrement y avoir des recadrages dans les vestiaires…

**Bon Clay** : Certainement…

**Igaram**, _hésitant_ : Mais… Euh… C'est pas leur entraîneur qui est en train de dormir sur le banc de touche ?

**Bon Clay** : Ah bah, si. Pas de recadrage alors.

**Igaram** : La mouche Tsé-tsé ?

**Bon Clay** : Arrêtez avec ça !

**Igaram**, _avec enthousiasme_ : Oh mais regardez, nos amis Unluckies sont à nouveau d'attaque ! Les affaires reprennent !

**Bon Clay** , _avec sa longue vue_ : Hum… Il vole un peu de traviole M.13…

**Igaram**: En tout cas nos envoyés spéciaux vont tenter de se glisser discrètement dans les vestiaires des Mugiwaras. Attention ! Nous allons vivre un moment exceptionnel, Mesdames et Messieurs !

Les Unluckies volent dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires. Ils arrivent devant une porte entrouverte, sur laquelle on peut lire « Mugiwaras & Friends ». Miss Friday, le chat en costume à pois, saute alors du dos du vautour et, avec une petite caméra portable, se glisse dans les vestiaires. Elle se cache et commence à filmer.

Les joueurs ont enlevé leurs maillots et, avec des serviettes sur les épaules, ils tentent de se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils ont tous du coton dans les narines pour éponger les saignements, et ils sont très pâles. Seule Sanji n'a pas encore repris conscience. Un sourire extatique sur le visage, il est allongé à même le sol, dans un coin du vestiaire.

**Luffy**, _en balançant sa serviette_: C'est la honte les gars ! On peut pas perdre contre ces types !

**Usopp** : Ils sont très forts, ils ont parfaitement cerné nos faiblesses…

**Ace**, _avec un sourire moqueur_ : Si c'était moi qui commandais, ça se passerait pas comme ça…

**Luffy**, _retenu par Kohza et Franky_ : La ferme ! C'est toi le plus nul !

**Ace**, _s'enflammant_ : Répète ça ?

Les deux frères se jettent l'un sur l'autre et commencent à se bagarrer. Les autres soupirent. Il n'y en a pas un pour récupérer l'autre.

**Dalton** : Que dit notre coach, Gan Fall-sama ?

Les joueurs se regardent avant de tourner leur regard vers Pierre.

**Pierre** : Pierrrrrre !

**Paulee** : Ca va pas beaucoup nous aider, ça.

**Chopper** : On est mal, les gars, on est très mal…

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre brutalement et Nami et Robin font leur entrée. En voyant la navigatrice, tous les hommes rougissent et détournent le regard en sifflotant, l'air de rien. La jeune femme, l'air furieux, se dirige rapidement vers Ace et Luffy, qui n'ont pas remarqué sa présence. Elle les attrape chacun par une oreille et les sépare.

**Nami** : Crétins ! Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?

**Luffy**, _rougissant et regardant le plafond_ : Aïe mais Nami c'est lui qui…

**Ace**, _rouge aussi mais en lui faisant un clin d'œil_ : T'es sûre que tu veux pas rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche ? Aïe !

Elle les lâche avant de se camper devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, tandis que derrière elle Robin sourit.

**Nami** : Bon les gars, c'est le moment où jamais de me dire que vous avez un plan génial, que vous faire humilier comme ça c'était en fait une stratégie super intelligente… Alors ? Allez, dites-le !

Seul le silence lui répond. La plupart des joueurs ont pris un air gêné, alors que Zoro se passionne pour une petite araignée qui tisse sa toile dans un coin.

**Nami**, _désespérée_ : C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes des boulets…

**Robin**, _d'un ton conciliant_: Allons Nami, il ne faut pas exagérer, ça aurait pu être pire…

**Luffy**, _avec un regard plein de reconnaissance_ : Merci Robin !

**Robin** : Sans ton intervention, il y aurait eu 2-0.

**Zoro**, _en grognant_ : Sympa…

**Franky** : Oy Nami, c'était quoi ce plan pourri que tu nous as fait ?

**Paulee**, _en mâchouillant furieusement son cigare_ : Espèce de dépravée !

**Brook**, _éperdu de bonheur_ : C'était formidable !

**Zoro** : C'était débile, on a tous été touchés avec tes conneries !

**Nami**, _d'un air aguicheur_ : Je pensais pas que ça te ferait autant d'effet, Zoro…

**Zoro**, _dont le visage prend une teinte intéressante et qui se passionne pour la vie des araignées_ : …

**Nami** : Bon, de toute façon, c'était ça ou un but, bande de crétins ! J'ai pas eu le choix ! Vous devriez plutôt me remercier !

**Brook, Ace, et Luffy**, _avec un grand sourire_ : Merci beaucoup !

**Dalton** : On fait quoi maintenant ?

**Robin**, _avec sagesse_ : Un but de retard, ça n'est pas catastrophique…

**Chopper**, _avec les larmes aux yeux_ : Merci, Robin.

**Robin** : Mais si vous continuez à jouer aussi mal, ça va empirer rapidement.

**Zoro** : Mais de quel côté tu es, toi ?

**Nami** : Heureusement pour vous, on est là et on va vous briefer !

**Ace**, _en levant les yeux au ciel_ : Ca devient vraiment n'importe quoi…

**Paulee** : Et d'abord qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? C'est le vestiaire des hommes ! Et vous avez vu comment vous êtes fringuées ?

**Franky**, _en riant_ : T'as qu'à regarder ailleurs, Paulee !

**Brook** : C'est pas faux, moi je les trouve très bien ces…

**Nami**, _sa veine atteignant le seuil « alerte »_ : Fermez-la ! Bon. Première chose. Usopp…

**Robin**, _l'air sérieux_ : Ca va pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout !

**Usopp**, _mortifié_ : Mais…

**Robin** : Tu es trop gentil, trop mou, trop lent…

**Nami**, _en serrant le poing_ : Muscle ton jeu, Muscle ton jeu Usopp. Si tu muscles pas ton jeu, fais attention ! Tu vas au devant de graves déconvenues !

**Robin** : Paulee, quand tu es dans les buts, tu es dans les buts, pas à regarder les supportrices ou à parler avec l'arbitre.

**Nami** : Zoro… Zoro, Zoro, Zoro… Tu le sais que ta dette crève le plafond, non ? Elle est même rendue à un niveau astronomique ! Tu le sais ça ?

**Zoro** : Mais…

**Nami** : Et pourtant, malgré mes nombreuses menaces, tu continues à te battre avec Sanji.

**Zoro** : Mais c'est lui qui…

**Nami**, _en soupirant_ : Je ne vois plus qu'une solution. Si mes menaces d'augmenter ta dette ne marchent pas, je te propose de la… Robin ?

**Robin** : De la diminuer.

**Tous les autres**, _persuadés d'avoir mal entendu_ : ???

**Nami**, _qui a du mal à trouver ses mots_ : Si tu… Si tu… Robin, je t'en prie, je ne peux pas dire ça…

**Robin**, _en tapotant le dos de son amie désespérée_ : Si tu tiens jusqu'à la fin du match sans te battre avec Sanji, sans l'insulter ni même le regarder de travers, alors Nami diminuera ta dette d'un million de Berrys.

**Zoro**, _en bondissant du banc_ : Quoi ? Mais ma dette n'atteint pas…

**Nami** : Tu rigoles ? Tu me dois tellement d'argent qu'il n'y a qu'en te livrant à la Marine que je pourrais m'y retrouver.

Un silence gêné, et un peu inquiet, se fait.

**Nami** : Non mais ça va, je vais pas le faire…

Tous soupirent de soulagement.

**Nami**, _avec un regard malicieux_ : Enfin, pas tout de suite.

**Robin** : Bon on continue, on a très peu de temps, et on doit encore vous expliquer le plan.

**Pierre** : ???

A ce moment précis l'image du « Pégase », qui vient de repérer Miss Friday, envahit l'écran et la transmission se coupe sur un miaulement horrifié.

**Bon Clay**, _avec une grimace_ : Outch ! Pauvre Miss Friday…

**Igaram** : Les risques du métier… En tout cas c'était très instructif.

**Bon Clay **: Oui. On en est sûrs maintenant.

**Igaram** : ???

**Bon Clay**, _en haussant les épaules_ : On sait qui sont les cerveaux de cet équipage. Quoique vous allez me dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de suspense !

**Igaram**, _en réprimant un sourire_: Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, mon cher Bon Clay-sama. Mais on m'informe que la pause touche à sa fin et que les joueurs sont prêts à rejoindre le terrain.

Des acclamations retentissent, toutes lancées par les femmes du public. Les hommes, eux, semblent faibles et regardent en coin vers les supportrices des Mugiwaras, et plus spécialement vers Nami qui fait comme si elle ne remarquait rien.

**Kokoro**, _en prenant une lampée de rhum_ : C'était bien joué, gamine !

**Kureha**, _en récupérant la bouteille de sa voisine_: Ouaip, pas mal pour une môme…

Soudain un attroupement se fait dans les tribunes et des cris se font entendre.

**???:** Allez les Mugiwaras ! Mugi ! Mugi ! Mugi !

**Igaram** : Oh mais voilà la fameuse équipe des ingénieurs navals de Water Seven, menée par le maire de la ville, Iceburg-san !

**Bon Clay** : Et bien, ils sont remontés les charpentiers ! Je plains leurs voisins, ils vont devoir s'acheter de nouveau tympans !

**Iagaram**, _ému_ : Quel enthousiasme ! C'est sûr, avec un tel soutien, nos amis vont se reprendre !

**Bon Clay** : Sans oublier qu'ils ont un autre supporter de choix en la personne de Shanks le Roux, le célèbre pirate, qui a été en quelque sorte le mentor de Monkey D. Luffy !

**Igaram** : C'est en tout cas lui qui lui a donné envie d'être pirate ! Et aujourd'hui il est venu avec tout son équipage pour soutenir son protégé ! C'est très émouvant ! Ah, il doit être tellement fier de Luffy !

**Bon Clay** : On va le savoir tout de suite, nos amis Unluckies ont réussi à l'approcher pour l'interviewer.

Miss Friday, encore tremblante et couverte de bandages, en équilibre précaire sur le dos de Mr 13, tend un micro à Shanks, hilare, une bouteille à la main.

**Shanks** : Vous voulez que je vous parle de Luffy ? Ah, je peux vous en raconter sur le gamin ! C'était un vrai chieur, quand il était môme, colérique, capricieux, franchement c'était pas un cadeau ! Je vous jure, il s'était mis en tête de rejoindre mon équipage, comme si j'avais besoin d'un mioche dans les pattes. Et sa cicatrice, là, sous l'œil, il se l'ait faite avec un couteau, juste histoire de nous impressionner. Comme si le voir brailler et pisser le sang ça allait nous bluffer ! Arf ! N'importe quoi, je vous dis. Et là, vous l'avez vu ? Même pas foutu de tenir ses hommes ni de marquer un seul but aux boulets d'en face ! Je vous le dis, un vrai môme !

**Igaram **: Hum… Voilà des encouragements qui sont… Euh…

**Bon Clay :** Décourageants ?

**Igaram** : Oh mais voilà le corps arbitral qui revient, suivi des deux équipes ! Espérons que la petite causerie dans les vestiaires aura porté ses fruits !

**Bon Clay** : Tout à fait d'accord, mon cher Igaram-sama.

Les joueurs rentrent sur le terrain. Les Ennemis des Mugiwaras saluent le public, l'air confiant et détendu, alors que les Mugiwaras, plus tendus, se préparent à donner le coup d'envoi de la deuxième période. Sanji, enfin réveillé, et Luffy attendent le coup de sifflet de Smoker qui ne tarde pas.

**Igaram** : Ma-ma-maaa… Et c'est parti ! Luffy passe à Sanji qui pénètre dans la moitié de terrain adverse, avant de repasser à son capitaine. Celui-ci drible un, non deux adversaires avant de passer à Chopper. Le petit renne, très adroit balle au pied, tente sans doute de se faire pardonner sa première mi-temps assez désastreuse.

**Bon Clay** : Vous êtes dur, c'était pas lui le pire…

**Igaram** : Ils ont tous été complètement nuls, remarquez… Aïe !

Un projectile adroitement lancé par Robin vient d'atteindre le commentateur.

**Igaram**, _un œuf de poule commençant à grossir sur son front_ : C'est un attentat !

**Bon Clay** : Hooligans !

Sur le terrain Chopper « fait de son mieux » et se rapproche dangereusement des cages dans lesquelles Ao Kiji est en train de dormir, comme depuis le début du match. Baggy sourit. Ils ont décidé de conserver la même tactique qu'en première mi-temps. Il fait un signe vers les tribunes.

**Porche et Perona** : Quel adooorable petit renne !

Chopper, le rouge commençant déjà à lui monter aux joues, secoue la tête.

**Porche** : Il est tellement mignon !

**Perona** : Et intelligent !

**Porche et Perona** : Qu'est-ce qu'on aimerait le serrer dans nos bras !

**Chopper**, _en mode pivoine et en souriant largement_ : Arrêtez crétines ! Je n'aime pas les compliments ! Héhéhé…

**Bon Clay** : Oh ! C'est un coup dur ça !

**Igaram** : Malheureusement pour les Mugiwaras & Friends, leurs adversaires ont parfaitement compris quelles sont leurs faiblesses et ont décidé de les exploiter à fond…

**Bon Clay :** Et pendant ce temps là, ça chauffe dans les tribunes ! Regardez le vice-amiral Garp qui fait des signes menaçants vers le révolutionnaire Dragon !

**Igaram** : Il n'a pas l'air content non plus… Tiens, une goutte !

**Bon Clay** : Ah oui, on dirait que ça tourne à l'orage… Bizarre, il y a 20 secondes, il y avait un grand soleil…

**Igaram** : Espérons que le temps ne dégénère pas et qu'on puisse suivre cette rencontre jusqu'au bout ! Oh mais regardez cette superbe action des Ennemis des Mugiwaras !

Baggy a récupéré le ballon et fonce vers les buts adverses. Voyant arriver les défenseurs, il passe à Ener qui, des éclairs crépitant autour de lui, charge au milieu des Mugiwaras, obligés de s'écarter pour éviter de finir carbonisés. Le faux dieu passe ensuite à Kaku qui se dirige, complètement seul, vers les buts maintenant gardés par Zoro. Le sabreur se prépare à le recevoir. Soudain…

**Igaram** : Oh, mais quelqu'un vient de lancer un projectile… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Bon Clay**, _avec sa longue vue_ : C'est… Une bouteille de saké qui vole en direction des cages gardées par Zoro… Elle va s'écraser sur le sol ! Oh… Mais que fait-il ?

L'épéiste, dans un geste désespéré, se jette en vol plané et réussit in-extremis à attraper la bouteille avant de se récupérer magistralement, attendant les acclamations du public pour cette superbe action. Mais dans les tribunes c'est la consternation, sauf du côté de Shanks qui regarde le jeune homme d'un air admiratif. Alors que Zoro, surpris, se demande pourquoi personne n'applaudit, un coup de sifflet retentit. Il se retourne et voit le ballon au fond des filets et Kaku qui le regarde d'un air consterné.

**Nami** : Abruti !

**Robin** : Idiot !

**Vivi et Conis**, _les larmes aux yeux_ : Oh non !

**Kureha** : Jeune crétin !

**Kokoro** : C'était une sacrée bouteille aussi, faut le comprendre le petit.

Sur le terrain les Mugiwaras & Friends regardent le sabreur avec haine.

**Sanji** : T'es vraiment un boulet quand même…

**Zoro**, _qui s'apprête à répliquer mais sent sur lui le regard d'une certaine navigatrice_ : … Désolé…

**Luffy** : Bon les mecs, on n'a plus trop le choix, il faut appliquer le plan de Robin et Nami. De toute façon, on n'a plus rien à perdre…

**Ace** : Euh… Notre dignité ?

**Usopp** : Nan, on l'a perdue en première mi-temps !

**Ace** : Ah bon, alors ok !

**Igaram**, _dépité_ : C'est affreux…

**Bon Clay** : Alors là… En première mi-temps ça sentait déjà le pâté… Mais maintenant ça sent le boudin…

**Igaram**, _surpris_ : Une petite faim, Bon Clay ?

**Bon Clay**, _un peu gêné_: J'osais pas vous le dire mais…

Un nouveau projectile atteint cette fois l'homme-cygne qui glapit.

**Bon Clay** : Au meurtrier ! A l'assassin ! Je demande une enquête !

**Igaram** : Oh ! Regardez, les Unluckies ont filmé le coupable ! C'est…

Mais à ce moment précis, des mains sortent de nulle part en régie et assomment les techniciens.

**Igaram** : Euh… Chers téléspectateurs, nous nous excusons pour cette perte momentanée de l'image… Nous allons tenter de réparer ça le plus rapidement possible.

**Bon Clay**, _une bosse énorme apparaissant sur son crâne_ : C'est une machination… La mouche Tsé-tsé, les attentats…

**Igaram** : Hum… Revenons plutôt au match, voulez-vous ? Oh revoilà nos amis Unluckies ! Ils se dirigent vers les anciens de l'équipage de Roger, Crocus-san et le roi sombre lui-même, Sylver Rayleigh !

Les techniciens enfin réveillés ont repris leur poste et la retransmission reprend. L'image de Crocus et Rayleigh envahit l'écran.

**Rayleigh** : Ce qu'on pense du match pour l'instant ? Euh…

**Crocus** : Bon bah, là je pense que c'est clair… La maison est tombée sur le chien !

**Rayleigh** : Ouais, s'ils continuent comme ça, ça sent la curée !

**Bon **_**Clay**__, en se grattant la tête_ : De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

**Igaram**, _perplexe_ : Une histoire de chien et de curé, j'ai pas tout compris.

**Bon Clay**,_ en murmurant_: Il est temps qu'ils arrêtent, les vieux, ils commencent sérieusement à sucrer les fraises…

**Igaram**, _en toussotant_ : Du respect Bon Clay-sama, du respect… Hum… Le match reprend !

Dans le rond central, Luffy et Zoro, remplacé dans les buts par Sanji, sont prêts à reprendre. Smoker siffle et ils s'élancent.

**Luffy** : Allez les gars on fait comme on a dit !

Il court vers les buts, évitant les défenseurs. Soudain il se sent retenu par le maillot, alors qu'il ne voit rien. Dans les tribunes, Nami et Robin ont vu la scène.

**Nami** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? C'est comme si on lui tirait le maillot mais il n'y a rien…

**Robin** : Je pense que ça doit être cet homme de Thriller Bark.

**Nami** : Absalom ? Oh…

Elle commence à sourire d'un air diabolique.

**Nami** : Ok, on va jouer nous aussi. Youhouh ! Absalom chéri ! Où es-tu mon amooouuur ?

Sur le terrain, le maillot de Luffy est lâché et Absalom apparaît derrière le capitaine, le rouge aux joues, et avec un regard énamouré.

**Absalom**_, éperdu d'amour_ : Oh ma beauté ! Enfin tu me…

Il est interrompu par le coup de sifflet de Smoker qui s'approche et lui montre un carton jaune.

**Absalom**, _étonné_ : Mais…

**Smoker** : Interdiction de tirer le maillot, espèce de zombie à la con !

**Absalom** : Mais techniquement je suis pas un zom…

Mais il s'arrête en voyant l'expression de Smoker avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers furieux, après avoir jeté un long regard triste vers les tribunes.

**Vivi** : Oh le pauvre, tu devrais avoir honte Nami !

**Nami** : Tu rigoles ? Il l'a bien mérité ! Et puis c'est pas fini, nous aussi on peut jouer sur leurs faiblesses !

Vivi et Conis frissonnent devant le regard cruel de la rouquine tandis que Robin rit doucement.

Sur le terrain, les Mugiwaras sont prêts à tirer le coup-franc. C'est Ace qui le tire et qui s'élance. Aussitôt les Ennemis se précipitent vers lui, Kaku et Jyabura en tête. Mais alors que les deux ex-CP9 s'apprêtent à l'intercepter, Zoro se rapproche.

**Zoro**, _d'une voix forte_ : Je me demande qui est le plus fort entre la girafe et le loup ?

**Kaku** : La girafe !

**Jyabura** : Le loup !

Les deux coéquipiers se regardent.

**Kaku**, _sérieusement_ : La girafe !

**Jyabura**, _sur le même ton_ : Le loup !

**Kaku**, _d'une voix forte_ : La girafe elle pète la tête du loup avec ses sabots !

**Jyabura**, _en grondant_ : Et le loup, il lui saute à la gorge et elle est morte ta putain de girafe !

**Kaku**, _menaçant_ : Ah ouais ?

**Jyabura**, _la bave aux lèvres_ : Ouais !

Les deux joueurs se jettent l'un sur l'autre et commencent à se battre avant d'être séparés par T-Bone. Le vice-amiral, déchire un pan de sa cape et s'agenouille près d'eux.

**T-Bone** : Oh mes pauvres amis ! Je souffre de voir de bons éléments être blessés. Tenez, prenez ce morceau d'étoffe pour soigner vos plaies. Ne vous battez pas…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Kaku et Jyabura se retournent contre lui avant de reprendre leur combat, avant d'être à nouveau séparés par Wapol et Ener cette fois. Pendant ce temps Ace fonce vers les buts.

**Baggy**, _paniqué_ : Stop ! Arrêtez-le !

Mais les Ennemis sont tous marqués par les Mugiwaras, et Ace a maintenant un boulevard devant lui. Dans les cages, Ao Kiji est en train de dormir. Il ne réagit même pas en entendant les acclamations du public et les cris de son capitaine. Ace arme son tir et prend même le temps d'envoyer un clin d'œil aux supportrices, et envoie ensuite un vrai boulet de canon dans les buts adverses. Ao Kiji ne réagit qu'en entendant le coup de sifflet de Smoker. Il ouvre alors un œil, voit le ballon au fond des filets, et hausse les épaules.

**Ao Kiji**, _l'air fatigué_ : Alala, c'était pour… le suspense.

**Baggy**, _en lançant ses mains pour essayer de l'étrangler_ : Je t'en foutrai moi du suspense espèce d'amiral à la c…

**Ao Kiji**, _les deux yeux bien ouverts du coup_ : Plaît-il ?

**Baggy**, _un grand sourire artificiel collé sur le visage_ : Non, non, rien du tout du tout !

**Bon Clay,**_fou de joie_ : C'est magnifique ! Regardez-les se congratuler, nos amis Mugiwaras !

**Igaram** : Ma-ma-maaaa… C'est formidable. Ils vont remonter la pente maintenant.

**Bon Clay**, _ému_ : Ca ma donne envie de vous prendre dans mes bras, mon cher Igaram !

**Igaram** : Euh… Faut peut-être pas pousser…

**Bon Clay**, _debout_ : Allez les amis !

Sur le terrain, les Mugiwaras & Friends se sont réunis afin de se féliciter.

**Luffy** : Bien joué les gars !

**Sanji**, _en se tournant vers leurs supportrices_ : Mes chéries vous êtes si intelligentes ! Votre plan est génial ! Je vous aime !

Mais Nami, Robin, Vivi et Conis regardent ailleurs. Par contre Kokoro a parfaitement reçu le message. Elle lui lance une œillade aguicheuse et un baiser du bout des doigts. Le cuisinier devient tout pâle et tombe à genoux, entouré d'une aura sombre.

**Dalton**, _surpris_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Usopp** : C'est rien, vous inquiétez pas…

**Kohza** : Vous êtes bizarres les gars.

**Luffy** : Allez, on se motive ! Si on continue comme ça, on va les avoir !

Les joueurs brandissent le poing, hyper motivés, avant de reprendre leurs places sur le terrain, même Sanji qui est relevé par ses coéquipiers. Dans le rond central, Baggy et Lucci attendent le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre.

**Igaram** : Et… C'est… Reparti !

Baggy et Rob Lucci se lancent comme des forcenés dans la moitié de terrain mugiwara, épaulés par Foxy et Wapol. Leurs adversaires se préparent.

**Ace** : Ils sont vraiment moches, les deux là-bas…

**Luffy** : C'est clair. Entre le clown avec son nez horrible…

**Ace** : Et Foxy avec sa tête bizarre…

**Luffy**, _très fort et distinctement_ : T'imagine un peu le nez de Baggy sur la tronche de Foxy ?

Les deux Ennemis sont coupés net dans leur élan. Alors que la foule éclate de rire en imaginant un croisement Baggy/Foxy, le renard argenté se met à pleurer lamentablement, tandis que le clown, tourné vers les tribunes, se met à insulter le public.

**Bon Clay** : Oh il est vraiment très susceptible… Remarquez, c'est vrai qu'avec un nez comme ça, moi aussi je le deviendrai.

**Igaram** : Oui enfin, il exagère un peu quand même… Moi si je vous dis que vous êtes habillé comme un plouc et que votre coiffure est nulle, vous n'allez pas vous mettre en colère comme ça ?

**Bon Clay,**_avec un grand sourire qui sonne faux_ : Bien sûr que non. Et si je vous répondais que niveau coiffure vous êtes mal placé parce que quand on se balade avec une pièce montée sur le crâne, on ne peut pas faire de réflexions aux autres, vous ne le prendre pas mal. Même si je rajoute que vous avez une haleine de phoque, par exemple.

**Igaram**, _en serrant le poing_ : Non, non ! Evidemment que non ! Et d'ailleurs, si je vous disais que se travestir en cygne à votre âge, et à n'importe quel âge d'ailleurs, c'est parfaitement ridicule, je suis sûre que ça ne vous atteindrait pas !

**Bon Clay** : Non mais ce qui pourrait vous atteindre ce serait le coup de poing que le type ridicule vous enverrait dans la tronche par exemple…

**Igaram**, _en se jetant sur lui_: Ah ouais ?

Alors que les deux commentateurs commencent à se battre dans leur guérite, le match se poursuit. Lucci a réussi à récupérer le ballon après la défection de Baggy, et il fonce vers les buts. Soudain, il se trouve face à Chopper. L'ex-CP9 sourit ; si cet avorton pense pouvoir le stopper, il va avoir une grosse désillusion.

Soudain Chopper se met à parler bizarrement. Lucci ne comprend rien à ce qu'il dit, mais sur son épaule, son pigeon commence à s'agiter. Chopper insiste et tout à coup le pigeon s'envole à tire d'aile et s'engouffre dans le tunnel qui mène aux vestiaires. Lucci se retourne et abandonne le ballon.

**Lucci**, _en courant derrière le pigeon_ : Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Reviens ici, espèce de piaf à la con !

Souriant et fier de lui, Chopper récupère le ballon mais il n'a pas le temps de se réjouir plus longtemps. Il se retrouve face à Wapol qui fait claquer ses mâchoires de façon menaçante. Le petit renne regarde autour de lui. Ses coéquipiers ne peuvent pas lui venir en aide.

**Nami** : Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Robin ne répond pas mais regarde autour d'elle à la recherche d'une solution. Soudain elle aperçoit le chariot roulant d'un vendeur de hot-dogs.

**Robin**_, en se concentrant_ : Cien Fleurs, Delphinium !

Aussitôt des bras se mettent à pousser dans les tribunes, provoquant la panique dans le public. Ils attrapent le chariot du malheureux vendeur de hot-dogs terrifié, et le déplacent jusqu'au terrain avant de lui faire traverser la pelouse en roulant. Intrigués, les joueurs voient passer le chariot, sans comprendre. Chopper ne saisit pas très bien comment ça pourrait lui être utile jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le regard de Wapol. Son ennemi commence à baver en suivant le chariot du regard avant de se jeter dessus, déchirant le métal avec sa mâchoire surpuissante. Chopper profite de ce répit pour passer à Luffy qui est démarqué. Celui-ci récupère et, soutenu par Zoro et Ace, fonce vers les buts. Dans les cages, Jyabura a remplacé Ao Kiji qui traîne sur le terrain en baillant. L'ex-CP9 grogne en voyant le capitaine foncer vers ses buts. Il se prépare à le recevoir quand soudain il entend :

**Usopp** : Je suis sûr que je suis meilleur menteur que toi !

**Jyabura**, _en découvrant les dents_ : Alors là ça me ferait mal !

**Usopp** : Ah ouais ? On parie ?

**Jyabura** : Ok, mais quand tu auras perdu, va falloir que tu coures très vite avorton !

Il se lance vers Usopp qui l'attend de pied ferme, mais les genoux tremblants.

**Crocodile, **_en le voyant quitter les cages_ : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con ?

Luffy a un boulevard devant lui. Il arme sa frappe et tire, aussi fort qu'il peut.

**Bon Clay**, _couvert de bosses, saignant du nez et avec quelques dents en moins_ : Mais rekardez moi che tir !

**Igaram**, _dans le même état_ : Ingroyable !

Le ballon rentre dans le but vide avec une telle violence qu'il déchire les filets. La foule se lève et crie de joie. Les Mugiwaras se jettent sur leur capitaine qui enlève son maillot et commence à tourner autour du terrain en faisant le symbole de la victoire.

**Robin** : Bravo !

**Nami**, _en criant_ : Super Luffy ! Génial !

Luffy leur fait un grand sourire avant de remettre son maillot et de rejoindre sa moitié de terrain pour briefer ses coéquipiers. Seul Usopp manque à l'appel, il tente d'échapper à Jyabura, vexé d'avoir trouvé son maître _es _mensonges. Dalton s'approche de Chopper en souriant.

**Dalton**, _impressionné_ : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as raconté au pigeon pour qu'il s'envole comme ça ?

**Chopper**, _un peu gêné_ : Je lui ai dis qu'il y avait un groupe de femelles qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur du stade…

**Dalton** : Vraiment ? C'était une idée… Euh…

**Chopper** : C'était une idée de Nami en fait.

**Dalton** : Je me disais aussi !

Les Mugiwaras & Friends se retrouvent et se congratulent, tandis que les Ennemis, eux, ne sont pas à la fête.

**Baggy**, _fou de rage_ : Deux buts ! On avait deux buts d'avance bande de nuls ! Et où t'étais barré toi ?

**Lucci**, _qui revient juste sur le terrain_ : Parti chercher mon pigeon.

**Kaku**, _étonné_ : Et il est où ?

**Lucci**, _dépité_ : Il… Il a trouvé des femelles et… Il veut pas revenir !

**Jyabura** : Pauv' vieux…

**Baggy**, _en hurlant_ : La ferme ! Bon, je pense que la seule solution, c'est de mettre en défense ceux qui ont réussi à leur tenir tête jusque là… Amiral ?

**Ao Kiji**, _en se réveillant_ : Mmh ?

**Crocodile** : Et moi ? Moi aussi je peux leur tenir tête !

**Foxy** : Vous avez pas été battus par Mugiwara no Luffy, vous ?

**Crocodile**, _d'un ait buté_ : Ca a jamais été prouvé, ça… C'est juste une rumeur.

**Baggy**, _fatigué_ : Ok, vous allez en défense vous aussi. Sinon, Absalom et moi on va compléter la défense. Lucci et Kaku vous restez en attaque, ok ?

**Lucci et Kaku** : Ok !

**Baggy** : On va les massacrer !

**Tous** : Ouais !

**Bon Clay** : Ouh la, ils ont l'air remontés les Ennemis !

**Igaram **: Oui, les Mugiwaras vont devoir se méfier ! Oh mais regardez dans les tribunes ! Que se passe-t-il ?

**Bon Clay**_, avec son éternelle longue vue_ : J'ai l'impression… Que le vice-amiral Garp est en train de menacer le révolutionnaire Dragon ! Est-ce qu'il n'est pas prévenu qu'il y a une trêve le temps du match ?

**Igaram** : Attendez, passez-moi votre longue-vue, vous allez voir. Je sais lire sur les lèvres.

Tout le monde est pendu à ses lèvres.

**Igaram**, _en se concentrant_ : Es-pèce de… Fils… Indigne…

**Bon Clay** : Fils indigne ?

**Igaram** : Tu as… Entraîné… Tes fils… Dans la piraterie… Je ne comprends rien !

**Bon Clay,** en récupérant sa longue-vue : Vous savez, ça sert à rien de se vanter de savoir lire sur les lèvres quand on sait pas…

**Igaram**, _gêné_ : Mais je vous jure que je sais… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe…

**Bon Clay** : Oui parce que là c'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Oh mais, c'était pas un coup de tonnerre, là ?

**Igaram** : Et là, c'est la pluie ! Bon sang, nos pauvres amis vont prendre une vraie douche ! Espérons que ça ne va pas durer.

**Bon Clay** : Mais c'est incroyable ça, il y a un microclimat ou quoi ? Regardez à l'extérieur du stade il ne pleut pas et le ciel est bleu ! C'est incompréhensible.

**Igaram** : Les caprices de la météo, mon cher. Ah, mais le colonel Smoker semble prêt à siffler, attention à la contre-attaque des Ennemis !

Smoker siffle et Kaku et Lucci se lancent à l'attaque. Ils ne font pas dans la dentelle et foncent dans le tas. Les Mugiwaras tentent de les stopper avec leur méthode précédente, mais ils ont été briefés par Baggy et n'écoutent plus les provocations.

**Kohza** : Luffy, ça marche plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**Luffy** : Stoppez-les !

Mais les deux ex-CP9 sont trop forts et trop rapides. Ils s'approchent dangereusement des buts. Entre les cages de Sanji et eux il ne reste plus qu'Usopp. Le sniper, tremblant, a du mal à déglutir. Mais il sent sur lui le regard de Nami et Robin. « Muscle ton jeu », pense-t-il. Il prend alors une profonde inspiration, recommande son âme à tout dieu qui en voudrait, a une dernière pensée pour Kaya et il se lance, yeux fermés, tête baissée, sur la route de Lucci.

**Usopp**, _décidé à se faire hara-kiri_ : Kyaaaaaa !

**Lucci**, _en le bousculant violemment_ : Dégage, demi-portion !

Mais aussitôt un coup de sifflet retentit et Smoker arrive, sortant un carton jaune aussitôt suivi d'un rouge car Lucci avait déjà été averti en première période.

**Lucci**, _en maître de la mauvaise foi_ : Qu-oi ? J'ai rien fait du tout, il s'est jeté sur moi !

**Smoker** : Te fatigue pas, l'arbitre de champ t'a vu.

Il se retourne alors vers l'arbitre en question, Tashigi, qui a de nouveau perdu ses lunettes et qui est à genoux sur le terrain pour les chercher à tâtons.

**Smoker**, _fatigué_ : Enfin, elle avait encore ses lunettes à ce moment là…

**Lucci** : Je proteste !

**Smoker**, _d'un ton très, très menaçant_ : Tu protestes ? T'es sûr de toi ? Réfléchis bien, mon vieux…

**Lucci** : Euh… Je vais rejoindre le banc de touche, hein ? Tout de suite, monsieur.

**Igaram** : C'est un coup dur pour les Ennemis des Mugiwaras, leur meilleur élément est renvoyé sur le banc !

**Bon Clay** : Moi, je m'inquiète surtout pour le pauvre Usopp. Regardez, il est mis sur une civière et emmené hors du terrain. C'est horrible, regardez son visage, il n'a même plus l'air humain, vous avez vu son nez ? Le choc a dû être d'une violence inouïe !

**Igaram** : Non mais il a été touché à l'estomac, c'est son aspect normal ça.

**Bon Clay ****:** Oh… Autant pour moi.

**Usopp**, _sur la civière, en plein délire_ : Muscle ton jeu… Kaya… Kyaaa !

**Chopper** : Tiens le coup !

**Luffy** : Bon, on doit se préparer pour la contre-attaque ! Ace, Zoro, Kohza, avec moi !

Smoker siffle la reprise et Luffy, épaulé par ses coéquipiers, se lance à l'attaque. Il drible ses adversaires, enchaîne les petits ponts, il est brillant. Ses coéquipiers ne sont pas en reste, ils mettent les Ennemis dans le vent. Ils s'approchent dangereusement des cages adverses. Luffy passe à Zoro, qui voit venir son heure de gloire.

**Baggy**, _en hurlant_ : Arrêtez-le !

Ao Kiji ouvre alors un œil et évalue la situation. Il faut arrêter Zoro. Il s'accroupit alors et touche l'herbe du bout des doigts.

**Bon Clay**, _estomaqué_ : Incroyable ! L'amiral vient de geler le terrain ! Tout le terrain !

**Igaram** : C'est un moment historique, on n'a jamais vu ça ! Le terrain est transformé en patinoire !

**Bon Clay**, _mort de rire_ : Et les joueurs n'ont pas de patins ! Regardez-les ! Ils sont ridicules !

Effectivement, sur le terrain, les joueurs ont du mal à garder leur équilibre, et leur dignité. Ils glissent lamentablement, la plupart se retrouvent les quatre fers en l'air dès qu'ils essayent de bouger. Dans les tribunes, le public est mort de rire. Seul Chopper est parfaitement dans son élément, il glisse et virevolte sur la glace comme un patineur artistique, écrivant des messages sur la glace avec ses sabots. Il est imité par Luffy qui glisse sur ses tongs, un peu moins dignement, mais qui semble s'amuser comme un fou. Finalement c'est Smoker qui met fin au cirque. Il réussit à attraper Ace par le cou et le force à faire fondre la glace. Quelques minutes plus tard, le terrain est de nouveau praticable, bien qu'un peu brûlé par endroits. Mais ils doivent encore attendre quelques minutes car Ace, qui s'est laissé emporter par son enthousiasme, a fait flamber le ballon. Smoker semble furieux, se vengeant sur son malheureux cigare, lorsqu'il siffle la reprise du match.

**Igaram** : Coup franc pour les Mugi joué rapidement. C'est Zoro qui a le ballon et qui cherche le bon angle pour tirer. Ca y est, il arme son tir.

**Public** : Zoro ! Zoro ! Zoro !

**Baggy** : Noooooon !

**La chèvre:** Bêêêê!

**Tous**: La chèvre?

Tout le monde s'arrête et Smoker siffle si violemment qu'il fait éclater son sifflet. Il s'approche lentement. La petite chèvre blanche de l'Amiral en chef Sengoku le regarde de ses grands yeux noirs, en mâchouillant des brins d'herbe arrachés à la pelouse.

**Smoker**_**, **__qui a l'impression d'avoir vieilli de 10 ans depuis le début du match_ : C'est à vous ça ? C'est votre nouveau gardien ?

**Baggy**, _terrifié par l'expression de l'arbitre_ : Pas du tout, pas du tout, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle fait là colonel, euh, monsieur l'arbitre. Je ne connais pas cette chèvre je vous le jure !

Smoker regarde alternativement le clown qui transpire abondamment, le banc de touche où l'Amiral en chef, entraîneur de l'équipe des Ennemis, lui fait un petit signe amical, puis à nouveau le clown.

**Smoker** : Hum… C'est bon, ramenez cet… Animal hors du terrain.

**Baggy** : Oui monsieur, merci monsieur.

**Smoker**, _en saisissant le clown par le col_ : Si jamais il y a encore une interruption, une seule tu m'entends, je t'emmène moi-même à Impel Down après le match. Compris ?

Baggy ne répond pas mais opine du chef avant d'être relâché par l'arbitre. Il ramène la chèvre à son entraîneur qui lui fait un clin d'œil, persuadé d'avoir eu l'idée du siècle en envoyant son animal de compagnie en renfort. Le clown frissonne. Il envisage son avenir de manière très sombre.

**Igaram** : L'arbitre accorde le coup-franc aux Mugi ! Il est très bien placé, s'il est bien tiré, il peut être très dangereux.

C'est Zoro qui s'y colle. En face de lui, les Ennemis forment le mur. Le sabreur sent les regards de tout le public rivés sur lui. La pression est énorme, mais il doit se rattraper de sa première mi-temps calamiteuse. Il imagine déjà la réaction de ce con de cuistot s'il le loupe.

**Bon Clay** : Regardez comme il se concentre, c'est un beau moment…

Zoro se prépare. Face à lui, les Ennemis sont très nerveux. Le jeune homme inspire à fond et tire. La foule se lève.

**Igaram** : Ma-ma-maaaa… Quel tir de brute ! Regardez, il y a deux Ennemis qui sont au sol !

**Bon Clay** : Le tir a été renvoyé par le mur, mais attention, Zoro récupère le ballon et arme sa frappe ! Il va tirer ! C'est énorme !

**Baggy**, _en pleurs_ : Stoooop !

Crocodile sent que son heure de gloire est arrivée. Zoro tire mais l'ancien Capitaine corsaire se jette devant le but, le bras tendu…

**Le public** : Oooooh !

**Le ballon**, _en se dégonflant pendu au crochet de Crocodile_ : Pfffiiiiizzzz !

Smoker, siffle dans son nouveau sifflet et s'approche de l'ex-corsaire, non sans avoir d'abord jeté un coup d'œil à Baggy, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

**Smoker**, _en sortant un carton jaune aussitôt suivi d'un rouge_ : Main dans la surface, c'est carton rouge ! Tu sors !

**Baggy** : Mais il a pas fait main il a… Euh…

**Smoker **: Oui ?

**Baggy**, _hésitant_: Hum… Il a fait crochet ?

Smoker ne se donne même pas la peine de répondre, mais son regard à ce moment là exprime tellement de choses que Crocodile va directement rejoindre Lucci sur le banc. L'arbitre désigne alors le point de pénalty sous les acclamations du public qui entame une ola.

**Nami, Robin, Vivi et Conis**, _folles de joie_ : Mugi ! Mugi ! Mugi !

**Kokoro**, _en proposant sa bouteille à Kureha_ : Une p'tite lampée pour fêter ça ?

**Kureha** : Vous m'êtes de plus en plus sympathique, vous.

Chez les supportrices des Ennemis c'est la consternation, sauf pour Alvida qui est aux anges depuis que Luffy a marqué son but, clamant à qui veut l'entendre que le capitaine est son futur mari, malgré les regards assassins que lui lance Nami.

**Proche** : Oh non ! On va encore perdre !

**Perona** : Je les déteste, je les déteste !

Sur le terrain, les Mugiwaras se congratulent comme s'ils avaient déjà gagné le match.

**Paulee** : Plus que cinq minutes au temps réglementaire, les gars. Zoro, si tu marques, on doit pouvoir gagner.

**Sanji**, _qui a quitté ses cages_ : Faut pas rêver, il sera pas foutu d'y arriver.

**Zoro**, _en se contenant difficilement_ : …

**Sanji**, _qui en profite_ : Hey, Marimo, comme t'as un sens de l'orientation tout pourri, je vais te filer un coup de main. C'est entre les poteaux qu'il faut tirer, pas à côté, ni au-dessus… C'est bon, tu visualises ?

**Zoro**, _qui a envie de commettre un meurtre mais qui pense au million de Berrys_ : Je… Visualise… Ouais…

**Igaram** : C'est le moment de vérité. Zoro place le ballon et recule de quelques pas. Dans les buts, Jyabura n'en mène pas large.

**Bon Clay**, _tendu_ : C'est à coup sûr le tournant du match ! Attention ! Et…

**Igaram et Bon Clay**, _en s'étreignant_ : Buuut !

Dans le public c'est la folie, les gens se prennent dans les bras, lancent une nouvelle ola. Shanks trinque avec Crocus et Rayleigh, les supportrices dansent et chantent, même Dragon et Garp ont oublié leur animosité. Le ciel lui-même est redevenu bleu, et le soleil brille de nouveau. Sur le terrain, les Ennemis sont fous de rage. Jyabura n'a rien pu faire, la violence du tir était telle qu'il a été entraîné dans les buts avec le ballon. Les Mugiwaras, eux, exultent. Gan Fall ouvre un œil, réveillé par le bruit, et regarde le score avant de se rendormir en souriant.

**Robin**, _en se calmant_ : Attendez le match n'est pas terminé.

**Nami**, _qui fait la ola_ : Sois pas aussi pessimiste, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ? On a gagné !

**Robin** : Hum… Je remarque juste que leurs adversaires ont l'air très très remontés… A mon avis, ils vont foncer dans le tas pour les dernières minutes, il risque d'y avoir du vilain.

**Nami** : Bah, tu t'inquiètes toujours trop.

Mais Robin a raison de s'inquiéter. Jyabura a abandonné les buts pour rejoindre Kaku dans le rond central. Ils ont tous les deux l'air effrayant. Ener, des éclairs crépitant autour de lui, a sa tête des mauvais jours, comme Ao Kiji, bien réveillé, qui matérialise des lances de glace. Wapol fait claquer sa terrible mâchoire, tandis que Foxy prépare son attaque. Enfin T-Bone a sorti son épée et Absalom a armé les deux armes cachées dans ses manches.

**Igaram** : Euh… Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser d'armes sur le terrain, normalement ?

**Bon Clay** : Là je crois qu'ils s'en fichent complètement.

**Baggy** : On va bouffer du Mugi !

Les Mugiwaras & Friends, sans savoir ce qui les attend, ont repris leur place sur le terrain et attendent le coup de sifflet de Smoker. Celui-ci annonce la reprise du jeu. Aussitôt, Kaku et Jyabura se transforment respectivement en girafe et en loup et se lancent à l'attaque, la bave aux lèvres. Les Mugiwaras qui tentent de les stopper sont repoussés sans ménagement. Luffy et Zoro veulent intervenir mais ils se rendent compte qu'Ao Kiji a gelé leurs pieds. Wapol poursuit Chopper en faisant claquer sa mâchoire, terrifiant le petit renne, tandis que Baggy envoie ses pieds faire des croches pieds en douce aux autres joueurs. Ener et Foxy se chargent de finir le « nettoyage » de la surface.

**Nami**, _horrifiée_ : Mais que fait l'arbitre ?

**Robin** : Regarde !

Smoker est aux prises avec Sengoku.

**Sengoku** : Vous n'intervenez pas…

**Smoker**, _fou de rage_ : Mais…

**Sengoku** : Oh, c'est qui le chef ?

**Smoker** : ….

**Bon Clay** : Incroyable ! L'arbitre ne bronche pas ! Le colonel pourtant connu pour son légendaire sens de l'honneur et sa droiture, le voilà qui favorise ouvertement les Ennemis !

**Igaram** : C'est horrible, Jyabura arrive devant les buts !

**Bon Clay**, _tendu_ : Tout repose sur les épaules de Sanji.

Dans les cages, le cuisinier, pas inquiet, sent que son heure de gloire est arrivée. Il va pouvoir prouver sa valeur et son talent devant toutes les spectatrices. Il rougit en imaginant les hordes de fangirls déchaînées qui voudront approcher le héros du match, lui parler, le toucher…

**Bon Clay** : Oh mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il est devenu tout rouge et ensuite il est tombé, tout seul !

**Igaram** : Et il n'arrive pas à se relever, il se tortille sur le sol comme un asticot géant…

Le cuisinier sent que quelque chose ou quelqu'un enserre ses jambes, l'empêchant de se relever.

**Nami** : C'est forcément Absalom !

**Sanji** : Crétin de lion de merde ! Lâche-moi !

**Absalom**, _toujours invisible_ : Cours toujours ! Ah bah non abruti, tu peux pas !

Jyaura est seul devant le but. Désespéré, Sanji le voit se préparer à tirer.

**Vivi et Conis** : Nooon !

**Bon Clay** : Je ne peux pas voir ça, c'est trop affreux !

**Nami** : Il faut faire quelque chose !

**Kureha**, _en lui passant la bouteille_ : Laissez-nous faire, les gamines !

Et là, devant un public médusé :

**Kokoro et Kureha**, _en ôtant leurs débardeurs__ :_ Coup de poing de l'amour !

Des cris terribles montent du stade. Sur le terrain, tous les joueurs tombent sur le sol, pris de convulsions, poussant des cris d'animaux blessés.

**Igaram**, _en se couvrant les yeux_: Aaah ! C'est horrible !! Mes yeux ! Ils saignent !

Mr 13, le vautour, s'est crashé au milieu de la pelouse, mais Miss Friday a eut le temps de filmer et les images ont été retransmises dans le monde entier. Les techniciens sont évanouis, de même que tous les hommes présents.

**Kokoro** : On fait toujours notre petit effet…

**Les autres femmes** : …

Sur le terrain, seule Tashigi est encore debout. Elle consulte le chrono et s'aperçoit que le temps réglementaire est terminé. Elle hésite mais prend finalement le sifflet de Smoker et annonce la fin du match.

**Nami**, _qui a pris la place de Bon Clay_ : Et c'est donc une magnifique victoire de l'équipe des Mugiwaras & Friends !

**Robin**, _au micro d'Igaram_: Victoire amplement méritée !

**Nami** : Oui mais il faut quand même avouer que c'était mal parti…

**Robin** : Effectivement, mais ils ont su redresser la situation ! Mais sans l'aide précieuse de leurs équipières, que je ne nommerai pas…

**Nami** : Un peu de modestie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

**Robin** : Donc sans leur aide, ils auraient sûrement perdu !

**Nami** : Ils auraient été atomisés ! En fait, si on regarde bien, ils ont tous été plus nuls les uns que les autres…

**Robin** : Pitoyables…

**Nami** : La honte de la piraterie.

**Robin** : Si on n'avait pas été là…

**Nami** : Ils auraient été écrasés par les boulets d'en face.

**Robin**, _en lorgnant ostensiblement vers la coupe_ : On peut donc dire que la victoire nous revient…

**Nami**, _en louchant sur le gros coffre rempli de Berrys remis au vainqueur_: Absolument…

**Robin** : Sur ce, nous remercions tous nos partenaires, les équipes techniques qui ont assuré la retransmission dans le monde entier, les spectateurs et téléspec…

**Nami**, _qui a déjà abandonné le micro_ : Tu viens ? On doit tout rafler avant qu'ils se réveillent !

**Robin** : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait des gars ?

**Nami** : Ils se débrouilleront, on n'est pas leurs mères !

**Bon Clay**, _qui est à peine conscient mais qui réussit à attraper le micro_ : C'était… C'était le match du siècle chers a… chers amis… Je vous souhaite à tous… une bonne fin de journée…


	4. Chap4: Je t'attends

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié dans les Choses étranges ! Bon, je dois dire que ce one-shot n'est pas vraiment « étrange » (il faut dire que vu ce qui précède…). En fait Namionepiece m'avait demandé un LuNa humoristique il y a quelques temps et je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée. Et hier en entendant une chanson, ça a fait tilt. Un petit tilt, hein, ça ne sera pas délirant comme les précédents chapitres. Mais ça me permet d'écrire ma première song-fic._

_Par contre j'ai un peu triché, je n'ai pas gardé le texte complet de la chanson. Pas sûre que ce soit très intéressant, vous verrez bien ! Bon j'arrête de vous saouler avec mon avant-propos, voilà ma première song-fic sur la belle chanson « Je t'attends » de Jean-Louis Aubert._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !_

**Je t'attends**

Sanji se passe une main sur le visage. Il a du mal à émerger ce matin. Il faut dire que la fête de la veille s'est terminée tard… ou tôt, c'est selon. Il n'y a aucun bruit sur le Thousand Sunny, à son grand soulagement. Il ouvre la porte et sort à la lumière, appréhendant déjà l'éblouissement qui ne saurait tarder. Il ferme les yeux, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil et fait quelques pas.

- Oy Sanji !

Le jeune cuisinier sursaute et manque tomber, surpris. Luffy vient de se jeter sur lui. Il saute maintenant sur place, excité comme une puce.

- Sanji, hey Sanji ! Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, San…

- La ferme, grogne le cuisinier mal réveillé et qui sent un début de migraine lui marteler les tempes.

- C'est prêt, dis c'est prêt ? J'ai trop faim moi ! Dis, dis, c'est prêt ? Steuplè Sanji !

Pour toute réponse il reçoit un violent coup de pied en plein visage.

- Comment veux-tu que ce soit prêt espèce de crétin ? Je viens juste de me lever !

- Bah dépêche-toi de préparer le p'tit-déj alors, je meurs de faim moi.

- Tu vas mourir tout court si tu continues, espèce de cinglé.

- Mais je veux manger, moi !

- Tu mangeras quand ce sera prêt et si tu me gonfles trop je me mets en grève. Compris ? Maintenant si tu veux bouffer, tu vas attendre et surtout la fermer.

A ces mots il traverse rapidement le pont jusqu'à la cuisine dans laquelle il s'enferme en claquant la porte. Luffy soupire. Attendre. Encore et toujours. Il déteste attendre. Il fait quelques pas sur le pont. Les autres ne sont pas encore levés. Il regarde vers la porte des chambres. Attendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Luffy ? demande Usopp qui vient de se lever et qui rejoint Chopper, Franky et Zoro, occupés à regarder leur capitaine.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille est allongé sur l'herbe du pont, les mains derrière la tête, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche. Il fixe le ciel en chantonnant.

_Je t'attends de bon matin_

_Avec ces trois notes à la main_

_Je t'attends comme la rosée_

- Bah… Il attend, répond Zoro.

- Et il attend quoi ?

- Chais pas.

- Et pourquoi il est allongé là ?

- Chais pas.

- Et pourquoi…

- Mais est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Luffy moi ? s'emporte le sabreur.

Le capitaine regarde attentivement le ciel, pensif.

- Il regarde quoi là ? Les nuages ? demande Franky.

- Oh, s'exclame Chopper. Il fait peut-être comme moi quand je m'ennuie, je cherche des images dans les nuages !

Les pirates le regardent un instant avant de lever le nez vers le ciel.

- Ah ouais, fait Usopp. Regardez ceux-là, on dirait des scarabées !

- Ca va pas ? se moque Franky. Ca y ressemble pas du tout. C'est une guitare !

- Non, c'est un cerisier en fleur, intervient Chopper.

- Une bouteille de rhum qui vient juste d'être débouchée, les contredit Zoro.

- Vous vous trompez tous, intervient Robin qui vient de les rejoindre. C'est un bouquet de fleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Luffy ?

_Je t'attends de bon matin_

_Avec ces trois fleurs à la main_

_Je t'attends comme un parfum_

- C'est quoi cette odeur ? Le petit-déjeuner ? demande Usopp.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon…

- Nami nee-chan n'est pas là ? demande Franky.

- Pas encore prête, répond Robin.

- Dites, intervint soudain Zoro. Vous croyez que c'est le petit-déjeuner qu'il attend comme ça ?

_Je t'attends comme on attend le jour_

_Mon amour, mon amour_

- Mais non, répond Usopp en haussant les épaules. Je sais qu'il adore bouffer mais quand même… Elle va où Robin ?

La jeune femme se dirige vers son capitaine, suivie des autres pirates. Arrivée près de lui elle s'accroupit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Luffy ?

- J'attends.

- Hum… Et tu attends quoi ?

Le jeune homme ne répond pas mais soupire. Il tourne la tête vers la porte des chambres. Ses amis se regardent, sans comprendre, et le laissent. Ils se retrouvent devant la porte de la cuisine.

- C'est clair, dit Zoro à voix basse. J'ai raison, il attend la bouffe.

- Mais non, chuchote Robin, tu n'as rien compris, il attend…

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous devant ma cuisine ? demanda Sanji en ouvrant la porte. Oh Robin-chwan, tu es levée ? Tu es radieuse ma beauté !

- Hey, l'interrompt Franky, qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Luffy tout à l'heure ?

- Bah juste d'attendre que ce soit prêt. Pourquoi ?

- Regarde.

Luffy est toujours allongé sur le sol, le regard dans le vague, mâchouillant son brin d'herbe.

_J'attends le jour de ton retour_

_Mon amour, mon amour_

- Il est toujours comme ça le matin ? demanda Chopper.

- Non mais d'habitude quand il arrive le petit-déj' est prêt, il a juste à se jeter dessus et il a pas à attendre. Mais ce matin j'ai eu du mal à me lever et du coup… Bah il était déjà là avant que ce soir prêt.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, s'exclame Zoro. C'est le p'tit-déj qu'il attend comme ça !

- Attends…

- C'est forcément ça. On connaît tous son amour pour la bouffe…

- Ouais, ça fait même peur des fois, ajouta Usopp.

- Ne m'en parle pas, frémit Chopper en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec Luffy.

_Viens_

Le capitaine se lève finalement et reste debout au milieu du pont, regardant alternativement la cuisine et la porte des chambres.

_Je t'attends de bon matin_

_Je t'attends, j'attends, j'ai froid j'ai faim_

_Je t'attends comme le bon pain_

- Mais si c'est ça ! insiste Zoro. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ce soit d'autre ?

- Réfléchis, lui dit Robin. Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ce matin ?

-…

- …

- Nami ?

Tous comprennent où elle veut en venir. Tous sauf Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Robin-chwan ?

- Mouais, dit Zoro en ignorant le cuisinier. Moi je parie qu'il attend le petit-déjeuner, je connais Luffy.

- C'est sûr, répond Sanji.

- Mais c'est Nami, dit Usopp, pensif. Tu crois qu'entre la bouffe et elle il choisirait la bouffe ?

- C'est sûr, répond le sabreur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? tente d'intervenir Sanji.

- Sanji, lui dit Robin, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Il est complètement bouché…

- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que Luffy attende Nami ?

- …

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporte le cuisinier en devenant très pâle.

- Voyons, on sait tous qu'il y a un lien particulier entre eux, dit Robin avec un sourire.

- Pff

- Même moi je l'ai vu, dit Zoro.

- Toi tu vois ce que tu veux…

- Leur relation a évoluée depuis quelques temps, ajoute Chopper.

- Arrêtez !

- Luffy est amoureux de Nami, c'est tout, intervient Usopp. Ah, l'amour…

- La ferme !

- Hey, même moi je l'ai remarqué alors que je viens de vous rejoindre, dit Franky. Ah, ça me donne envie de chanter une chanson, une ode aux amours en mer !

- Abstiens-toi ! Taisez-vous ! Moi je vous le dis, ajoute le cuisinier, ce qu'il attend c'est le petit-déj, un point c'est tout.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec love-sourcil, dit Zoro avant de s'interrompre. Merde, c'est moi qui aie dit ça ?

- Moi aussi, dit finalement le cyborg. Je pense que le capitaine préfère encore la bouffe à nee-chan. Je parie 10.000 Berrys sur le petit-déjeuner.

- Je tiens le pari, répondit Robin, sûre d'elle. Mais moi je dis que c'est Nami.

- D'accord avec Robin, disent Chopper et Usopp.

- Si vous voulez perdre de l'argent…

Sur le pont, Luffy continue son manège mais il commence à s'impatienter.

_Quand on attend quelqu'un_

_Si tôt le matin_

_Est-ce que j'attends en vain ?_

A ce moment la porte des chambres s'ouvre enfin sur Nami. La navigatrice est en forme et rayonnante. Luffy cesse son manège et la fixe, bouche ouverte.

_Je t'attends comme on attend le jour_

_Mon amour, mon amour_

Sanji voit sa réaction et pâlit.

- Le petit-déj est prêt ! crie-t-il.

Luffy tourne aussitôt la tête vers lui, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_J'attends le jour de ton retour_

_Mon amour, mon amour_

- Bonjour tout le monde ! lance Nami d'une voix chantante, le sourire aux lèvres.

Luffy la regarde avec un sourire béat.

_Je t'attends comme on attend le jour_

_Mon amour, mon amour_

- A la bouffe ! intervient Sanji, retenant à nouveau l'attention de Luffy.

_Mon amour, mon amour_

- Ca va Luffy ? demanda Nami en passant près de lui, son parfum de mandarine faisant tourner la tête du jeune homme.

_Mon amour, mon amour_

- Allez sinon y en aura plus, insiste Sanji.

_Mon amour, mon amour_

Tout le monde rentre finalement dans la cuisine et s'installe. Les pirates jettent des regards anxieux à leur capitaine, au grand étonnement de l'intéressé et de Nami. Luffy s'assoit et attend avec impatience de pouvoir commencer à manger. La navigatrice s'installe face à lui, tout sourire, et le capitaine la dévore des yeux. Robin, Usopp et Chopper sourient.

A cet instant Sanji pose sur la table les plats du petit-déjeuner et Luffy n'a plus d'yeux que pour eux. Il se jette dessus avec un air béat. Zoro, Sanji et Franky font des sourires narquois à leurs amis qui soupirent, et de l'argent change de main.

Luffy et Nami observent leur manège avec étonnement avant de se regarder. Finalement la jeune femme hausse les épaules et lui sourit. Luffy répond à son sourire, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_Je t'attends de bon matin_

_Je t'attends le jour se lève enfin_

_Je te laisse ce refrain_


	5. Chap5: Mangez moi

_Bonjour bonjour… Alors… Euh… Je suis un peu gênée, là. Mais d'un autre côté, dans ce recueil d'OS, vous savez un peu à quoi vous attendre… Mais… Bon, pas la peine, vous me direz si je suis mûre pour l'asile ou pas en lisant. Pardon d'avance…_

_La fic se base sur la chanson « Mangez-moi » de Billy Ze Kick et les gamins en folie. Bon les plus jeunes ne connaîtront peut-être pas (si c'est le cas ne me le dites pas s'il-vous-plaît, sinon je vais me prendre un coup de vieux magistral, et j'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment^^). Si vous voulez la trouver, et bien, Google est votre ami ! _

_Sur ce je ne vous dis pas « Bonne lecture », ce serait un peu exagéré !!_

**Mangez-moi**

- Pourquoi je peux pas y aller, Nami ?

La navigatrice poussa un soupir. La veille Luffy avait tellement mangé que, non content d'épuiser leurs réserves de nourriture, il s'était rendu malade, et Chopper et elle avaient dû se relayer toute la nuit à son chevet. Le jeune homme était malade pour la première fois de sa vie et cette expérience avait été particulièrement traumatisante. Nami, sûre désormais qu'elle n'aurait jamais, mais alors jamais d'enfant, se rappellerait avec douleur de cette nuit. De plus, le fait que toutes leurs réserves soient épuisées avait rendu les autres pirates moroses et grincheux, et l'ambiance était détestable sur le Thousand Sunny.

Heureusement, dans la matinée, Usopp avait aperçu une petite île et ils s'étaient dirigés vers elle, remarquant qu'elle avait un climat automnal. La navigatrice s'était étonnée qu'elle n'apparaisse pas sur la route du Log Pose, mais à la perspective de pouvoir refaire le plein de nourriture, elle avait oublié ses doutes. Ils s'étaient approchés au maximum et Zoro, Sanji et Robin étaient partis en exploration. Chopper avait insisté pour que Luffy reste sur le bateau après la nuit terrible qu'il venait de passer.

- Allez, Nami !

- Arrête, on dirait un enfant. Et puis c'est Chopper qui a voulu que tu restes, alors c'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là…

Luffy repassa aussitôt du mode « yeux de cocker triste » à celui d' « enfant boudeur » et il grimpa sur la tête de lion en grognant. Nami soupira à nouveau avant de se replonger dans son livre. Soudain Usopp, de la vigie, les appela.

- Hey les gars, Zoro nous fait de grands signes sur la plage !

Tous se précipitèrent sur le pont et écarquillèrent les yeux pour tenter de voir l'escrimeur.

- Il fait de grands gestes étranges… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

- C'est assez… incompréhensible…

- C'est Zoro, quoi.

- On dirait une espèce de danse ridicule…

- Attendez, on dirait qu'il nous fait signe de le rejoindre !

Les pirates se regardèrent, hésitants. Mais Luffy, lui, sautait autour de ses amis, emballé par l'idée de rejoindre l'île et de partir enfin en exploration. Finalement, ils se décidèrent. Si Zoro les appelait, c'est que c'était important, ils avaient peut-être eu un problème. Franky laissa le Sunny à la garde de Brook et sortit le Mini-Merry afin de leur permettre de rejoindre la plage.

- Nami ! Nami ! Nami !

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme, excédée.

- On peut y aller avec le waver ? dit Luffy avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut transporter qu'une personne.

- Bah non, sur Skypiea on était deux dessus et y a pas eu de problème ! En plus on est près de la plage, c'est pas loin du tout. Allez…

- Ecoute… commença la jeune femme en évitant son regard.

- S'il-te-plaît ! geignit le jeune homme en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Nami leva les yeux au ciel, elle était incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit quand il la regardait comme ça. Elle acquiesça, pour la plus grande joie de son ami qui se précipita vers le waver. Elle le suivit et ils montèrent tous les deux sur l'étrange objet qu'ils avaient ramené de l'île céleste.

_Un après-midi d'automne_

_On avait trouvé un moyen de locomotion_

- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? demanda Nami en se retournant vers le capitaine.

- Aucune idée, ça m'est venu comme ça, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Bon concentre-toi Luffy, si tu tombes et que je dois te repêcher ça te coûtera très cher, crois-moi.

Luffy déglutit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la navigatrice, se collant littéralement à elle.

- Pas aussi serré, tu m'empêches de bouger, dit celle-ci en riant.

- Comme ça c'est mieux ? demanda Luffy en relâchant un peu son étreinte.

- C'est… C'est parfait, oui, accroche-toi, répondit Nami avant de lancer le waver.

La jeune femme, en experte du pilotage, rattrapa rapidement le Mini-Merry et le doubla, éclaboussant ses nakamas au passage, pour le plus grand plaisir de Luffy qui éclata de rire. Ils arrivèrent très vite à la plage et y attendirent leurs amis. Zoro s'avança vers eux, suivi de Robin et Sanji, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là ? demanda-t-il.

- Bah c'est toi qui nous as demandé de venir.

- Pas du tout.

- Mais si, insista Usopp. Tu nous faisais de grands signes…

- Je vous disais de m'envoyer Chopper, on avait besoin de lui. Vous avez pas compris ? Je vous montrais les bois sur sa tête, et son chapeau, ajouta-t-il en mimant.

- Ah, firent-ils tous en comprenant enfin l'étrange attitude de leur ami.

- Crétin de sabreur même pas foutu de faire des signes correctement, grommela Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? gronda Zoro. T'as un problème ?

- Mon problème c'est que t'es un abruti, c'est tout !

Le sabreur se jeta sur Sanji et ils commencèrent à se battre, sous les regards consternés de leurs camarades.

- Mais pourquoi vous aviez besoin de moi ? demanda Chopper à Robin. Quelqu'un est malade ?

- Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la jeune femme. Mais on a trouvé des champignons à l'air appétissant, et on ne sait pas s'ils sont comestibles. Zoro voulait les goûter, mais on ne sait jamais, il aurait pu tomber sur un mauvais et ça l'aurait rendu tellement malade que sa peau se serait couverte de pustules noires puantes, sa langue aurait tellement gonflé qu'elle aurait obstrué sa gorge et il serait mort asphyxié dans d'horribles râles d'agonie…

Robin s'interrompit en constatant que tous la regardaient, livides, vaguement verts, une main devant la bouche.

- Euh, ça va Robin on a compris, dit Nami qui craignait de se sentir mal. On va aller voir ça, d'accord Chopper ? Toi tu sauras nous dire s'ils sont comestibles ou non, tu es tellement intelligent…

- Arrête, crétine ! s'insurgea le renne avec un grand sourire. Je déteste les compliments ! En route !

Ils séparèrent Sanji et Zoro et se mirent en route vers les fameux champignons.

_Un après-midi d'automne_

_On avait trouvé un moyen de locomotion_

_Alors on est parti à la cambrousse_

_Les champs étaient humides et suffisamment acides_

_C'était le bon moment pour aller cueillir des champignons_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chanson, Luffy ?

- Je sais pas, mais ça me trotte dans la tête depuis qu'on est partis du Sunny, répondit le jeune homme.

- Je savais pas que tu connaissais tant de choses sur la cueillette des champignons, remarqua Nami en se tournant vers lui.

- Bah on y allait souvent avec Ace, quand on était mômes. Mais j'ai jamais su faire la différence entre les bons et les mauvais…

Ils s'arrêtèrent au signal de Robin et regardèrent autour d'eux. Le sous-bois où ils étaient était effectivement plein de champignons. Chopper et les autres s'accroupirent et les examinèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy partit fouiner dans les fourrés. Il en vit d'autres, un peu différents de ceux trouvés par Robin. Ceux-ci étaient petits, avec un long pied, marron clair. Le capitaine en cueillit un et le regarda sous toutes les coutures, hésitant. Mais il mourait de faim, et ce champignon avait décidément une bonne tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'appelait…

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

- Luffy !

Le jeune homme sursauta et avala le champignon d'un coup, avant de se mettre à tousser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Nami en s'approchant.

- Euh… Rien du tout, répondit précipitamment Luffy en se plaçant devant le groupe de champignons qu'il avait découvert.

Nami l'observa d'un air suspicieux mais, ne trouvant rien à lui reprocher, elle retourna vers ses compagnons qui entouraient toujours Chopper.

- Ils sont comestibles, annonça le petit renne. C'est ce qu'on appelle des chanterelles jaunissantes, et c'est délicieux.

- Tu as entendu Sanji ? demanda Nami en constatant que le cuisinier avait le regard perdu dans son décolleté. Hey, garde tes yeux où je peux les voir !

- Pardon ma Nami-swan adorée, chantonna le jeune homme, les joues très rouges.

- Tu vas pouvoir nous faire une bonne fricassée de champignons, dit Usopp en lui montrant les chanterelles.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les pirates cueillirent tous les champignons qu'ils trouvèrent. Il fut décidé qu'ils ne rentreraient pas immédiatement au bateau, mais qu'ils mangeraient sur la plage, profitant de cette agréable journée d'automne. Franky retourna sur le Sunny chercher Brook ainsi que les ustensiles nécessaires à Sanji, et ils commencèrent à préparer le repas. Luffy, qui s'était attardé dans les bois, les rejoignit et versa dans le panier rempli de champignons ceux qu'il avait découvert dans le fourré. Il avait la langue pâteuse, et les oreilles qui bourdonnaient un peu, mais il se sentait étrangement léger. Il regarda quelques instants les spécimens qu'ils venaient d'apporter.

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_C'est le chant du psylo qui supplie_

_Qui joue avec les âmes_

_Et ouvre les volets de la perception_

- Gya ! cria Luffy en sursautant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Sanji, surpris.

- Les… Les champignons… Ils m'ont parlé !

- Ah, répondit le blond au bout de quelques instants. Ca va pas mieux, toi…

Il saisit alors le panier, prit les premiers champignons qu'il trouva et les examina. Ils dégageaient une odeur particulière… et leur aspect... Mais Chopper avait dit qu'ils étaient bons.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous à les regarder comme ça ? demanda Zoro. T'essaye de les hypnotiser ? Ou alors t'es si désespéré que tu te mets à draguer les champignons…

- Crétin, je te répondrai même pas, t'en vaut pas la peine… Par contre, je leur trouve quand même un aspect bizarre à ceux-là…

- Mais Chopper a dit qu'ils étaient bons, intervint Usopp. Alors y a pas de raison.

- T'as qu'à les goûter, dit Zoro avec un sourire. Ah mais non, t'as peur…

- Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir ! gronda Sanji en en prenant un. Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui as la trouille.

- T'as qu'à croire, fit Zoro en en prenant un autre.

- …, fit Usopp alors qu'ils le regardaient.

Il prit lui aussi un champignon et l'avala, comme ses amis, avant de tirer la langue.

- Beurk, pas top…

- Mouais, je ne vais sûrement pas servir ceux-là à mes chéries.

- J'aime bien moi, dit Zoro. Ca a un petit goût de terre mais c'est pas désagréable.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre à sa cuisine, tandis qu'Usopp s'éloignait à la rechercher de Luffy. Les pirates étaient affamés et tournaient autour du cuisinier, impatients. Franky avait si faim qu'il glissa la main dans le panier et vola quelques champignons qu'il avala rapidement, avant de tirer la langue. Chopper avait dit qu'ils étaient délicieux ? Le tanuki avait décidément des goûts étranges… Finalement le repas fut enfin prêt et ils allèrent tous s'assoir sur la plage. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange…

- Sanji ?

- Hum…

- Sanji !

Le jeune homme, la bouche ouverte, le regard vitreux, ne répondit pas. Il fixait Nami et Robin comme s'ils ne les avaient jamais vues… Les deux jeunes femmes, très légèrement vêtues, lui envoyaient des baisers en prenant des poses lascives…

- Il me regarde bizarrement, remarqua Nami en frissonnant. Il me fait peur… Luffy ? Ca va ?

Le capitaine se balançait d'avant en arrière en fixant le panier de champignons.

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

- Ils me parlent… Vous ne les entendez pas ?

- Que… Le panier de champignons te parle ? demanda Nami en suivant son regard.

- Ils sont là, autour de nous, vous ne les voyez pas ?

Encerclant les pirates, d'énormes champignons chantaient et dansaient, et personne ne semblait trouver cela étrange. Luffy se frotta les yeux.

- _Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!,_ chantonnait le capitaine, complètement ailleurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nami avant de sursauter.

Usopp venait de se lever, mort de rire, avant d'entamer autour d'eux une danse étrange.

- Regardez, cria-t-il. C'est moi le roi du Limbo !

Les pirates, du moins ceux qui étaient dans leur état normal, le virent essayer de passer sous une barre de Limbo imaginaire, avant de s'écrouler sur la plage, hilare. Chopper, sourcils froncés, regarda Luffy qui délirait, Usopp qui riait comme un fou, Sanji qui contemplait les filles avec un regard concupiscent et la bave aux lèvres.

- Je me demande si…, commença-t-il.

- Oy les gars ! hurla Franky en prenant une pose et en sortant sa guitare. Ce soir, c'est une chanson spéciale dédiée à mes amis ! Oui les gars, vous êtes les meilleurs, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil dans le vide avant de se mettre à chanter.

- Mais à qui il parle ? demanda Zoro en se retournant.

- Je crois que lui aussi est atteint, s'écria Chopper.

- Atteint ? Mais par quoi monsieur le docteur ? demanda Robin en réprimant un sourire.

- Je crois… Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé des champignons hallucinogènes !

Nami recracha aussitôt la bouchée qu'elle venait d'avaler et regarda son assiette d'un air suspicieux.

- T'avais dit qu'ils étaient comestibles, lui reprocha Zoro.

- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Chopper en regardant dans le panier. Ah ! s'écria-t-il en sortant un des champignons ramenés par Luffy. C'en est un ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Luffy ! cria Nami.

Mais le capitaine était complètement « parti ». Il se lança à la poursuite des énormes champignons, dansant et chantant, alors que Sanji tombait en syncopes, assailli par ses deux déesses en petites tenues, du moins dans son esprit. Franky quant à lui se mit soudain à courir le plus vite possible le long de la plage alors qu'Usopp, une fois sa crise de rire terminée, se mettait soudain à sangloter et à se rouler sur le sol en poussant des cris désespérés. Nami et Chopper les regardaient, horrifiés.

- Etrange, dit Brook. Je me souviens avoir mangé un de ceux là, et ça ne m'a fait aucun effet…

- Mais tu es un squelette, dit Chopper en le regardant, c'est sûrement pour ça que ça ne t'atteint pas.

- Oh…

- Tes déçu ? demanda Zoro en souriant. Moi aussi j'en ai mangé, et ça m'a rien fait du tout, je suis parfaitement normal.

- Mais toi t'es déjà anormal à la base, remarqua perfidement Nami. Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

- Mais non, dit Robin en souriant. Au pire ils auront un mal de crâne demain, mais c'est tout, il n'y en avait pas assez pour que ce soit dangereux.

Les pirates la regardèrent d'un air suspicieux.

- Euh… Robin ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu es optimiste… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es optimiste ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu n'es jamais optimiste, continua Nami. Oh ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant sur l'archéologue un index accusateur. T'en as pris toi aussi !

- Pas du tout, se défendit Robin en rougissant.

- Mais si, c'est sûr, approuva Zoro en éclatant de rire.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle, explosa Nami. Chopper, il faut qu'on les rattrape !

Soudain le vent se leva, un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre, et la pluie se mit à tomber à verse, sans prévenir.

- Putain Nami qu'est-ce que tu fous ? hurla Zoro, trempé. T'aurais pu nous prévenir !

Chopper, Brook et lui regardèrent alors attentivement la navigatrice gênée et rougissante.

- Toi aussi ! firent-ils tous en chœur.

- C'est pas important ça, se défendit Nami. Zoro, va chercher les cirés dans le Mini-Merry !

- Les cirés ?

- Oui j'avais dit à Franky d'en ramener au cas où !

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, appréciant cette maigre protection contre le déluge qui s'abattait sur eux. Ils durent ensuite rattraper leurs amis pour leur enfiler leurs cirés et vérifier qu'ils allaient relativement bien. Mais Luffy manquait à l'appel. Vérifiant que leurs compagnons les suivaient, les pirates s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans les bois à la recherche de leur capitaine.

_Il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour là_

_Heureusement on avait des capuches_

_Et surtout des pochons solides_

- Franky, la ferme !

_Là-bas des vaches nous regardaient_

_D'un air complice et détendu_

- Mais où est-ce que tu vois des vaches toi ? s'étonna Nami.

- Laisse tomber Nami, lui conseilla Chopper, ils délirent.

_Y'avait plus qu'à s'y mettre_

_Pour assurer la cueillette_

- C'est pas vrai qu'ils s'y mettent tous maintenant, dit Zoro en soupirant.

- Regardez Luffy est là !

Ils venaient d'arriver là où ils avaient trouvé les chanterelles, et ils virent Luffy à genoux devant un fourré. En s'approchant, ils le virent qui regardait, fasciné, un groupe de champignons.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Chopper, ce sont des psilocybes…

- Chut ! fit Luffy d'une vois forte. Vous allez les déranger !

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_C'est le chant du psylo qui supplie_

_Qui joue avec les âmes_

_Et ouvre les volets de la perception_

- Vous les entendez chanter ?

- Mais oui Luffy, mais oui, dit Nami en le prenant par les épaules et en l'aidant à se relever. Euh… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tes yeux sont… bizarres.

Nami plissa les yeux et observa plus attentivement son capitaine avant de pousser un petit cri. Ses yeux changeaient de couleur, brillaient, prenaient des formes étranges. Elle vit le capitaine remuer les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Oh non… Chopper ! cria-t-elle. Fais quelque chose ! Je me sens pas bien !

Mais le renne était occupé. Il courait après Usopp et Franky qui étaient partis à la recherche d'autres champignons hallucinogènes, toujours en chantant.

_Est-ce que c'est un bon ?_

- Chais pas… Oy Chopper ! demanda Usopp, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. Est-ce que c'en est un ?

- Non, c'est une chanterelle comme ceux de tout à l'heure, tu vois leur chapeau est plat et ils n'ont pas la même couleur.

_Mais non c'est pas un bon_

_Car y'a pas de téton_

_Et puis il est trop plat_

_Il a pas la bonne couleur_

- Oh merde, fit Franky en observant le sol.

_Ne nous décourageons pas_

_Ouvrons les oreilles et écoutons_

- Ecoutons ? demanda Chopper en regardant ses deux nakamas chanter et chercher sur le sol. Bon sang, ça s'arrange pas.

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_C'est le chant du psylo qui supplie_

_Qui joue avec les âmes_

_Et ouvre les volets de la perception_

- Mais laissez-moi ! hurla Luffy en donnant des coups de poing dans le vide. Nami, aide-moi, ils me poursuivent !

- Je ne vois rien ! Luffy ! Tu es où ? criait la navigatrice en avançant à tâtons dans un monde psychédélique.

Chopper se précipita vers elle, un peu débordé par les évènements. Pendant ce temps, Franky et Usopp, rejoints par Robin, poursuivaient leur quête.

- Oy Long-pif, pourquoi tu marches comme ça ? Tu vas te péter le dos !

_O toi, tu marches comme un canard_

_Mais c'est pour mieux les voir_

- Sinon je risquerais de les écraser en marchant dessus, expliqua Usopp avant de se redresser difficilement.

_Oh, putain j'ai mal au dos_

_Y faudrait un détecteur_

- Bah tu m'étonne tu vas te payer un lumba-truc comme ça ! Mais c'est pas con cette idée de détecteur, réfléchit le cybord, je suis sûr que je peux bidouiller quelque chose !

- Les gars, appela Robin. Venez vite voir !

La jeune femme se releva en montrant ce qu'elle venait de trouver sur le sol, aussi excitée que si elle venait de faire une découverte archéologique capitale.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Usopp en louchant dessus.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Franky, déçu.

_Tiens voilà un mégot d'pétard_

- Hein ? Mais ça veut dire qu'il y a des gens qui sont déjà passé dans le coin !

- Tu as tout compris Usopp, répondit Robin, déçue.

_Ca doit être un très bon champ_

_Ou alors y'en a qui sont passés déjà_

_Et sûrement qu'ils ont tous raflé_

- Tu crois ? Mais alors ça veut dire qu'on n'en trouvera pas d'autres ? paniqua le sniper, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Ne perdons pas espoir les amis, lança vaillamment Robin en se remettant à chercher avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Bon sang Robin est presque plus flippante quand elle est optimiste… Tu fais quoi Franky ? demanda-t-il en voyant son nakama sortir à nouveau sa guitare.

- Je vais leur chanter une chanson pour les faire venir…

Un peu plus loin, Chopper essayait de réunir ses amis, mais c'était mission impossible.

- Monsieur le cuisinier, demanda Brook à Sanji qui était de plus en plus rouge.

- Chut ! fit le jeune homme. Tu vas les déconcentrer.

- Euh… Qui ? murmura le squelette à son ami qui fixait les arbres.

- Nami-swan et Robin-chan, voyons ! Dire qu'elles sont en train… Elles sont en train…

Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase mais de la fumée lui sortait littéralement par les oreilles.

- Elles font quoi ?

- Mais t'es myro ? Elles sont en train de faire un strip-tease !

Le squelette tourna vivement la tête et regarda désespérément les arbres alors que son ami, la mâchoire tombant par terre, applaudissait comme un forcené.

- Mais j'en ai pris moi aussi de ces champignons, geignit Brook, dégouté par cette injustice flagrante. Pourquoi je ne vois rien alors ?

Quelques mètres plus loin, c'était l'horreur pour Luffy. Des champignons géants, ouvrant une bouche énorme, et pleine de dents acérées, le poursuivaient. Il avait beau se défendre, il ne pouvait pas les toucher.

- Au secours ! criait-il. Ils vont me bouffer !

- Luffy ? appelait Nami. Luffy ? Tu es où ? Je ne te vois pas !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et cria. L'un des champignons enragés se jetait sur Nami, prêt à la dévorer, et la jeune femme ne semblait pas consciente du danger. Luffy, n'écoutant que son courage, se jeta sur son amie et la fit tomber sur le sol, juste à temps. Ensuite il la releva rapidement et se mit devant elle, faisant face à la horde menaçante des champignons tueurs.

- Vous n'aurez jamais Nami ! cria-t-il bravement. Il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord !

Dans leur champ, Robin, Franky et Usopp désespéraient. Le sniper ne pleurait plus, et le cyborg avait cessé de chanter.

- Y en a plus, soupira Usopp.

- Oui, je pense qu'on a été devancés.

_C'coin la c'est sûr il est connu_

_Putain franchement comment veux-tu_

_Maintenant il est trop tard_

_On est bien avancés_

_On a les pieds tout mouillés_

- Euh… Robin ? Tu recommences à être pessimiste…

- Oh non, réalisa la jeune femme. Ca veut dire…

- Que les effets s'estompent, gémit Franky, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

- C'est peut-être pas une raison pour sangloter.

- Je sanglote pas, c'est la pluie crétin ! rétorqua le charpentier au milieu de ses larmes.

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_Plutôt que de m'écraser_

_Pourquoi ne pas me manger_

C'était le bouquet, maintenant c'était un champignon rasta qui se dandinait devant Luffy, le provoquant. Le jeune homme sentit sa colère monter. Ils se foutaient de lui, ils s'en prenaient à Nami… Ils allaient morfler.

- Chewing… Bazooka ! hurla t-il en projetant son bras devant lui dans une attaque terrible.

Nami, dont la vue s'éclaircissait, vit son bras balayer les arbres devant eux, qui tombèrent sur le sol.

Un peu plus loin, Sanji désespérait. Lui aussi commençait à reprendre ses esprits, sa vision était de plus en plus floue.

- Pas maintenant, gémit-il, encore un peu ! Dépêchez-vous les filles vous y êtes presque !

-Sanji-kun ? appela Nami, suspicieuse, en approchant de son nakama.

- Allez Nami-swan, insista le cuisinier qui ne l'avait pas entendue. Enlève cette petit-cul…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve grâce à un magistral coup de poing de Nami. Celle-ci, furieuse, se tourna vers Brook mais le squelette fit un signe de dénégation, paniqué.

- Moi je n'ai rien vu du tout, les champignons ne me font pas d'effet puisque je suis un squelette ! Yohoho !

Chopper arriva à cet instant, suivi de Robin, Franky et Usopp. Tous les Mugiwaras reprenaient petit-à-petit leurs esprits, et ils se sentaient soudain tristes, fatigués et un peu honteux. Sans un mot, ils reprirent le chemin de la plage et regagnèrent le Thousand Sunny, l'air sombre.

_Un après-midi d'automne_

_On avait trouvé un moyen de locomotion_

_Alors on est partis à la cambrousse_

_Les champs étaient humides et suffisamment acides_

_C'était le bon moment pour aller cueillir des champignons_

- Luffy, lança Nami à son capitaine qui chantonnait, accroché à sa taille, sur le waver. Si tu chantes encore une fois cette chanson, je te balance à la flotte. Compris ?

Il leur fallut encore quelques heures pour récupérer complètement de leur aventure. Sanji avait préparé le dîner avec des restes, évitant soigneusement les champignons, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tous faisaient la tête, évitant de se regarder. Ils s'ennuyaient et soupiraient.

- Bon les gars, dit Franky, faut oublier ce qui s'est passé sur cette île.

- Tout à fait d'accord, dit précipitamment la navigatrice.

- Je crois que c'est mieux, confirma Sanji, grimaçant en repensant à la bosse qui avait poussé sur son crâne.

- Ouais, dit Usopp, pas convaincu.

- Ou alors, intervint Robin, on pourrait y retourner ?

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour la regarder, surpris. La jeune femme regardait droit devant elle.

- Quoi ? Mais, Robin…

- C'est vrai qu'en fait c'était plutôt marrant, intervint Luffy. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils essayent de me bouffer.

- Plutôt marrant ? s'étrangla Sanji. Tu plaisantes c'était…

_- Merveilleux, hurla la voix dans sa tête_.

- Horrible, dit-il en rougissant.

_- Le plus beau jour de ma vie, insista son esprit._

- Affreux, ajouta-t-il en desserrant sa cravate. Il fait chaud ici, non ?

- Moi je n'en sais rien, grommela Brook, toujours dégouté de ne pas avoir participé à la « fête ». Puisque je suis un squelette…

- Moi non plus je sais pas, souffla Chopper. J'en ai pas pris non plus.

- C'est vrai que c'était pas si horrible, dirent Usopp et Franky avant de se regarder, gênés.

Tout le monde observa Nami. La jeune femme était abasourdie. Ils voulaient retourner sur l'île ? Revivre tout ça ? Ils étaient…

- Hey, dit-elle soudain. Où est Zoro ?

Zoro ! Ils l'avaient oublié sur l'île ! Personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Ils se précipitèrent tous au bastingage et virent que le sabreur attendait sur la plage, sous la pluie.

- Euh, dit Usopp qui l'observait avec les jumelles. Je crois qu'on peut tous faire notre testament, là.

- Les gars, lança soudain Nami. On ne peut pas le laisser là, on est obligés d'aller le chercher et de retourner sur l'île !

- Quoi ? firent-ils tous en même temps.

- Bah oui, maintenant on a une bonne raison d'y retourner, ajouta-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est parti ! cria Luffy, enthousiaste. Cap sur l'île des champignons qui chantent !

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!_

_C'est la chant du psylo qui supplie_

_Qui joue avec les âmes_

_Et ouvre les volets de la perception_

__ _ _ __

_Note de l'auteur : Alors, verdict ? A enfermer ou pas ?^^_


	6. Chap6: Visite au zoo

_Hum… Bonsoir… Alors, comment dire… En fait j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en cherchant désespérément le sommeil la nuit dernière, et en pensant à la visite au zoo qui était prévue aujourd'hui avec mon neveu. Voilà… Donc, euh, je me suis imaginé ce que donnerait une visite de nos pirates préférés dans un zoo. Et voilà. Je ne vous promets pas que ce sera très drôle, ou très bien écrit (j'ai fait ça en rentrant du zoo justement). En tout cas ce sera beaucoup moins délirant que le chap précédent, en même temps pour faire pire il fallait y aller… Alors voilà donc un petit one-shot sans prétention, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

_Ps : Les personnages de One Piece sont à maître Oda le très grand^^ _

**Visite au zoo**

- Nami, demanda Franck qui était à la barre, tu crois qu'on va bientôt atteindre le Triangle Florian ?

- D'ici quelques jours d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit la navigatrice en consultant du regard le Log Pose attaché à son poignet. Mais on va faire un petit arrêt avant d'y arriver.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Elle faillit lui répondre mais se reprit _in extremis_. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air de conspirateur. Tous les Mugiwaras étaient sur le pont à l'exception de leur capitaine qui visitait pour la énième fois leur nouveau navire en s'extasiant sur tous les détails.

- Les gars, appela Nami en leur faisant signe de s'approcher.

Intrigués, les pirates se réunirent autour d'elle et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle leur annonça :

- On va tous aller… Au Zoo !

- Quoi ? crièrent-ils tous.

- Ecoutez, Luffy m'a raconté un jour qu'il n'était jamais allé au zoo. Et en parlant avec Kokoro, j'ai appris qu'il y avait justement un zoo flottant non loin d'ici, sur la route de l'île des hommes-poissons. Alors on va s'y arrêter pour faire une surprise à Luffy.

- …

- Cachez-votre joie les gars, leur reprocha la jeune femme, surprise par leur réaction.

- C'est une bonne idée Nami, dit Robin, et ça va sûrement faire très plaisir à notre capitaine. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne, nous.

- Ouais, vous avez qu'à y aller tous les deux, ajouta Franky.

- Quoi ? s'écria Sanji. Pas question que je laisse ma Nami-swan toute seule avec ce crétin !

- Bon, et bah vous y allez tous les trois et vous nous foutez la paix, grogna Zoro.

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas, vous n'aimez pas les zoos ?

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, pas emballés.

- Sanji ?

- Désolé Nami-chérie, mais ça n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

- Usopp ?

- Bah j'avais prévu de bosser un peu sur mon arme aujourd'hui.

- Chopper ?

- Des animaux en cages ? Brrr…

- Robin ?

- J'ai un nouveau roman captivant, je ne peux pas le lâcher.

- Zoro… Bon toi je ne te demande même pas. Franky ?

- Ces animaux enfermés c'est trop triste, ça me donne envie de pleurer ou de chanter une chan…

- C'est même pas la peine de sortir ta guitare. Franchement les gars, ajouta-t-il, vous pourriez faire un effort pour Luffy !

- Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi d'y aller en tête-à-tête avec toi, lança Robin avec un sourire en coin.

Nami piqua un fard sur le champ tandis que Sanji les regardait alternativement avec une expression soupçonneuse.

- Ca suffit, dit-elle sèchement pour cacher son trouble, vous êtes pénibles. On va tous y aller, un point c'est tout.

- Tu nous fais chier, rétorqua Zoro en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ouais, ajouta Franky, on n'est plus des gamins.

- Bande de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais leur asséna de tels coups de poings qu'ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol, le crâne fumant. Nami, furieuse, une aura sombre et menaçante l'entourant, le poing serré, se tourna vers ses nakamas restants qui se serraient les uns contre les autres, terrifiés.

- Tout le monde ira au zoo pour faire plaisir à Luffy, compris ? Sinon je vous le ferai regretter…

- On va au Zoo ?

Nami se retourna et perdit aussitôt son expression effrayante, en baissant le poing.

- Lu-Luffy… Tu as tout entendu ? C'était censé être une surprise, ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner pour frapper une nouvelle fois le crâne de Zoro. C'est de ta faute, crétin ! La surprise est gâchée à cause de toi !

- C'est pas grave Nami, intervint Luffy avec un sourire réjoui. On va vraiment au zoo ? Tous ensembles ?

Les autres pirates grognèrent, l'air dépité, avant de voir l'expression de Nami. « Avec enthousiasme » lurent-ils sur ses lèvres.

- Ouais, dit Usopp, on est super contents.

- On adore le zoo !

- On va tous t'accompagner !

- Super !

- Tu vois, lança la navigatrice en souriant, on est tous heureux d'y aller avec toi.

- Nami t'es géniale, merci !

La jeune femme passa en mode pivoine, trop heureuse du compliment.

- Tous au zoo !

Quelques temps plus tard, ils marchaient tous dans les allées du zoo. Luffy s'extasiait sur tout ce qu'il voyait sous le regard attendri de Nami tandis que les autres traînaient les pieds derrière eux. Tous avaient un paquet de pop-corn dans les mains. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande pancarte annonçant le « monde des singes ».

- Il va être dans son élément, souffla Sanji en désignant le capitaine qui s'y précipitait.

- Le programme dit qu'on va voir des gibbons, des chimpanzés, des atèles, des sakis, des tamarins, des gorilles, des… Luffy ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- On va voir des singes, quoi.

- Euh… Oui, voilà, soupira la jeune femme en rangeant son programme. Et on va pouvoir leur donner le pop-corn qu'on a acheté.

- …

- Luffy ? Où est ton paquet de pop-corn ?

- Bah… Je l'ai mangé, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

- Mais on l'avait acheté exprès pour le donner aux singes, protesta Nami. Bon, c'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à prendre mon paquet.

Elle lui passa son pop-corn en soupirant et ils pénétrèrent chez les singes. Ils les voyaient se balancer d'arbre en arbre au-dessus de leurs têtes, tous différents mais plus agiles et drôles les uns que les autres. Les pirates leurs lançaient leurs popcorns, au grand plaisir des primates. En fait, seul Luffy ne participait pas, préférant nettement garder la nourriture pour lui.

Son petit manège n'échappa pas aux singes et, soudain, un petit primate roux apparut devant lui et lui chipa le paquet des mains avant de remonter dans son arbre.

- Vous avez vu ça ! cria Chopper, impressionné.

- Il lui a piqué sa bouffe ! se moqua Franky.

- Oh non, soupira Nami.

- Rends-moi ma bouffe ! hurla le capitaine.

Luffy allongea ses bras et se hissa jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche avant de se lancer à la poursuite du petit voleur. C'était la panique chez les singes qui criaient en sautant partout. Mais le capitaine n'abandonnait pas, cherchant son voleur. Soudain il le repéra, perché sur l'épaule d'un énorme gorille, son paquet de pop-corn dans les mains.

- Je le crois pas, gémissait la navigatrice.

- Pauvres animaux, dit Usopp en secouant la tête.

Des cris retentirent soudain et quelques bruits de lutte plus tard, Luffy se laissa retomber sur le sol, le visage sérieux. Personne ne touchait à sa nourriture, jamais. Plus loin, le gorille évanoui gisait affalé sur une branche d'arbre. Devant ses amis effarés, le capitaine sourit en montrant ses bras chargés : non seulement on y voyait son paquet de pop-corn, mais en plus il avait récupéré plusieurs régimes de bananes.

- Bien joué, Luffy, approuva Sanji en prenant les fruits.

- T'es cinglé, dit Franky en éclatant de rire.

- Pauvres, pauvres singes, compatit Chopper.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionnée ou désespérée, murmura Nami.

- Peut-être un peu des deux, suggéra Robin à qui rien n'échappait.

L'étape suivante les conduisit dans la volière des oiseaux. On y trouvait toutes les espèces, du plus petit rouge-gorge aux rapaces gigantesques. Les pirates les regardaient en ouvrant de grands yeux, appréciant la vision de tous ces plumages bariolés. Seul Chopper n'appréciait pas la visite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Luffy alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à la traîne.

- Ca me fait mal au cœur de voir ces pauvres oiseaux enfermés dans ces cages, répondit tristement le petit renne. Ils devraient être libres de voler dans le ciel, c'est là qu'est leur place, ajouta-t-il en soupirant avant de rejoindre le groupe.

Luffy resta en arrière, méditant ces paroles. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire son ami. Il s'imaginait, enfermé dans une cage, ne pouvant parcourir les mers pour atteindre son rêve. Non, c'était insupportable. Il serra les poings.

- Ouvrez, ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux, clama-t-il avec conviction en ouvrant une à une toutes les cages.

Les oiseaux s'engouffrèrent tous par les sorties, sous les regards réjouis de Luffy. Mais le jeune homme perdit rapidement son sourire en voyant tous les oiseaux prédateurs se jeter sur les plus petits et les dévorer. Il grimaça en voyant des plumes s'envoler alors que tous les volatiles se percutaient, se faisaient dévorer, se battaient entre eux. Finalement, il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne l'avait vu faire. Il referma rapidement les portes des cages, qui grincèrent dans la volière désormais beaucoup plus silencieuse, et s'éloigna en sifflotant, mine de rien.

Nami regardait autour d'elle, cherchant Luffy. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la volière il était étrangement calme et silencieux, elle avait peur qu'il n'apprécie pas la visite. Elle le trouva finalement planté devant un enclos, l'air perplexe, penchant la tête de côté en grimaçant. Elle approcha, curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Luffy ? Oh…

Elle rougit instantanément avant de lancer un regard outré à son capitaine qui observait le spectacle, captivé. Leurs nakamas, eux aussi curieux, les rejoignirent.

- Ouh là…

- Bah Luffy, je pensais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à la vie des animaux, lança Franky en riant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit même pas, penchant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, toujours perplexe. Il fut bientôt imité par ses amis qui faisaient tous une drôle de tête.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi…, dit-il finalement.

- Sportif ? proposa Zoro.

- Acrobatique ? insista Robin en grimaçant.

- Ouais, voilà, comme vous dites.

Le silence se fit de nouveau pendant quelques instants.

- Dis Luffy, lança soudain Sanji en le regardant, t'es au courant que ça ne se passe pas comme ça entre les humains ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh, bah ouais, non mais franchement, pour qui tu me prends ? répondit vivement le capitaine en lançant un rapide regard à Nami pour vérifier qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

Mais la jeune femme, une grimace sur le visage, regardait toujours l'enclos, comme les autres. Soudain, ils ouvrirent des yeux exorbités avant de détourner les yeux alors qu'un bruit de chute se faisait entendre.

- Oh !

- Ah !

- Outch !

- Ca doit faire mal.

- Je ne peux pas regarder ça, gémit Chopper en se cachant les yeux.

- Le pauvre…

- Un coup pour rien, lança Zoro, hilare.

Tout le monde éclata soudain de rire en entendant ça, incapable de se contrôler. Luffy, surpris, rit avec eux, un peu gêné.

- Dis Usopp, murmura-t-il à son ami entre deux éclats de rire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se marre ?

- Zoro a fait une plaisanterie graveleuse, répondit le sniper.

- Grave-quoi ?

- Laisse tomber et continue de rire.

Les Mugiwaras s'éloignèrent finalement, toujours morts de rire, pour continuer la visite. Le calme revint alors du côté des enclos.

- Les gars ? demanda timidement Chopper. Je peux rouvrir les yeux ? Les gars ?

L'étape suivante était le bassin des dauphins. Les pirates s'installèrent près du bassin, prêts à observer les acrobaties des animaux. Un dauphin en particulier faisait des plongeons, passait dans des cerceaux, envoyait un ballon aux filles ravies qui applaudissaient. Luffy, d'abord amusé, affichait maintenant un air ennuyé, un peu jaloux de l'attention que ses amies accordaient à cet animal.

- Je peux en faire autant, lança-t-il alors que Nami s'extasiait devant une nouvelle acrobatie du dauphin.

- Mais non Luffy, tu ne peux pas, tu sais bien que tu es une vraie enclume dans l'eau.

A ce moment là le dauphin éclaboussa le jeune homme en sifflant.

- Il se fout de moi ! s'écria Luffy en le montrant du doigt.

- N'importe quoi…

- Je suis sûr qu'il me nargue !

- C'est qu'un poisson…

- Un dauphin Zoro, précisa Chopper, c'est pas pareil.

- Hey Chopper, dit le capitaine en se tournant vers lui, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là ?

- Euh…

Diverses expressions se succédèrent sur le visage du petit renne alors qu'il réfléchissait rapidement.

- Il dit qu'il fait beau et qu'il est contente d'être là, mentit Chopper en regardant par terre.

- Tu mens…

- Ca se voit…

- Ne joue jamais au poker.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? insista Luffy en le fixant.

- Il-Il… Il se fout de toi, murmura le petit renne, gêné.

- Ah ouais ? On va voir ça !

Il posa son chapeau sur la tête de Nami et c'est avec un visage dur qu'il se précipita vers le bassin dont il fit le tour avant de s'engouffrer dans les bâtiments, toujours suivi par les sifflements moqueurs du dauphin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est séduisant quand il se montre aussi déterminé, murmura Nami.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa mâchoire tomba. Luffy était ressorti des bâtiments avec des brassards, des palmes, un tuba et une énorme bouée en forme de canard autour du ventre.

- Tu disais ? lança innocemment Robin à la navigatrice dépitée.

Luffy plongea et nagea rapidement jusqu'au dauphin. Les deux adversaires disparurent sous l'eau. Les pirates, inquiets, attendaient qu'ils remontent à la surface car ils ne voyaient plus rien. Ils entendirent des bruits de lutte et des sifflements de plus en plus paniqués avant de voir leur ami remonter, l'air satisfait. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses accessoires et passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que le dauphin remontait lentement à la surface, ne ressemblant plus à rien mais sifflant faiblement.

- Il dit qu'il s'excuse, souffla Chopper, terrifié par son ami.

- T'es un grand malade, lança Sanji en haussant les épaules.

- Je le crois pas, répétait Nami en le fixant, assez impressionnée malgré elle.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le bassin alors que les soigneurs, décidément très occupés entre les singes tabassés et les oiseaux décimés, se précipitaient vers un dauphin traumatisé.

Les Mugiwaras, qui prenaient finalement goût à cette visite, arrivèrent finalement devant un immense enclos qui regroupait plusieurs espèces notamment des éléphants, des rhinocéros, des hippopotames, et d'autres animaux, dans un espace recréant leur environnement naturel. Dans l'enclos d'à côté des lions cohabitaient en rugissant.

Les pirates s'approchèrent de la barrière et se trouvèrent face à un énorme éléphant. Zoro fronça les sourcils et observa l'animal. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les jeunes gens regardaient alternativement l'éléphant et leur nakama qui se fixaient, sans bouger, sans aucune réaction. Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant de voir qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Ce fut finalement Zoro qui gagna ce duel, l'éléphant baissa les yeux et barrit, arrachant un petit sourire satisfait au sabreur.

- Impressionnant, murmurèrent Robin et Nami en regardant leur ami.

- Ah ouais ? dit Luffy. A mon tour maintenant.

Il se plaça face à l'éléphant et lui lança un regard. Le regard. Tous sentirent quelque chose émaner de leur ami, une force terrible, comme une aura de puissance et d'autorité l'entourant. Les éléphants barrirent et se couchèrent sur le sol en faisant les morts, comme les rhinocéros, alors que tous les lions se couchaient sur le dos en position de soumission totale. Tous les animaux faisaient maintenant les morts, dans tous les enclos les entourant.

- Alors ? lança finalement un Luffy fier de lui. C'est qui le lion maintenant ?

- Je le crois pas, murmura Nami en le regardant avec des étoiles plein les yeux, impressionnée par la performance de son capitaine qu'elle trouvait décidément de plus en plus séduisant.

Les autres pirates aussi étaient soufflés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Mais l'un d'eux bouillait.

- C'est mon tour maintenant, lança Sanji, jaloux de l'effet que Luffy produisait sur Nami et Robin. Regardez ça les filles !

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, très classe, et lança son « regard qui tue » vers l'enclos.

Un peu plus tard, les pirates marchaient dans les allées. Leurs visages étaient très rouges et ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, essayant difficilement de contenir leur fou rire. Sanji, qui était à la traîne, faisait la gueule alors que Zoro, près de lui, avait le regard qui pétillait littéralement.

- La ferme, lança le cuisinier.

- Mais j'ai rien dit, se défendit le sabreur qui passait finalement l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie.

- Je vois très bien que tu veux te foutre de ma gueule alors la ferme !

- En fait, dit Zoro en retenant un éclat de rire, je voulais juste dire que plus jamais je douterai de ton pouvoir de séduction.

A ce moment une espèce de ronronnement se fit entendre et une petite patte griffue caressa les cheveux de Sanji qui soupira et essaya une fois de plus de se débarrasser de la femelle koala qui s'était agrippée à sa tête, transie d'amour depuis son fameux « regard qui tue ». En voyant ça ses amis perdirent tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes et se mirent à hurler de rire au milieu du parc. Soudain, ils entendirent un coup de sifflet.

- Ce sont eux ! hurla un soigneur. Ce sont les pirates qui ont traumatisé tous les animaux !

Aussitôt une armée de soigneurs, dresseurs, vétérinaires, se précipita vers les Mugiwaras qui prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, toujours morts de rire.

- Merci Nami, cria Luffy en s'enfuyant. Le zoo c'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais !

Les soigneurs désespérés fermèrent la lourde porte du zoo, pour une durée indéterminée, placardant sur la porte un avis définitif : « pirates indésirables ». Mais ça n'était pas leur tâche la plus dure. Ils devaient préparer l'arrivée d'un bataillon de psychologues animalier convoqués en urgence pour essayer de sauver le fragile mental des pauvres victimes des Mugiwaras. Et ça n'était pas gagné…

Accrochée à une branche d'arbre, regardant la mer en pleurant et en criant, la petite femelle koala se morfondait. Son compagnon s'approcha d'elle et tendit une patte pour la toucher mais elle le mordit et le fit tomber de sa branche, avant de reporter son regard inconsolable vers l'océan ou un bateau, d'où on entendait encore des éclats de rire, prenait le chemin du terrible Triangle Florian.


	7. Chap7: Mystère de One Piece: Zoro

_Pardon d'avance pour ce qui va suivre. Comme d'habitude cette histoire m'est venue alors que je cherchais le sommeil (promis je vais prendre des somnifères à partir de maintenant pour éviter que ce genre de… choses ne se reproduise)._

_Bon comme d'hab, je ne vous dis pas bonne lecture, ce serait exagéré._

_Pardon…_

_Ps : en le relisant ça me fait un peu penser à l'un des chapitres des _Chroniques de One-Piece_ de Clowsama… C'est plutôt une bonne référence, non ?^^_

_Ps2 : Je me base sur l'anime._

_Ps3 : Non j'arrête, promis…_

**Mystère de One Piece : les cheveux de Zoro**

Le Thousand Sunny filait en direction de l'archipel Shabondy avec à son bord la jeune sirène Camie et son étoile de mer auxquels les Mugiwaras allaient apporter leur aide. Les pirates venaient d'essuyer une courte attaque des Tobiuo Riders qui avaient rapidement abandonnés. Trop rapidement, même, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mais c'était sans tenir compte du danger que les jeunes pirates se lançaient dans cette aventure pour leur nouvelle amie.

Celle-ci était assise sur le pont et parlait à Zoro. Le jeune sabreur ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Peu de temps auparavant il était encore dans le nid-de-pie à s'entraîner quand des cris l'avaient tiré de la vigie. Il était descendu, encore en tenue d'entraînement, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une jolie sirène et pour faire face à l'attaque.

Et maintenant il apprenait qu'ils étaient en route pour délivrer l'ami de Camie, retenu prisonnier. Il accueillit cette nouvelle avec son impassibilité naturelle, à la grande surprise de la sirène. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il était soudain devenu l'objet de toutes les attentions.

Usopp l'observait depuis quelques instants déjà, perplexe. Chopper s'en rendit compte, de même que Luffy, Franky et Brook, qui s'approchèrent du sniper.

- Dites les gars, murmura Usopp. Je pense à un truc.

- Ah ?

- Zoro…, reprit-il, sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Chopper, inquiet.

- Ses cheveux…

- Quoi ses cheveux ? fit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demandèrent Nami et Sanji qui avaient remarqué leurs messes basses.

- Usopp est obsédé par les tifs de Zoro, dit Franky.

- Ses cheveux, insista le sniper. Ils sont…

- Moches ! intervint Sanji. Horribles, ils ressemblent à rien !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un cri du cœur, marmonna le cyborg.

- Non mais les gars, ses cheveux… Ils sont verts !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Zoro avant de se reporter sur le sniper.

- T'as un sens de la déduction impressionnant, commenta Nami d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu viens seulement de le remarquer ? demanda Chopper, franchement surpris.

- Mais non ! protesta Usopp. Mais vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi ils étaient verts ?

- Euh… Si, avouèrent-ils tous.

- Et bien moi j'ai compris ! Regardez Camie.

Cette fois ils regardèrent tous la jeune sirène qui riait et parlait avec Robin et Zoro. Ensuite ils reportèrent leur regard sur Usopp, perplexes.

- Euh… Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, dit Chopper.

- Vous ne voyez pas ? insista Usopp. Ses cheveux… A Camie… Ils sont…

- Soyeux, magnifiques, intervint Sanji avec des cœurs plein les yeux.

- Verts ! lança Luffy.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et cette fois c'est avec les yeux ronds qu'ils fixèrent la sirène, sauf Luffy qui n'avait pas compris sur quoi il venait de mettre le doigt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda le capitaine.

- Mais c'est vrai, dit Nami, surprise.

- Merde alors, marmonna Franky en enlevant ses lunettes.

- Yohoho, quelle coïncidence incroyable !

- Pour moi, le coupa Usopp, fier de lui, ça n'est pas du tout une coïncidence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sanji, suspicieux.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont frère et sœur ? dit Chopper.

- …

- …

- …

- Nan ! dirent-ils tous.

- Mais c'est forcément ça ! insista le petit renne.

- Cher petit Chopper, dit Usopp d'un ton paternaliste. Tu n'es pas encore à la hauteur du maître de la réflexion et de la déduction.

- Qui ça ?

- Moi bien sûr !

- Wouah, tu es trop fort, le complimenta le renne avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Alors c'est quoi l'explication ?

- C'est pourtant évident… Zoro est un homme-poisson !

Le silence accueillit cette phrase. Un à un ils lancèrent un coup d'œil soupçonneux vers le sabreur qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était l'objet de tant d'attentions.

- Pfff, fit finalement Franky, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

- Bah quoi ? se défendit le sniper. Peut-être qu'il a plus pris du côté humain que poisson c'est tout.

- Tu rigoles ?

- De toute façon, intervint Sanji d'un air méprisant, il est même pas vraiment humain.

- Peut-être qu'il a juste un peu de sang poisson par un ancêtre et qu'il ressort par les cheveux ? proposa Chopper, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Sanji se calma rapidement et essaya d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressemble cet ancêtre. Dans son esprit s'imprima l'image d'une sirène magnifique, pulpeuse avec une longue chevelure verte et… le visage menaçant de Zoro ! Il pâlit en émettant une espèce de gargouillis pitoyable et tomba à genoux sur le sol, secoué de spasmes, entouré d'une aura sombre.

-« Il doit y avoir des indices, dit Brook alors que tout se désintéressaient du cuisinier.

- Peut-être des écailles ? proposa Usopp.

- C'est n'importe quoi, intervint Nami, on l'aurait remarqué s'il en avait, il se balade à moitié nu la plupart du temps.

- Quoi ?

Luffy la regardait avec un regard si incrédule qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Je regarde pas, mais bon quand il se balade comme là, dit-elle en montrant Zoro torse nu, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de le voir…

Le capitaine regardait alternativement sa nakama rougissante, le sabreur, puis à nouveau Nami. Finalement il serra le poing et son regard se fit dur.

- Zoro ! cria-t-il. C'est quoi cette tenue ? Vas mettre un t-shirt, franchement tu te crois où ? Ca va pas de se balader à moitié à poil comme ça ?

Le sabreur, surpris et pensant que Luffy avait définitivement pété un câble, haussa les épaules et continua à écouter Camie qui parlait.

- Euh Luffy, dit Chopper, Franky se balade tout le temps en slip et tu lui dis rien à lui…

- Ouais mais avec lui y a pas de risque, marmonna le capitaine en lançant un regard en coin à Nami qui retenait un sourire ravi devant la jalousie manifeste du jeune homme.

- Dites, intervint Sanji qui s'était relevé, si c'était un poisson il pourrait pas en manger ? Il pourrait pas manger ses congénères ? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant ça l'a jamais gêné…

Tous méditèrent ces sages paroles. Usopp, qui voyait sa fabuleuse théorie partir en fumée, boudait.

- Et puis, ajouta Franky, on est déjà allés dans des onsen*, on aurait remarqué s'il avait quelque chose de bizarre.

- Donc ça n'est pas l'explication finalement, conclut Chopper en regardant Usopp.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles, qui dura quelques instants.

- Moi j'aurai plutôt dit que c'est un homme-paresseux, dit soudain Brook.

L'imagination de Sanji s'emballa et lui fit voir le corps d'un paresseux avec la tête de Zoro, et il éclata de rire, incapable de se calmer, tombant à genoux sur le sol.

- Mais non, dit Usopp, ça n'explique pas ses cheveux verts !

- C'est vrai que c'est un vrai mystère, ajouta Nami, perplexe.

- Oh ! Moi, je sais ! cria soudain Luffy en levant la main. Moi ! Moi ! Je sais, Nami, je sais moi !

- C'est vrai que c'est très étrange, disait Franky alors que le capitaine sautait toujours autour d'eux.

- Ca c'est comme le nombre d'or et les ovnis, renchérit Usopp, on ne saura jamais…

- Moi ! Moi ! Moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? dit finalement Nami, à bout de patience.

- Je sais pourquoi il a les cheveux verts moi !

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as intérêt à ce que soit quelque chose d'intelligent…

- Mais oui… Euh, attends deux minutes.

Il s'éloigna en courant et rentra dans le bateau quelques instants avant d'en ressortir avec une feuille de papier pliée en deux, souriant. Il était fier de lui.

- Alors, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un violent coup de poing de Nami.

- Crétin ! rugit celle-ci, le poing encore levé. T'as pris une de mes cartes !

- Méheu Nami elle était dans le tas de celles qui sont ratées, protesta le capitaine, une bosse fumant sur son crâne.

- C'est pas une raison pour te servir toi-même idiot !

- Nami, intervint Franky, tu veux pas le laisser parler qu'on voit sa grande idée ?

- Ah merci. Alors voilà, dit Luffy, impatient. Moi je pense que Zoro a les cheveux verts parce que c'est… Un homme-concombre !

Et devant ses amis médusés il déplia la feuille et montra un magnifique dessin de sa création : un bonhomme-bâton avec une tête de concombre coloriée en vert !

Sanji qui venait à peine de se relever retomba en syncope en voyant ça, mort de rire comme ses amis. Ils riaient à gorge déployée, appuyés les uns sur les autres pour ne pas tomber, incapables de se contrôler en imaginant le corps de Zoro avec une tête de concombre, ou l'inverse. Ils étaient tellement occupés à rire qu'ils ne sentirent pas le danger arriver. L'ombre de Zoro les recouvrit et ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de sabres qu'on sort de leurs fourreaux.

- Alors comme ça j'ai une tête de concombre ? rugit le sabreur.

_ _ _ _ _

_Afin de préserver le jeune public trop sensible pour lire des scènes d'une telle violence, et en accord avec le Ministère de l'environnement et celui de la protection des eaux et forêts, voici une minute documentaire sur un animal méconnu de nos campagnes, la loutre. Tout de suite :_

**La loutre**

La **loutre d'Europe** (_Lutra lutra_), souvent qualifiée de **loutre commune** dans les pays d'Europe où elle est présente, est un mammifère carnivore semi-aquatique et principalement nocturne, de la famille des Mustélidés. Elle est l'une des trois espèces de loutres se rattachant au genre _Lutra_. En France, on ne trouve que cette seule espèce de loutre.

Excellente nageuse, elle dispose de pattes palmées, d'un corps allongé (60 à 80 cm en moyenne, auquel il faut ajouter une queue épaisse à la base et s'effilant vers l'extrémité de 30 à 40 cm de longueur), pour un poids pouvant aller de 5 à 15 kg.

Sa hauteur est d'environ 30 cm au garrot. Son pelage, brun foncé, est composé de deux couches : le poil de bourre, court, très fin, dense et laineux ; et le poil de jarre, long, lisse, brillant et imperméable.

Elle vit au bord des cours d'eau (ruisseaux, rivières et même fleuves), jusqu'à une altitude de 1 300 m, dans les marais et parfois sur les côtes marines. Elle est habituellement solitaire, occupant un territoire de 5 à 15 km de rives le long d'un cours d'eau (parfois davantage) ou de 20 à 30 km² en zone de marais. Elle fait sa tanière les racines des arbres des berges des cours d'eau ou dans d'autres cavités (cavité rocheuse, tronc creux, terrier d'une autre espèce).

_C'était…_

**La loutre**

_ _ _ _ _

Zoro, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, rengaina ses sabres et s'éloigna alors que Camie regardait le tas informe d'êtres humains qui avaient été les Mugiwaras, mis KO par le redoutable escrimeur. La jeune sirène se tourna vers Robin qui riait, seule rescapée du massacre.

- Vous êtes bizarres, murmura-t-elle, se demandant où elle était tombée. Pourquoi ils se sont battus ?

- Ils cherchaient juste à élucider l'un des nombreux mystères de cet équipage, répondit l'archéologue en souriant.

- Hein ?

- Il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches rien… Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, ta couleur de cheveux, c'est naturel ?

- C'est une teinture, répondit la sirène alors que Robin éclatait de rire. Pourquoi ?

_ _ _ _ _

_Pardon…_


	8. Chap8: Duel

_Ca ne mérite même pas d'avant-propos… _

**Duel**

- Cette fois c'est la fin, abruti de sabreur.

- On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes, love-cook.

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face et se regardaient avec colère. La tension était à son comble. Autour d'eux, leurs nakamas assistaient à la scène. Chopper et Usopp tremblaient tandis que les autres, inquiets, observaient l'affrontement entre le cuisinier et le sabreur.

La tension entre eux était toujours importante, mais d'habitude elle se réglait au mieux par un affrontement verbal, au pire par une petite bagarre. Mais cette fois, ils étaient tous les deux allés trop loin, des mots avaient été échangés qui ne pourraient pas être oubliés. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

Ils allaient s'affronter pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Ce serait un combat intense, terrible, titanesque. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant après ça.

- Les gars, dit Luffy en espérant les calmer, c'est pas la peine d'en arriver là, on sait que vous êtes forts tous les deux.

- Non, gronda Zoro.

- On doit savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort, c'est tout, ajouta Sanji.

- Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord ces deux-la, marmonna Nami.

- Nami-swan, lança le cuisinier, tu vas voir la force de mon amour pour toi !

- Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi.

- On n'est pas là pour discuter, intervint Zoro, mais pour se battre. Tu es prêt ?

- Tu peux encore abandonner, dit Sanji à son adversaire.

- Tu rêves, j'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps, rétorqua Zoro.

C'était le moment. Ils levèrent chacun une main. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

- _Je te tiens, tu me tiens, par la barbichette, _

_Le premier de nous deux qui rira _

_Aura une tapette._

__ _ _ __

_Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un _drabble_, non ? _

_Désolée…_


	9. Chap9: Soirée à l'opéra

_Bon alors cette fois c'est la faute de Tema24… Parce ce qu'elle a dit qu'elle en voulait d'autres… Non en fait c'est juste que ce midi il y avait de l'opéra à la radio et… bon… Bah TiteNana je publierai pas celui que j'ai écrit à cause de toi alors la place, je te dédie celui-là (ça fait très solennel ou c'est moi ?^^)_

_Allez j'arrête avec les conneries, je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, c'est le baby-sitting… Mais vous allez être tranquilles, je rejoins ma cellule à l'hôpital psy et je vais essayer ma camisole, donc ça va devenir difficile d'écrire autre chose (ça tire un peu au niveau des bras…)._

**Soirée à l'opéra**

- Nami ça me gratte ! protesta Luffy en tirant sur le col de la chemise.

- Reste un peu tranquille, dit la jeune femme.

- Et pourquoi je dois mettre un pantalon ! J'aime bien mon bermuda, moi !

- Crétin ! Quand on va à l'opéra on doit être élégant.

- Méheu…

Nami soupira et se massa les tempes, sentant venir une migraine carabinée. Au départ, quand elle avait vu qu'il y avait un opéra dans la ville où ils s'étaient arrêtés, ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Robin et elle adoraient ça, et elles n'y étaient pas allées depuis longtemps. Et elle s'était dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour sortir un peu ses nakamas de leur inculture flagrante, de leur faire découvrir un peu l'Art, l'élégance et le bon goût.

Mais quand elle voyait le mal qu'elle avait eu pour les convaincre et, ensuite, pour les forcer à s'habiller, elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle finalement. Mais il était trop tard maintenant, ils arrivaient devant les portes de l'opéra.

- Tu aurais au moins pu enlever ton chapeau, reprocha-t-elle à son capitaine.

Il faut dire que le chapeau de paille jurait avec la chemise blanche et le costume qu'elle lui avait choisis.

- Non mais ça va, déjà que je me suis déguisé en pingouin pour te faire plaisir !

- Il a pas tort, dit Zoro. C'est nul franchement.

- Qu'est-ce qui est nul ?

- Bah de nous forcer à aller avec toi déjà, et puis de devoir s'habiller comme ça surtout ! Comment tu veux que je me batte avec cette veste qui me serre ?

- Mais tu ne vas pas te battre ! rétorqua la navigatrice, énervée. Oh et puis ça suffit, Chopper et Usopp ils ne se plaignent pas, eux.

- Evidemment tu les as menacés de leur foutre une amende, grommela Zoro.

- Et Sanji ? Il est parfait lui !

Effectivement, le cuisinier était parfaitement dans son élément. En costume, tiré à quatre épingles, il était vraiment classe et les femmes qu'ils avaient croisées s'étaient toutes retournées sur son passage. Et il était aux anges d'être entouré par deux charmantes jeunes femmes, car Nami et Robin avaient, elles aussi, fait un effort particulier pour cette soirée, trop heureuses de pouvoir sortir et se faire belles.

- Allez ça suffit, arrêtez de vous plaindre, ordonna la navigatrice. On va aller à l'opéra, on va se cultiver et se distraire, sans se battre, ni se saouler, ni bâfrer comme des cochons. Et on va passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble. Est-ce que j'ai été claire ?

Luffy et Zoro grognèrent un vague « oui » et suivirent leur nakama qui paya leurs places. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment alors que la navigatrice s'extasiait sur les dorures, le velours des tentures, et tout ce luxe… Elle était au paradis.

On les plaça dans la salle, près de la scène car ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour avoir une loge. Ils s'installèrent au milieu de la rangée, les filles prenant bien soin de se placer près de Zoro et Luffy pour pouvoir les surveiller. Les deux jeunes gens commençaient déjà à s'ennuyer et soupiraient ostensiblement.

Près d'eux, un couple s'installa alors que le mari, lui aussi, se plaignait.

- Tu aurais pu venir toute seule, dit-il à sa femme.

- Pour une fois, glapit celle-ci, tu peux faire l'effort de délaisser tes copains de boisson pour passer une soirée avec ta femme !

- Mais pas à l'opéra, gémit l'homme. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- Tu n'en mourras pas.

- Et pourquoi je dois m'habiller comme ça ? ajouta-t-il en tirant sur son col. Ca me gratte, c'est…

- Ca suffit Luffy ! dit Nami.

L'homme se tourna vers son voisin, un jeune homme bizarre avec un chapeau de paille, et vit une jeune femme rousse lui passer un savon et remettre en place le col de sa chemise. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et quelque chose passa entre eux.

- C'est votre femme ?

- Même pas, répondit Luffy en soupirant.

- On dirait pourtant. Elle aussi elle vous a forcé à venir ici ?

- Ouais… C'est comment ?

- C'est la mort, le truc le plus chiant du monde, répondit l'homme avant que sa femme ne le fasse taire d'un coup de programme sur la tête.

Luffy gémit et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il voulut protester à nouveau mais alors il vit le sourire de Nami et comprit que la jeune femme avait très envie d'être ici, elle. Il soupira à nouveau et se prépara à affronter une longue soirée d'ennui. Après tout, si ça lui faisait plaisir…

Les lumières diminuèrent et le rideau s'ouvrit. Le spectacle commença. C'était encore pire que ce que Luffy et Zoro avaient imaginé. Non seulement c'était chiant, il ne se passait pas grand-chose, mais en plus ils ne comprenaient rien. Et pourquoi est-ce que tous les acteurs criaient comme ça ? C'était insupportable. Luffy essaya de se boucher les oreilles mais un regard de sa voisine l'en dissuada et il se renfrogna.

Il essaya bien de s'intéresser à l'histoire mais…

- Pourquoi on comprend rien à ce qu'il chante ? demanda-t-il à son voisin.

- C'est fait exprès, chuchota l'homme. C'est pour que ce soit encore plus insupportable.

- Chut !

- Quoi « chut » ? demanda la capitaine en se retournant.

- Tais-toi Luffy, le reprit Nami.

- Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de parler en plus ? Oh la vache…

Dépité, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le spectacle qui se jouait sur scène. Zoro était dans le même cas, et il soupirait énormément.

- C'est quoi ces fringues bizarres qu'ils ont ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Chut ! lança quelqu'un dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se tendit et se retourna, très lentement, avant de braquer son regard le plus meurtrier sur le public derrière lui. Les gens se tassèrent dans leurs sièges en voyant ce psychopathe et tâchèrent d'éviter son regard, de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à eux. Zoro attendit quelques instants avant de se retourner vers la scène.

- Ce sont des costumes, chuchota Robin. Tais-toi maintenant.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Les chanteurs marquèrent un petit arrêt en entendant ça et tentèrent de voir qui parlait dans le public, mais ils ne voyaient rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la grosse bonne femme toute rouge qui crie ? demanda soudain Luffy alors que la chanteuse manquait s'étouffer et devenait soudain encore, plus rouge, si c'était possible.

- Luffy !

- Bah quoi ? Elle doit avoir mal quelque part pour gueuler comme ça, intervint Zoro.

- Mais taisez-vous, gémit Nami.

- La ferme bande de nuls ! cria Sanji. Vous gâchez la soirée de mes chéries !

- La ferme toi-même love-sourcil.

- Je le crois pas, dit Nami en soupirant, morte de honte.

Luffy et les autres commençaient enfin à s'amuser. Après tout, si on enlevait les costumes bizarres, le texte incompréhensible et les acteurs qui gueulaient, c'était du théâtre, rien de plus.

- C'est quoi ces sabres qu'ils ont ? fit remarquer Zoro. On dirait des faux.

- Mais c'est des faux, crétin, répondit Sanji.

- Bah c'est nul.

- C'est clair, confirma Luffy. C'est pas un vrai combat ça, c'est pourri.

- On veut du sang, on veut du sang, commencèrent à scander les deux jeunes gens, bientôt imités par le voisin de Luffy, avant que sa femme ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

Sur scène, les acteurs qui faisaient semblant de se battre commencèrent à transpirer. Mais que faisait la sécurité ? Ils essayèrent de rendre le combat un peu plus crédible, mais avec des épées en carton, c'était difficile…

- C'est nul !

- Bouh !

- Mais fermez-la, dit Nami, essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, sans succès.

- Regardez ! glapit Chopper en sautant sur son siège. Là ! Derrière vous !

Il s'adressait à l'acteur qui était en train de chanter et qui essayait de ne pas se laisser perturber par ces cris.

- Derrière vous attention ! Vous allez vous faire attaquer ! Mais pourquoi il ne m'entend pas, il est sourd ? Oh… Il s'est fait poignarder ! Vite un médecin :

- T'inquiète pas, dit Usopp en lisant son programme. En fait c'est le frère de l'oncle du père de la fille du roi. Il a été poignardé par le neveu du grand-père de la femme du frère de la grand-mère de la princesse. Il est pas vraiment mort en fait, il va revenir dans pas longtemps, après l'arrivée des pirates.

- Comment tu sais tout ça Usopp ?

- Et bien, répondit le sniper en cachant le programme. Tu sais… Je ne voulais pas en parler mais en fait c'est moi qui aie écrit cet opéra.

- C'est vrai ? Ouah !

- On aura tout entendu, commenta Robin en haussant les épaules, atterrée par le comportement de ses nouveaux nakamas.

- Hey Usopp a dit qu'il y aurait des pirates, annonça Zoro à Luffy.

- Moins fort crétin, l'engueula Sanji en criant plus fort que lui.

- Mais taisez-vous…

Nami n'en pouvait plus. C'était vraiment la pire soirée de toute son existence… Ca ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Regardez ! cria Luffy en montrant la scène, enthousiaste. Un bateau pirate !

- …

- …

- …

- C'est des pirates ça ?

- Oui Luffy, ce sont des pirates, alors tais-toi s'il-te…, commença Nami.

- Mais ils ressemblent pas du tout à des pirates.

- C'est… C'est une représentation, une image… C'est comme ça que la plupart des gens voient les pirates, tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme.

- Mais on n'est pas comme ça, nous.

- Bah, on est quand même d'un genre un peu spécial…

- Tu as entendu chérie ? disait le voisin de Luffy à sa femme. Ce sont des pirates, des vrais.

- C'est horrible !

- C'est génial, quand je vais raconter ça aux copains !

- Attention ! cria soudain Luffy en se levant. Les mecs ! Les soldats arrivent !

Les faux pirates ne savaient plus s'ils devaient continuer à jouer ou s'enfuir en pleurant, dépités de voir leur spectacle gâché par ces bouseux même pas foutus d'apprécier un spectacle fabuleux et…

- Mais merde réagissez un peu ! cria Zoro, debout lui aussi.

Le sabreur et son capitaine échangèrent un regard. Ils en avaient marre. Ils allaient leur montrer comment de vrais pirates se battaient. Avec un grand cri ils sautèrent sur la scène, provoquant la panique parmi les spectateurs alors que Nami répétait en boucle « Je le crois pas ».

A grands coups de « Gomu Gomu no… » et de « Santoryu » ils commencèrent à faire le ménage parmi les faux soldats qui recommandaient leurs âmes à leurs divers dieux.

- Sanji ? demanda Nami, atterrée.

- Oui Nami-swan ?

- Est-ce qu'ils sont bien en train de faire ce que je crois qu'ils sont en train de faire ?

- Ils tabassent les chanteurs, oui.

- Oh…

Le voisin de Luffy s'était trouvé du pop-corn et profitait du spectacle, mort de rire.

- Vas-y ! lança-t-il, à fond dedans. Mets-y un coup de sabre ! Savate-le !

Partout dans la salle, les hommes avaient tombé la veste, remonté leurs manches, et profitaient du spectacle comme s'ils étaient à un match de boxe. Sur scène, Zoro avait fait éclater sa veste en gonflant ses muscles et Luffy avait remonté les jambes de son pantalon, et les deux nakamas s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Mais rapidement, il n'y eut plus un seul acteur debout.

- Déjà fini ? demande Zoro, déçu.

- Espèce de psychopathe, lui lança Sanji du parterre.

- Viens me le dire en face love-sourcil.

Le cuisinier n'hésita pas et sauta sur scène, et le combat reprit, entre les deux pirates cette fois, alors que le public masculin prenait les paris et les encourageait.

- Nami, dit Luffy en s'avançant, un diadème à la main. Regarde je t'ai trouvé un beau trésor !

- Crétin, cria la jeune femme en se mettant debout. C'est du toc !

- Ah bon ? répondit le jeune homme en observant le bijou qui brillait de milles feux. T'es sûre ?

La jeune femme fut prise d'un doute. Elle se tourna vers Robin qui lui montra un programme.

- Pour la représentation de ce soir, ils ont emprunté les bijoux du musée de la joaillerie de Water Sev…

Elle s'interrompit, la navigatrice était déjà sur scène et mettait le diadème sur sa tête, les yeux plein d'étoiles (et de Berrys). Elle plongea vers le coffre, folle de joie. C'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

- Nami ! cria Usopp. Les Marines !

Des cris retentirent dans le public, parmi les femmes qui n'étaient pas encore évanouies. Les soldats enfoncèrent la porte et montrèrent la scène en criant.

Usopp, Chopper et Robin montèrent sur scène.

- Les gars ! cria Luffy. On se tire !

Zoro coupa les cordes qui retenaient les rideaux, qui commencèrent alors à se refermer alors qu'Usopp se plaçait face au public.

- Ahah ! clama-t-il en prenant la pose. Apprenez à craindre la colère du terrible Captain…. UsAaargh ! termina-t-il alors qu'une main l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise et le tirait en arrière juste à temps pour le soustraire aux premières balles des militaires.

Dans la salle, tous les hommes étaient debout et criaient, applaudissaient, sifflaient alors que leurs femmes étaient, au mieux dépitées, au pire inconscientes.

- On ira à l'opéra toutes les semaines ma chérie ! lança le voisin de Luffy, hilare.

_ _ _ _ _

_Note désabusée de l'auteure à enfermer__ : De toute façon ma réputation est déjà foutue sur ce fandom alors…_


	10. Chapt10: Ce que pensent les hommes

_Voilà voilà, j'avais dit que j'en ferai plus et j'ai tenu… Quoi, une semaine ? Je sais même plus… C'est dingue j'ai une de ces volonté moi, impressionnant^^_

_C'est pas vraiment une connerie, enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas trop, vous jugerez. En tout cas l'idée m'est venue ce matin et m'a pris la tête toute la journée donc pour fini j'ai cédé, je l'ai écrite. Je ne sais pas si ça méritait vraiment une publication mais c'est pas grave._

_J'espère que ça vous fera quand même rire, ou au moins sourire un peu, moi je me suis marrée en l'imaginant. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : Les personnages de One Piece sont à Oda (pas la peine qu'il nous nargue comme ça) et la petite vieille… Je ne vous dis pas à qui elle est sinon il n'y a plus de surprise mais j'espère que vous reconnaîtrez._

**Ce que pensent les hommes**

Et accessoirement la réponse à quelques mystères des Mugiwaras

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien une journée sans les garçons, dit Nami en s'étirant.

- Oui je dois avouer que le shopping avec toi est quand même beaucoup plus agréable, répondit Robin avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient dans les rues de la petite ville portuaire dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, profitant du soleil et du calme ambiant. Les bras chargés de paquets, elles prenaient le chemin du port lorsque leur regard fut attiré par une petite vieille étrange, assise sur le sol devant une petite table encombrée de fioles.

- Approchez mesdemoiselles, coassa-t-elle en les voyant. Venez tester les potions et filtres de la vieille Nounou Ogg. Vous voulez un filtre d'amour ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à accrocher leur attention.

- Pas besoin, répondit Nami.

- Vous n'avez pas de jeune homme à séduire mademoiselle ? insista la vieille. Parce que j'en ai un parfait…

- Le jeune homme en question est tellement bouché qu'un filtre ne suffirait pas, intervint Robin en riant, il en faudrait au moins un chaudron.

- Sympa, marmonna Nami en rougissant.

- Euh… Sinon j'ai aussi une formidable potion de rajeunissement, continua Nounou Ogg. Je l'ai testée sur moi, ajouta-t-elle en leur montrant son visage aussi ridé qu'une vieille pomme oubliée au fond d'un placard.

- Non merci ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes en frissonnant.

- Et bien alors… Que diriez-vous de la potion ultime, celle qui permet d'entendre les pensées les plus secrètes des hommes qui vous entourent ?

- Ca sert à rien ça, c'est bien connu que les hommes ne pensent pas, rétorqua Nami avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Attends, dit Robin qui avait l'air intéressée, ça pourrait être amusant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas curieuse ? Avec ça on pourrait entendre toutes les pensées de nos nakamas…

- On va vite en avoir fait le tour.

Elle soupira mais, malgré elle, les paroles de Robin avaient portées. Si elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait, lui… Elle se pencha finalement et regarda le prix avant de pousser un cri.

- Non mais ça va pas ? C'est du vol !

- C'est une potion très difficile à préparer, protesta la vieille femme en perdant son sourire édenté (ce qui n'était pas plus mal). Il faut de la racine de machin que je vais chercher dans la montagne, et puis de la poudre de truc, je vous dis pas ce que c'est sinon vous allez gerber, et puis quelques gouttes de… comment ça s'appelle déjà ce machin, dit-elle en se grattant la tête. Enfin bon, c'est du boulot !

- Ca fait effet combien de temps ? demanda Robin.

- Juste quelques heures.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est exorbitant pour un truc qui à tous les coups ne fonctionne pas, ou alors juste le temps de le dire, et en plus pour entendre les pensées des hommes ? Non mais franchement ça ne vaut pas le coup, c'est de l'arnaque.

- De l'arnaque ? s'écria la vieille en sautant sur ses pieds. Vous osez me traiter d'arnaqueuse ?

- Parfaitement.

- Espèce de sale petite poule délurée, lança Nounou Ogg. Oser dire que mes potions ne fonctionnent pas en plus.

- Oui je le dis, et je le répète, espèce de sale vieille peau ridée.

- Euh Nami, ne parle pas comme ça à une personne âgée…

- Sale radine, cracha la vieille. Puisque c'est comme ça, je te les donne ces deux potions et tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Et quand tu reviendras en chercher, je te ferai payer double !

- Je reviendrai pas, rétorqua Nami en empochant quand même les deux fioles. Allez viens Robin.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent rapidement vers le port.

- Tu es incroyable, commenta l'archéologue. Tu as réussi à les avoir gratuitement.

- C'était trop facile, répondit Nami avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, marmonna Nounou Ogg en arborant elle aussi un grand sourire qui fit peur à un enfant dans la rue. Oh mon petit, minauda-t-elle en le regardant, tu veux que je te chante une chanson ? Ca s'appelle La chanson du hérisson…

Une heure plus tard, Nami et Robin avaient rejoint le Vogue Merry ancré à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elles étaient seules sur le pont, leurs nakamas étant réunis dans la cuisine, sauf Zoro qui s'entraînait à l'arrière du bateau.

- Bon alors ? demanda Nami avec appréhension. Qui commence ?

Elles tenaient chacune une fiole à la main, mais elles hésitaient.

- On n'a qu'à faire ça à pierre-papier-ciseaux, proposa Robin.

La navigatrice acquiesça et obtempéra. Ce fut Robin qui l'emporta.

- J'ai gagné, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- T'es sûre que c'est pas le contraire ? marmonna Nami en la regardant avaler le contenu du flacon.

L'archéologue le vida d'un trait et attendit. Les deux jeunes femmes patientèrent quelques instants mais Robin se sentant très bien, Nami ne put plus reculer et avala elle aussi le contenu de la fiole, avec une grimace. Rien ne se passa. Elles attendirent quelques instants, mais elles ne se sentaient toujours pas différentes. Finalement la navigatrice fronça les sourcils et tapa du pied.

- Cette vieille nous a arnaquées ! pesta-t-elle.

- On n'a rien payé, fit remarquer Robin.

- Ca change rien, c'est pour le principe. Je vais retourner la voir et lui faire bouffer ses dernières dents moi à cette vol…

Elle s'interrompit, le poing encore levé, et regarda Robin. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent. Elles sentaient que quelqu'un approchait. Elles virent soudain apparaître Zoro qui avait terminé son entraînement. Il avançait torse nu, luisant de sueur, ses muscles saillants sous sa peau bronzée. En le voyant, il ne dit rien mais ralentit le pas.

_**Zoro**__ : Allez un petit passage devant elles histoire de les faire baver d'envie devant mon corps d'Apollon. Oh là, comment elles me matent ça rate jamais… C'est con une fille. _

Il entra dans la cuisine sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Les deux pirates, bouche bée, yeux écarquillés, se regardèrent.

- Pince-moi Robin, demanda Nami d'une petit voix tremblante.

- Pas la peine t'as pas rêvé, répondit son amie, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là ?

Elles ne purent continuer cette conversation car la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Zoro ressortit.

_**Zoro**__ : La vache elles ont même pas bougé c'est dingue l'effet que je leur fait. Allez, c'est parti pour le deuxième passage. Et que je te mate, allez-y les filles c'est gratuit, faites-vous plaisir._

Il se passa nonchalamment une main dans les cheveux et s'étira en passant près d'elle, comme si elles n'étaient pas là. Elles le suivirent des yeux alors qu'il allait jusqu'au mât.

_**Zoro**__ : Et le bouquet final, je commence à grimper au mât et là elles lèvent les yeux pour mater mon c…_

- Argh ! cria Nami en regardant Robin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que la potion marche très bien en fait.

- Bon sang j'aurais pas crû que… Enfin, c'est… C'est Zoro !

A ce moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et leurs autres nakamas se dispersèrent sur le pont.

- Dehors les morfales ! cria Sanji d'un air menaçant.

- Mais on a faim nous, protesta Luffy.

- Vous mangerez quand ce sera prêt. Oh mes chéries je ne vous avais pas vues, dit-il en prenant conscience de leur présence.

Les filles ne répondirent pas, même en le voyant leur tourner autour. Elles grimaçaient en essayant de s'y retrouver dans la cacophonie qui avait envahie leurs pensées.

… _: Trois grammes de millepertuis, un gramme de gelée de… Manger ! … Faut que je raconte à Chopper l'histoire du cow-boy… Viande ! … Sont belles mais quelles chieuses quand même… Oh non Usopp a l'air de vouloir raconter une hist… Manger de la viande ! … Kaya est si belle elle me man… Ca vous tuerait un p'tit sourire, franchement ?_

Au milieu de ce bruit infernal, une voix dépitée se faisait plus entendre que les autres. Perplexes, les filles échangèrent un regard avant de fixer Sanji qui leur susurrait toujours ses mots d'amour dégoulinants de glucose.

- Mes loukoums adorés vous êtes…

_**Sanji**__ : Chiantes, je fais tout pour attirer leur attention mais je pourrais me balader à poil avec des plumes où je pense qu'elles le verraient même pas._

- … mes rayons de soleil. Vous embellissez à chaque minute qui passe mes…

_**Sanji**__ : Par contre quand c'est pour mater le crétin décérébré et ses tablettes de chocolat ou l'autre tête de cactus à moitié à poil, là y a du monde, hein ? Je te jure !_

- … choux à la crème, je vous aie préparé mon cocktail spécial de l'amuuur, ça vous fait plaisir mes chéries ?

_**Sanji**__ : Et pas un merci, pas un sourire, que dalle, je me demande franchement pourquoi je m'emmerde, je regrette Vivi au moins elle avait toujours un mot gentil et une petite attention, pas comme ces deux pimbêches…_

- Bah si elle te manque tellement Vivi, rugit Nami, t'as qu'à aller la retrouver !

- Hein ?

Robin eut juste le temps de bâillonner une navigatrice furieuse avant de faire son plus beau sourire au cuisinier.

- Rien du tout mon cher Sanji-kun, c'est un vrai plaisir de gouter ce nouveau cocktail, merci beaucoup.

- Oh Robin-chwan est si délicieuse et gentille, je cours vous préparer une surprise pour le dîner mes amours !

L'archéologue attendit que le blond virevoltant et entouré d'une aura rose bonbon ait refermé la porte de la cuisine pour libérer Nami.

- Non mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

- Pensé, la corrigea Robin.

- Peu importe, rétorqua la navigatrice énervée. On ne lui a jamais rien demandé nous !

- Calme-toi un peu s'il-te-plaît, on ne peut rien lui reprocher, on n'est pas sensées savoir ce qu'il pense.

- Mais…

- On ne peut rien dire, insista la brune.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ils risquent de ne pas trop apprécier qu'on écoute leurs pensées les plus secrètes. Imagine que… Imagine si Luffy lisait ton journal intime, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire en coin. S'il savait tout ce que tu écris sur lui…

Nami allait riposter mais ce dernier argument porta, elle referma la bouche et resta silencieuse quelques instants, frissonnant à cette idée.

- Effectivement, dit-elle finalement, de mauvaise grâce. Maintenant la question que je me pose c'est comment toi tu sais que j'écris des choses sur Luffy dans mon journal…

- Hum, fit Robin en changeant de sujet, approchons-nous d'Usopp et Chopper ça risque d'être intéressant.

- Mouais on en reparlera, grommela Nami en attrapant son cocktail et en suivant son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'accoudèrent au bastingage près de leurs deux nakamas. Le sniper était en pleine milieu d'une de ses habituelles histoires, et le renne le regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Et donc là le jeune héros, qui est un cow-boy sans peur et sans reproche, traverse le désert et rencontre plein de gens qui…

_**Usopp**__ : Ca y est il est complètement captivé, y a pas à dire je suis le meilleur._

_**Chopper**__ : Qu'est-ce qu'il me saoule avec ses histoires lui, pff…_

- Ca ne va pas les filles ? demanda le renne, inquiet, en voyant ses deux amies s'étouffer avec leurs cocktails. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Non, non, ne faites pas attention à nous, dit Nami en respirant difficilement.

- Faites comme si on n'était pas là, insista Robin, rouge écarlate.

_**Chopper**__ : Et merde si elles avaient été malades j'aurais pu échapper à ce calvaire. Ouh là, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait « Waouh »._

- Waouh, fit Chopper à la limite de l'adoration.

- Et donc le cow-boy rencontre notamment un chasseur de primes super fort, une belle voleuse et un saltimbanque génial et…

_**Usopp**__ : Il croit tout ce que je lui dis c'est pas croyable._

_**Chopper**__ : Mais c'est pas vrai ça va durer encore longtemps ? Dire qu'il pense que je crois tout ce qu'il me dit… C'est pas possible d'être aussi con._

- Trop fort, s'émerveilla le petit renne.

_**Chopper**__ : Allez fais un effort, tu es gentil et mignon, gentil et mignon… Putain qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire franchement. Pitié, quelqu'un pour abréger les souffrances d'un pauvre animal en détresse, que fait la SPA ? Attention ! Ca sent la fin de l'histoire…_

_**Usopp**__ : Et là le coup de grâce_.

- Et finalement le cow-boy et ses amis réussissent à atteindre leurs rêves et le héros conquiert le cœur de sa belle voleuse, et ils vivent heureux pour toujours.

_**Chopper**__ : C'est le moment_.

- Ouah mais comment tu sais tout ça Usopp ? demande le renne d'une voix pleine de respect.

_**Usopp**__ : J'en étais sûr._

- Parce que le cow-boy… C'est moi, répondit le sniper en se rengorgeant.

- Pas croyable, répondit son ami, impressionné.

_**Chopper**__ : Prends-moi pour un con._

_**Usopp**__ : C'est beau la naïveté quand même._

C'en était trop pour les deux jeunes femmes qui s'éloignèrent. Leur monde s'écroulait autour d'elles.

- C'est… Pas croyable…, murmura Nami, très pâle.

- Je sais, répondit l'archéologue assez secouée elle aussi. Chopper ne croit pas aux histoires d'Usopp. Qui l'eut crû ?

- Il fait presque peur. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir, je ne pourrais plus jamais le trouver aussi mignon après ça.

- Prends-sur toi, lui ordonna Robin. Ils ne doivent pas comprendre qu'on sait, jamais.

- Je sais bien mais…, commença Nami avant de pousser un long soupir. Bon sang j'ai peur de me retrouver près de Luffy maintenant. Tu imagines ? Si ça se trouve il n'a rien d'un crétin, lui aussi joue la comédie.

- Ne dis pas ça, répondit Robin avec un frisson, ça fait peur rien que d'y penser.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent avec un regard qui en disait long et elles partirent s'enfermer là où elles étaient sûres de ne pas croiser leurs nakamas, à savoir l'une dans leur chambre, et l'autre dans la salle de bain.

Nami resta cloîtrée dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à avoir faim. Elle regarda par le hublot et se rendit compte que la soirée était bien avancée, c'était sûrement l'heure du dîner. Elle sortit prudemment et se rendit à sa chambre pour se changer. Mais au moment où elle allait entrer, elle se figea. Il était à l'intérieur.

_**Luffy**__ : … Où sont passés nos moments de joie, de peine, d'innocence ? Le temps passe et emporte avec lui les sensations, les images, les paroles. Aujourd'hui, qu'en reste-t-il ? Et demain ?_

La jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés, faillit tomber en entendant ça.

_**Luffy**__ : __L__'__homme__propose__et__Dieu__dispose__ ; __et__Dieu__, __qui__sait__le__mieux__, __sait__ce__qui__convient__bien__à__chacun__ ; __tel__le__temps__, __telle__la__conduite__...__1_

- Luffy ? appela la jeune femme en entrant dans la chambre.

- Ouais ? répondit son capitaine en levant le nez du livre sur lequel il était penché.

_**Luffy**__ : Oh c'est Nami !_

- Tu… Tu lis… un livre ? balbutia la navigatrice, de plus en plus perdue.

_**Luffy**__ : Cool, c'est Nami !_

- Bah oui.

_**Luffy**__ : J'ai faim._

- Mais euh… Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Bah j'ai croisé Robin et elle s'est mise à se marrer je sais pas pourquoi. Elle m'a demandé de lire ce livre en attendant que tu viennes.

- La sale ga…, commença Nami avant de se reprendre in-extremis.

_**Luffy**__ : J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim._

- J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim, dit-il en posant une main sur son estomac qui gargouillait.

- Je me disais aussi, soupira la jeune femme avant de le regarder avec un sourire. C'est reposant d'être avec toi Luffy.

- Merci !

_**Luffy**__ : Hein ?_

Nami rit avant de lui dire qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et jeta le livre de citations qu'il lisait avant de foncer à la cuisine. Son amie le suivit et, quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut assaillie par un concert de pensées décousues, toutes mélangées les unes aux autres. Elle avait envie de se boucher les oreilles mais ça ne servait à rien.

Elle jeta un regard à Robin, prête à l'engueuler pour sa plaisanterie plus que moyenne, mais quand elle vit l'expression de son amie elle oublia son projet et s'assit près d'elle.

- C'est insupportable, gémit l'archéologue.

- C'est horrible.

- On dirait qu'ils sont incapables d'avoir la moindre pensée gentille, ou juste normale, je découvre des choses que j'aurais préféré ignorer.

- Je te comprends, en fait le seul qui soit égal à lui-même c'est Luffy, dit la navigatrice en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Ca ne va pas les filles ? demanda Chopper avec un grand sourire.

- Comme si ça t'intéressait vraiment, lança Robin plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

- Robin ! dit Nami. Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on se contrôle…

- Je sais mais j'en peux vraiment plus, murmura la brune. J'ai une migraine horrible.

- Moi aussi, geignit la navigatrice.

… _: Regardez-moi ça les filles, vous me voyez bien là ? Mon corps de dieu grec, mon regard ravageur, matez-moi ces pectoraux… Et c'est reparti, encore un repas où je vais me décarcasser pour ces ingrates et elles s'en rendront même pas compte, c'est pas une vie ça… Il me saoule, arrêtez-le sinon je le mords je vous préviens… Nami est vraiment jolie… Avec cette histoire je vais le tuer, il n'en reviendra pas…_

- Quoi ? réalisa soudain la navigatrice en relevant les yeux. Qui a pensé ça ?

- Hein ? demanda son amie au bout du rouleau.

- L'un d'eux a pensé que j'étais jolie, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui c'est.

- C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai de plus en plus de mal à distinguer qui pense quoi. Peut-être que les effets commencent à s'estomper ?

- Mais…

… _: J'aurais dû rester sur la Baratie là-bas au moins j'avais du succès, alors qu'ici je me prends râteau sur râteau… Je m'étire, regardez-moi les filles, mes muscles qui roulent sous ma peau, mes biceps qui se gonflent, c'est pas de la gnognotte ça, c'est un homme, un vrai… Faites-le taire ! Je vais le balancer à la flotte s'il ne la ferme pas tout de suite… C'est dingue ce regard qu'il me lance, cette adoration que je lis dans ses yeux, ça fait presque peur… Nami est tellement géniale, un jour il va falloir que je lui dise que je l'ai…_

- C'est fini ! cria Robin sans remarquer les regards surpris de ses nakamas.

- Non ! gémit Nami en se mettant debout. Pas maintenant.

- Mais si ! Enfin, on est libres !

- Qui a pensé ça ? demanda la navigatrice en fixant ses amis.

Les garçons se regardèrent, se demandant quelle mouche avait piquée leurs amies.

- De quoi ?

- Qui a pensé que j'étais jo…

- Rien, rien, dit Robin en la bâillonnant à nouveau. Nami arrête-ça !

- Mais non, il faut que je sache, répondit la rousse en se dégageant. C'est pas vrai, tu te souviens dans quelle rue elle était cette vieille ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine à la volée.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que je la retrouve !

Et sans plus d'explication elle quitta la pièce sous les regards interloqués de ses nakamas. Robin notamment n'en revenait pas.

- Elle a pourtant prévenu qu'elle lui ferait payer double.

_ _ _ _ _

_Les deux mystères qui ont trouvé leur explication ici sont donc : _Est-ce que Chopper croit vraiment aux histoires d'Usopp_ ? et _Pourquoi Zoro se balade-t-il souvent à moitié nu ?

_La petite vieille est l'une des trois soeurcières de Terry Pratchett dans _Les Annales du disque monde.

_Pardon pour ça…_

1 Citation tirée de Don Quichotte, de Miguel de Cervantès.


	11. Chap11: C'est un peu de ma faute

_Voilà voilà… Comment expliquer… Dans sa dernière review pour _Cauchemar sans fin_, Devilangel m'a mise au défi de faire… un ZoroxNami ! Moi ! Moi qui ne jure que par le LuNa et qui ait déjà bien du mal à en faire ! Argh…_

_Mais comme je suis plus ou moins incapable de résister à un défi (ça dépend aussi du défi en question^^), j'ai accepté. Et je me suis fait pourrir par ma bêta-lectrice qui déteste ce couple. Je vous jure. Elle m'a même reniée, vous le croyez ? Mais comme elle est gentille elle a quand même accepté de le corriger (heureusement qu'elle est là^^). _

_Donc voilà. Devilangel, je ne pense pas que tu t'attendais à ça. Vraiment… C'est, je crois, l'une des plus grosses conneries que j'ai écrite jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis un peu lâchée (le « un peu » n'est même pas nécessaire). D'où sa présence dans ce recueil. Parce que c'est __**n'importe nawak**__. Tout simplement._

_Clow-sama ne me vire pas de l'équipage du LuNa tout de suite svp, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, pitié, non pas le supplice de la planche je sais pas nager, argh…_

_Adieu monde cruel (et bonne lecture quand même)._

_Ps : J'ai glissé dans cet OS quelques petites références à des fics OP que j'adore et qui sont publiées sur ce site, saurez-vous les retrouver ? (oui je sais je suis joueuse^^)_

_Ps2 : Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi mais à Oda, et j'ai envie de dire : heureusement pour eux…_

* * *

**C'est un peu de ma faute… **

- Nami…

- …

- Euh…

- …

- Bordel, dis quelque chose, s'énerva Zoro.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas plus de réaction que précédemment. Elle se contentait de fixer l'horizon, là où aurait dû être ancré le Vogue Merry, et la crique devant eux, où aurait dû se trouver leur barque. Mais visiblement ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient là où ils auraient dû.

Zoro grimaça. Il se souvenait vaguement de leur arrivée aux environs de l'île ce matin.

- Les gars ! avait crié Nami. On reste juste le temps de faire des provisions. Sanji, jette l'ancre.

- Tout de suite Nami-swan. Luffy, avait-il dit en se tournant vers le capitaine. Jette l'ancre.

- Hein ? Ah euh Chopper ? Jette l'ancre.

- Oh, hum… Robin ? demanda le petit renne en se tournant vers l'archéologue qui lisait dans sa chaise longue. Tu peux t'occuper de l'ancre s'il-te-plaît ?

- Monsieur le Long-nez, s'était contentée de dire la brune sans lever le nez de son livre, pourriez-vous jeter l'ancre ?

- Moi ? Euh, Zoro, tu t'occupes de l'ancre ?

Oui, maintenant il se souvenait de ces mots. Il s'était contenté de grogner avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans le sommeil. Et quand ensuite ils l'avaient réveillé, il avait eu la vague impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, mais sans se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Bon d'accord, admit-t-il sans oser regarder la navigatrice, pour le Merry c'est ma faute.

Après que ses nakamas l'aient réveillé, ils s'étaient tous réunis sur le pont.

- Bon alors pas la peine qu'on y aille tous, dit Nami. L'île est vraiment minuscule et tout ce qu'on veut c'est faire quelques provisions.

- Mais si on descend tous on va s'amuser ! dit Luffy, toujours enthousiaste quand il s'agissait d'exploration.

- On n'est pas là pour s'amuser justement, et je te connais, si tu y vas ça va encore tourner au désastre.

- Méheu Nami, ronchonna le capitaine.

- Moi je suis occupé, dit Usopp, je voudrais travailler sur ton Climat Tact pour l'améliorer.

- Moi j'ai des cartes à tracer, expliqua la navigatrice.

- Et moi je dois faire des recherches, dit Chopper.

- Moi j'ai cet excellent roman à finir, ajouta Robin.

- Et moi je suis mes déesses, si elles restent sur Merry, alors je reste avec elles, roucoula Sanji.

- Moi je veux faire la sieste, grogna Zoro. Enfin, surtout la continuer…

- Bah alors… J'y vais tout seul ! comprit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Non ! s'exclamèrent tous en chœur ses compagnons.

Nami se massa les tempes, essayant de calmer son énervement qui montait, doucement mais sûrement.

- Bon, Zoro tu y vas avec Luffy, et Usopp tu les accompagnes pour les surveiller.

- Ouais ! cria le capitaine, fou de joie.

- Pfff, soupira le sniper.

- Et qui t'es pour me donner des ordres d'abord ? rugit le sabreur. T'as pas à décider qui y va ou pas !

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

- Bah c'est au capitaine de le faire.

- Dites les mecs, c'est peut-être la fameuse île de la viande, non ? Hein vous en pensez quoi ? dit Luffy en trépignant d'impatience.

- Tu veux vraiment que ce soit lui qui prenne la décision ? demanda Nami avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Hum, pas faux, grommela Zoro.

- On va peut-être rencontrer des gens étranges ? continua Luffy, les yeux brillants. Une fille qui fait bouger des choses par la pensée ? Un grand guerrier aveugle aux cheveux blancs super sympa ? Y aura p't-être même des canards ? Hein, hein ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites ?

Nami regarda Zoro avec un air triomphant et le jeune homme grogna en se massant lui aussi les tempes (c'était contagieux), sentant venir une migraine.

- Ca change rien, râla-t-il. T'as pas à prendre des décisions comme ça. On n'a qu'à… On n'a qu'à laisser faire le hasard.

Les autres acquiescèrent et, bon gré mal gré, Nami dut admettre que c'était une bonne idée. Le sabreur proposa de tirer à la courte paille, les deux plus courtes désigneraient les deux qui iraient sur l'île. Et évidemment, les deux pirates choisis furent…

- Bon d'accord, admit Zoro en soupirant alors que sa nakama restait muette. Pour la courte paille, c'est aussi ma faute.

Malgré la déception de Luffy et le désespoir de Sanji, ils étaient partis tous les deux, prenant la barque pour se rendre sur l'île. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole pendant le trajet, tous les deux énervés que le sort les ait désignés. Et en plus, ils devaient y aller ensemble alors qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. Zoro se demandait presque s'il n'aurait pas préféré y aller avec Sanji.

Il avait frissonné. Ca allait vraiment mal s'il se mettait à penser à des trucs comme ça… Ils avaient fini par arriver sur l'île et Nami lui avait demandé d'attacher la barque. Enfin, « demandé »…

- Et tu penseras à attacher la barque, avait-elle lancé. Qu'on se retrouve pas coincés sur l'île, c'est déjà assez pénible de devoir y aller avec toi.

Et elle avait tourné les talons avant de s'éloigner de la plage, sans l'attendre.

- Et tu penseras à attacher la barque, avait-il marmonné en la regardant s'éloigner. Espèce de chieuse, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être là ?

Et il était parti à l'opposé de la navigatrice en traînant les pieds et en grognant, énervé par l'attitude franchement hostile de sa nakama. Et il avait oublié d'attacher la barque. Qui ne les avait pas attendus. Saleté de barque qui dérivait maintenant dieu sait où.

- Bon et pour la barque j'avoue… C'est un peu ma faute.

Pas de réponse mais un haussement de sourcil révélateur du côté de la rouquine.

- Bon ok c'est carrément ma faute, mais tu vas pas me dire que c'est bien foutu quand même, pourquoi l'eau bouge ? C'est nul, si elle restait immobile on n'aurait plus de problèmes.

Nouveau mouvement de sourcils qui laissait entendre qu'il était non pas un simple boulet mais le champion de la catégorie. Nami avait des sourcils très expressifs.

Et pour couronner le tout, alors que leur barque et leur navire dérivaient joyeusement loin d'eux, il s'était… Comment dire… Pas perdu, non, il ne se perdait jamais. A la limite il s'égarait, et encore… Comme aujourd'hui quoi. La jeune femme s'en était rapidement rendu compte et avait dû se mettre à le chercher.

Théoriquement c'était simple. L'île était vraiment très petite, on en faisait rapidement le tour. Mais elle ne cherchait pas n'importe quelle personne là, elle cherchait Roronoa Zoro, le seul homme au monde qui quand on lui disait tout droit allait à droite, et quand on lui disait « tu vois le phare là, en face, à cinquante mètres » se retrouvait on ne sait comment devant le phare de la ville voisine, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là où on l'attendait. Et encore, ça c'était les bons jours. Quand il réussissait à repérer le phare.

Elle avait donc passé plus d'une heure à le chercher en faisant le tour de l'île et en l'appelant, alors que lui, qui entendait qu'on l'appelait, tournait en sens inverse. Et comme il se doit, ils ne se rencontrèrent pas avant que le soleil ne commence à décliner gentiment mais sûrement en inondant l'île de ses beaux rayons orangés.

Et soudain ils étaient tombés face à face, chacun à un bout de la plage.

- Mais t'étais où ? Je te cherche partout, crièrent-ils tous les deux en même temps. Quoi ? Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis, s'énervèrent-ils de concert.

Pour une fois qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde…

- Et puis c'est vrai que si je m'étais pas… égaré, hum, on aurait remarqué tout de suite que la barque dérivait, admit le sabreur en regardant ses pieds.

Nami poussa un long et profond soupir chargé de colère, de fatigue et de désespoir devant la bêtise de son nakama. Même ses soupirs étaient expressifs.

- Nan mais c'est pas si grave, ils vont revenir nous chercher, dit Zoro avec espoir.

Ce qui n'était pas gagné vu que sur le Vogue Merry, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations sans se préoccuper outre mesure de Zoro et Nami. Même Sanji ? Et oui, il n'avait plus qu'une déesse à bichonner alors il entendait bien combler le moindre de ses désirs (et même les désirs qu'elle n'avait pas, apparemment). Le seul à s'être aperçu que le navire bougeait et s'éloignait de l'île, c'était Luffy. Mais le capitaine ne dit rien car il boudait, assis sur la tête de bélier.

- En même temps, réfléchit le sabreur, c'est toi la navigatrice… Alors pour nous retrouver ça va être coton.

Nouveau soupir révélateur de la rouquine.

- Nan mais bon, ça va s'arranger, dit précipitamment le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Et puis ça pourrait être pire, au moins il fait beau. Tiens, une goutte…

Un énorme cumulonimbus chargé de pluie, sentant qu'il avait là un public réceptif, s'amena tout à coup et cacha le soleil. Des trombes d'eau s'abattirent soudain sur la petite île, les trempant en un instant. Nouveau soupir de la navigatrice. Zoro n'en revenait pas. C'était pourtant théoriquement impossible d'avoir autant de malchance… En regardant au loin, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pleuvait que sur l'île.

- Je le crois pas, grommela-t-il.

Il se rendit compte que sa nakama s'était mise en mouvement. Enfin une réaction. Il se prépara à subir son châtiment soit, au choix : a) des insultes, b) des coups ou c) des coups additionnés d'un feu nourri d'insultes dont il ignorait même comment elle avait pu les apprendre.

Mais étonnamment rien ne vint. Et alors, il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Voire à paniquer. On était dans le cas d) c'est-à-dire une situation critique nécessitant la remise d'un testament à un notaire assermenté et la recommandation de son âme à la première divinité qui passerait par là (mais pourquoi avaient-ils botté le cul d'Ener ?).

Le cas d) c'était digne de l'Apocalypse, et encore, à côté de ça, les Quatre Cavaliers étaient aussi menaçants qu'un playmobil avec un cure-dent. Le cas d) c'était… le néant, le silence, la Colère Rentrée, la rage gardée pour plus tard qui allait avoir le temps de s'alimenter de la rancœur, de la frustration et d'un soupçon de fureur. C'était un cocktail détonnant. Le cas d) était une arme de destruction massive à lui tout seul. Et là, pas de doute, ça allait lui tomber dessus, mais il ne savait pas quand. C'était ça le pire. Le cas d) était vicieux en plus du reste. Il déglutit. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de rien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis. C'était donc ça la peur ?

- Il faut se mettre à l'abri.

Ton glacial, regard dur comme l'acier et expression méprisante sur le visage, poings serrés. C'était le premier palier de la Colère Rentrée, le niveau 1. S'il ne faisait pas de connerie, il pourrait peut-être échapper au pire.

Il se fit donc un devoir de leur trouver un abri digne de ce nom, ce qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Finalement, il trouva un rocher sans doute creusé par l'érosion sous lequel ils pouvaient tenir tous les deux à genoux. C'était étroit et Zoro savait qu'il fallait à tout prix bannir toute sorte de contact physique, voire même visuel, pour éviter de passer au niveau 2 de la Colère Rentrée. Il se tint donc aussi loin que possible de sa nakama, quitte à être à moitié dehors, et donc à moitié sous la pluie.

**ooooOoooo**

Sur le Vogue Merry, un cri retentit.

- Où est l'île ?

Tout le monde se rua près d'Usopp et regarda l'horizon où, effectivement, il n'y avait plus trace de l'île.

- Nami-swaaan, gémit Sanji.

- On est morts, ajouta le sniper.

**ooooOoooo**

La pluie s'arrêta au bout d'une petite heure à peu près et les deux jeunes gens sortirent de leur abri de fortune. Nami était ankylosée et s'étira.

- On doit trouver de quoi faire du feu, dit-elle sèchement.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre qui brûle pour pouvoir allumer un feu.

Zoro jugea plus prudent de ne pas relever le sarcasme et partit explorer les environs. Il remarqua avec surprise que Nami ne le suivait pas et qu'elle ne lui donnait pas de recommandations pour éviter de se p… de s'égarer. Deux explications possibles. Soit elle lui faisait confiance, soit elle se foutait complètement qu'il se p… qu'il s'égare. Choix cornélien…

La jeune femme, elle, se contenta de regarder l'horizon, espérant par miracle que ses nakamas sur le navire 1) se seraient rendu compte de leur absence, et 2) auraient éventuellement une idée de la direction à prendre pour les retrouver.

- L'espoir fait vivre, murmura-t-elle amèrement.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas été coincée avec cet abruti de sabreur incapable de faire dix pas sans se perdre. Quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con… Il accumulait les conneries, à croire qu'il faisait tout ça exprès pour se retrouver coincé avec elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils (décidément). Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être ça l'explication… Si ? Non, c'était Zoro, ils se détestaient cordialement depuis le début de cette aventure. Non, c'était idiot, elle était dingue de penser à ça.

Elle soupira. Il devait déjà être perdu à l'autre bout de l'île.

- Oy Nami ! appela soudain son nakama. Viens voir.

Nouveau soupir. Elle se prépara mentalement au pire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore foutu ? Elle s'approcha à pas lents et le vit avec une bouteille de rhum à la main. Incroyable mais vrai, ce type n'était même pas capable de s'orienter sur le Merry mais quand il s'agissait de trouver de quoi picoler il était toujours sur le coup. Une espèce de sixième sens sans doute, comme Luffy avec la nourriture ou Sanji avec les femmes.

- Il y a une cache dans le sol qui est pleine de bouteilles, lui expliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire réjoui. Ca doit être une planque de contrebandiers.

- Et alors ? répondit froidement la navigatrice.

- Euh… Bah je sais pas, ça peut être utile, non ?

- Oh oui, ironisa Nami, c'est bien connu que pour survivre sur une île déserte le plus utile c'est le rhum.

La main de Zoro se crispa sur la bouteille. En lui, un combat déchirant faisait rage. Chaque camp avait ses arguments, les partisans du « laissons-couler-le-sarcasme » comme ceux du « décapitons-cette-chieuse». Finalement, les pacifistes remportèrent une courte victoire mais les autres n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, ils avaient perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre. Le sabreur ignora donc le sarcasme.

- Tu penses pas que trouver de la nourriture c'était plus utile ? insista la jeune femme qui n'avait pas idée du déchirant dilemme qui secouait son ami.

- Ouais bah au moins je fais quelque chose, moi.

Les « décapitons-cette-chieuse » reprenaient du poil de la bête.

- Je t'avais dit de trouver de quoi faire du feu ! s'énerva Nami. Feu ! Quel mot t'as pas compris dans la phrase ? Attends deux minutes, réalisa-t-elle soudain en lui prenant la bouteille qu'il tenait. L'alcool c'est inflammable… T'es pas si con en fait ?

Là il ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir vaguement flatté par son expression presqu'impressionnée, ou carrément énervé qu'elle soit surprise. Il choisit « carrément énervé » (et le camp des « décapitons-cette-chieuse» commença à sabrer le champagne).

- Pas question ! cria-t-il en lui reprenant la bouteille. Et comment ça « pas si con » ?

- On doit allumer un feu pour que les autres nous repèrent, répondit Nami en récupérant le rhum.

- Moi vivant tu gâcheras pas du bon rhum pour un stupide feu.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il lui enleva la bouteille des mains et, sous les yeux effarés de la jeune femme, il en arracha le bouchon avec les dents et la vida cul-sec. Elle fut d'abord étonnée, puis énervée, ensuite dépitée et enfin, même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, elle fut quand même un peu impressionnée. Plus qu'un peu même quand elle se rendit compte qu'à part une légère coloration de ses joues, son nakama n'avait aucune réaction après avoir descendu une bouteille entière de rhum en moins d'une minute.

Zoro posait sur elle un regard de défi. Mais dans sa tête, une petite voix hurlait. Elle tempêtait même. Quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con… Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, le mal était fait. Elle avait les mâchoires serrées et une veine qui palpitait dangereusement sur sa tempe. Il venait de la faire passer en phase 2. C'était le moment. La Colère Rentrée allait s'abattre sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lui qu'un petit tas de cendres encore fumantes.

Mais étonnamment, il ne se passa rien. Est-ce que c'était un nouveau coup vicelard ? Peut-être qu'il y avait en fait un niveau 3 ? Mais ça devait être terrifiant…

- Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir fait ça, dit Nami aussi calmement qu'elle le put. Il y en a plein la cache. Il y en a bien assez pour que tu puisses te mettre minable et que moi j'allume mon feu.

- C'est pas faux, grogna Zoro, quand même heureux d'avoir échappé au pire.

- Bon, alors il faut qu'on se dépêche de l'allumer, j'ai l'impression que le temps va chang…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un énorme coup de vent balaya l'île et ramena l'énorme cumulonimbus qui revint donc pour un bis après son numéro précédent. Et il mit du cœur à l'ouvrage le cumulonimbus, il ne voulait pas décevoir son public.

Trempés par les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient à nouveau sur eux, les deux pirates n'en revenaient pas.

- Putain mais c'est pas ton boulot de prévoir les changements de temps ? cria Zoro.

- J'y comprends rien, c'est pas logique, il doit y avoir un microclimat.

- J't-en foutrais du microclimat moi…

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda l'océan, désespérée.

**ooooOoooo**

Sur le Vogue Merry c'était l'effervescence.

- Sortez la voile ! cria Sanji.

- Rentrez la voile ! cria Luffy.

- A bâbord !

- A tribord !

- Mais à quoi tu joues crétin ? s'énerva le cuisinier en frappant son capitaine.

- Bah chais pas mais ça avait l'air marrant.

- Tu sais pas du tout ce que tu fais !

- Toi non plus je te signale, intervint Usopp.

Le blond lui lança un regard ardent (comprenez qui avait pour vocation à le brûler sur place pour le punir de son intervention). Le sniper recula et se réfugia derrière Robin qui avait enfin terminé son roman et qui commençait vaguement à s'intéresser à la situation.

- Aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il fait, dit-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est Nami la navigatrice.

- Et comment on va faire pour retrouver l'île alors ? s'alarma Chopper.

- Bonne question.

Sanji tourna un regard inquiet vers l'horizon.

- Nami-swaaaan, gémit-il.

**ooooOoooo**

Nami et Zoro avaient fini par trouver refuge sous le rocher. En se serrant un peu, ils pouvaient tenir tous les deux. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés et la jeune femme était gelée. Si seulement il ne pleuvait pas autant, ils auraient pu allumer un feu pour se réchauffer. Soudain elle sentit que Zoro passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- T'as froid non ? Bah alors laisse-toi faire.

Il la serra contre lui et, tout de suite, elle se sentit mieux, la chaleur émanant du corps de son nakama lui faisait du bien.

- C'est pas bête, admit-elle sans le regarder. Utiliser la chaleur humaine…

- Ouais c'est ça, la chaleur humaine.

Dans la tête de Zoro la petite voix et le camp du « décapitons-cette-chieuse » hurlaient de concert. Alors qu'il savait que pour survivre à la Colère Rentrée il fallait éviter tout contact visuel autant que physique, lui la prenait carrément dans ses bras. Masochiste Zoro ? C'était une piste à creuser…

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Nami en avisant quelque chose derrière le sabreur.

- Hein ? Ah ça… J'ai eu le temps de récupérer quelques bouteilles avant qu'on se mette à l'abri, expliqua-t-il.

- Pochtron, marmonna la jeune femme.

- Tu dis ?

- Passe m'en une.

Zoro hésita un instant mais il se dit qu'après le contact physique, le refus d'obtempérer signerait à coup sûr son arrêt de mort. Il lui passa donc une bouteille de rhum et en ouvrit une pour lui. Ils ne trinquèrent pas et ne se regardèrent même pas, mais sitôt la première gorgée avalée, ils sentirent les effets de l'alcool qui les réchauffa.

Nami était étonnée. Zoro était un con, ça c'était pas une nouvelle. Il pionçait tout le temps, picolait trop, s'énervait pour un rien et n'était efficace que quand il fallait trucider des ennemis coriaces. Il avait oublié d'ancrer le Merry, il avait proposé ce stupide jeu de courte-paille, n'avait pas attaché leur barque et il s'était perdu à peine le pied posé sur l'île.

Mais elle n'était pas si en colère que ça.

Et c'était certainement le phénomène le plus bizarre de toute cette journée.

**ooooOoooo**

Sur le Merry, Sanji s'arrachait les cheveux.

- Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! hurlait-il. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'affreux !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Chopper.

- Vaut mieux pas essayer de le savoir, répondit Usopp, prudent.

- Ecoutez monsieur le cuisinier, intervint Robin. Je sais naviguer mais j'ai besoin d'une direction, moi.

- Et bah on n'a qu'à aller au pif, proposa Luffy avant qu'un coup de pied ne manque le faire passer par-dessus bord.

- Ne redis jamais, jamais ça, crétin.

- Tu proposes quoi Sanji ?

Le jeune homme tenta de se calmer et ferma les yeux. Ca tombait mal… Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le tester encore un peu avant d'en parler à ses nakamas, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas se planter. Mais là, la situation était trop grave pour tergiverser davantage. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir leur dévoiler son arme secrète.

- Les amis, lança-t-il sombrement. L'heure est grave. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

- T'es pas un vrai blond, dit Usopp.

- Tu te frises le sourcil avec des bigoudis, ajouta Chopper.

- T'as un trou noir à la place de ton œil qu'on voit jamais, proposa Luffy.

Avalanche de coups de pieds particulièrement violents pour tout le monde.

- Alors monsieur le cuisinier, quelle est cette grande nouvelle ?

- Je pense avoir un moyen de retrouver Nami, annonça Sanji.

- Mais comment ? s'étonna l'archéologue.

- Moui, chest impochible, renchérirent les trois édentés.

Le cuisinier prit une profonde inspiration et sauta gracieusement sur la figure de proue, malgré les vagues protestations de son capitaine. Là, il jeta sa cigarette, s'accroupit et, d'une main tremblante, dévoila enfin son grand secret.

Sous les regards interloqués de ses amis, il remonta doucement sa longue mèche de cheveux et dévoila son « radar-suprasensible-à-repérer-les-jolies-filles » (comprenez son œil gauche). Il tourna la tête de manière à quadriller l'océan devant eux, plusieurs fois, et soudain son regard se fixa sur un point invisible pour les autres. Il tendit le bras.

- Cap par là-bas Robin-chwan !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Fais-moi confiance, mon radar ne se trompe jamais ! J'arrive Nami-swan, murmura-t-il alors que Robin donnait ses ordres. Tiens bon.

**ooooOoooo**

Sur l'île la pluie n'avait pas cessée mais la navigatrice avait de plus en plus chaud. A cause de l'alcool ? Parce qu'elle était toujours collée à Zoro alors qu'elle n'avait plus froid depuis longtemps ? Elle préférait ne pas le savoir…

Le jeune homme était déjà retourné une fois chercher du ravitaillement en rhum dans la cache, et il avait eu la délicatesse de lui ramener des baies cueillies dans un buisson proche du rocher. Incroyable mais vrai. Zoro avait eu un geste gentil. Pour elle. Il les lui avait données en évitant soigneusement de la regarder. Elle commençait vraiment à se poser des questions. Peut-être bien qu'il avait fait exprès de se retrouver coincé avec elle sur cette île finalement…

Zoro avait de plus en plus faim mais sortir chasser sous ce déluge, très peu pour lui. Alors quand il avait aperçu le buisson couvert de baies, il en avait profité et s'était dépêché d'en cueillir le plus possible. Il revenait au rocher fier de lui, avec son alcool et sa bouffe, quand le regard de Nami s'était posé sur sa main droite. Qui tenait les baies.

Un nouvel affrontement avait fait rage entre les « décapitons-cette-chieuse » et les « pas-touche-trouve-toi-ta-bouffe-ou-crève-la-dalle-en-silence » (il y avait eu un changement de direction dans le camp des « laissons-couler-le-sarcasme »). Mais cette fois-ci, devant le regard avide qu'elle avait posé sur lui, la bataille avait été de courte durée.

Elle avait faim, elle avait froid, elle était fatiguée. Tout ça se lisait sur son visage (aussi expressif que ses sourcils et ses soupirs). Zoro n'hésita qu'un instant avant de lui donner les baies et une bouteille de rhum et il se rassit près d'elle en la serrant à nouveau contre lui.

A l'intérieur de sa tête la petite voix n'en revenait pas, comme les deux camps qui s'étaient arrêtés en pleine charge héroïque. Tout le monde s'était tu.

Nami se sentait plutôt bien. Plutôt très bien même. Zoro lui avait ramené de quoi boire, de quoi manger, il avait trouvé un abri. Et il faisait une bien confortable bouillotte humaine. Il était… mignon. Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de rhum. « Zoro » et « mignon ». Dans la même phrase. C'était impossible. Enfin non, techniquement c'était possible par exemple si on disait, « Zoro se trouve à côté de Chopper qui est si mignon » ou « Chopper est mignon, pas comme cet abruti de Zoro ».

Mais là… Zoro était… Mignon. Gentil. Délicat. Toujours aussi crétin par contre, mais ça, on n'y pouvait rien… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle devait être malade… Ou alors c'était le rhum… Oui, c'était forcément ça…

Tiens, voilà qu'elle se collait encore plus à lui maintenant. Zoro fit celui qui n'avait rien remarqué. Elle avait l'air calmée, alors il n'allait pas réveiller le monstre. Mais pourquoi elle se collait à lui ? Il faisait chaud tout d'un coup… Et si c'était ça le niveau 3 de la Colère Rentrée ? Après tout, Nami était une vicelarde, c'était pas une nouveauté… Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait maintenant ?

Nami était un peu perdue (et un peu pompette aussi). Zoro avait tout fait pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux. Et il avait choisi un abri qui impliquait qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre. Et il avait ramené plein de rhum. Et il avait été gentil… Pas besoin d'être une flèche pour comprendre. La promiscuité, l'absence des autres, l'alcool, son bras autour d'elle… Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Est-ce qu'elle devait le frapper ? S'ils avaient été sur le Merry elle ne se serait pas gênée, et en plus elle l'aurait fait devant tout le monde pour l'humilier, ah oui, il se serait pris le râteau du siècle. Mais là, ce soir… Elle le trouvait soudain séduisant, attirant… Alors… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ?

Elle s'approchait là, de plus en plus. Zoro en était sûr, c'était ça le niveau 3. La tentation. Elle approchait son visage du sien, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? La repousser c'était signer son arrêt de mort, et l'encourager c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Une idée, une idée, il lui fallait une idée…

**ooooOoooo**

Sanji hurla, toujours debout sur la tête de Merry.

- Île en vue ! Plus vite ! Je sens qu'on va arriver trop tard !

- Mais trop tard pour quoi ? marmonnèrent les autres.

**ooooOoooo**

Sous leur rocher, les deux nakamas n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la solution à leur problème. Enfin, Zoro n'avait pas trouvé la solution à son problème, Nami, elle, avait simplement débranché son cerveau.

Alors que les lèvres de la rousse allaient se poser sur les siennes, il fit la seule chose qui lui parut sensée. Mais c'était du « sensé » façon Zoro. Donc pas sensé du tout. Il saisit une bouteille qui traînait et la plaqua entre leurs deux visages. Emportée par son élan Nami se cogna la tête dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de la « réveiller ». Et elle rebrancha son cerveau. Dommage pour le sabreur.

- Non mais ça va pas ? cria-t-elle en sortant de l'abri précaire du rocher en traînant son nakama derrière elle.

- Toi « ça va pas » ! T'allais m'embrasser.

- N'importe quoi !

Là Zoro s'interrompit, réduit au silence par cet exemple criant de mauvaise foi. Dans le dictionnaire, en face de l'expression, on devait trouver cette définition désormais : savoir fort bien que l'on dit une chose fausse. Exemple : _Non je n'approchais pas mon visage du tien en tendant les lèvres pour t'embrasser, expliqua calmement Nami à Zoro._

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

La petite voix lui avait pourtant bien dit ne pas répondre.

- Pas du tout. Et puis d'abord, c'est toi qui as commencé, protesta Nami heureuse que la nuit soit tombée pour cacher la rougeur qui avait envahie ses joues.

A l'intérieur de Zoro, le combat virait au pugilat entre les « décapitons-cette-chieuse » et les « mais-laisse-toi-faire-espèce-de-sombre-crétin-une-chance-pareille-ça-se-présentera-pas-deux-fois ». La petite voix essayait d'arbitrer tout ça mais devant la violence de la bataille, elle dut détourner les yeux.

- Comment ça j'ai commencé ?

- Bah oui, le bras autour de moi…

- T'avais froid, répondit Zoro en haussant les épaules.

- L'abri où on est obligés d'être collés l'un à l'autre…

- Y avait rien d'autre.

- L'alcool…

- Fallait bien s'occuper.

- Euh… Les baies…, insista Nami.

La honte. Ses oreilles prenaient feu. Est-ce qu'il ne voyait pas que ses oreilles prenaient feu ?

- T'avais l'air d'avoir la dalle j'ai eu peur que tu me bouffes si je te les filais pas. A la base elles étaient pour ma pomme, répondit le sabreur que cette conversation ennuyait profondément, d'autant plus qu'elle se déroulait sous la pluie.

- Mais… Attends, depuis ce matin tu fais tout pour qu'on se retrouve seuls, coincés sur cette île, tous les deux… Tu l'as bien fait exprès, dis, t'es quand même pas si con ?

- Simple concours de circonstances, grogna-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Hey, comment ça « pas si con » ?

- Oh je le crois pas…

Nami vivait le pire moment de toute son existence. Elle se prenait un râteau. Avec Zoro. Qui allait tout raconter aux autres. Il allait falloir qu'elle le tue, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Mais bon c'était quand même dommage, il était parfois utile… Elle allait lui laisser une dernière chance.

- Mais attends Zoro, depuis qu'on est là tu es… Sympa, gentil, mignon, prévenant même. C'est pas normal. Tu vas pas me dire que t'avais aucune arrière-pensée !

« Ne lui dis-rien, ne réponds pas », hurlèrent en chœur la petite voix et les deux camps qui s'étaient interrompus en plein carnage.

- Je voulais éviter que tu me fasses la peau.

Mayday ! Mayday ! Mayday !

Trop tard. Zoro venait de se crasher en plein vol. Le regard de Nami devint aussi aimable qu'une porte en acier trempé, et sa voix se fit terriblement douce.

- Oh d'accord… Je vois… Je suis donc si effrayante que ça ?

- C'est peu de le dire, répondit Zoro avec un haussement de sourcils évocateur (lui aussi).

La petite voix se serait bien cognée la tête contre un mur. Si elle avait eu une tête. Et s'il y avait eu un mur. Même si Zoro était complètement bouché dans son genre.

Le sabreur surprit finalement la lueur inquiétante qui éclairait désormais le regard de Nami. Il déglutit difficilement. Elle n'annonçait rien de bon, la lueur. Elle réclamait du sang. De la violence. De la vengeance. Et encore un peu de sang additionné d'intense souffrance. Et ce regard de tueuse psychopathe était braqué droit sur lui.

- Niveau 4, murmura-t-il.

Il allait mourir. C'était sûr maintenant. Et il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse à Kuina. Elle devait bien se foutre de lui de là-haut. Mais il ne périrait pas sans combattre. Il était Roronoa Zoro quand même. Quitte à se faire massacrer, il allait rendre quelques coups. Il avait son honneur. La petite voix lui hurlait pourtant de faire profil bas, de s'excuser, de se faire oublier, de demander son chemin quand il voyait qu'il se paumait. Mais non. Zoro était un homme. Un vrai. Il ne demandait pas son chemin. Il n'écoutait pas la petite voix.

- Si t'étais pas si chiante et hystérique on n'aurait pas aussi peur de toi ! cria-t-il.

- De quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Nan, c'est vrai, les autres osent pas te le dire c'est tout.

- Et toi si t'était pas si con et abruti, on serait pas coincés là tous les deux !

- T'avais qu'à l'attacher toi-même ta foutue barque, madame je donne les ordres et je me tourne les pouces !

- Et si t'étais pas incapable de marcher en ligne droite j'aurais pas dû fouiller toute l'île pour te retrouver et j'aurais pu m'occuper de la barque ! Crétin !

- Chieuse !

- Abruti dégénéré !

- Harpie !

- Pauvre con !

- Allumeuse !

Ils ne surent jamais à quel moment leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées pendant cet échange d'amabilités. Mais le fait était là. Elles s'étaient rencontrées. Et pas qu'un peu. Ca n'était pas tendre, doux, agréable. C'était brutal, violent, presque douloureux. En fait, non pas vraiment douloureux.

La petite voix était bouche bée. Alors la Colère Rentrée ça donnait ça ? S'il avait su, il l'aurait mise en pétard bien plus tôt. C'était pas désagréable finalement. Tiens Luffy avait raison. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de Mandarine.

Re-débranchage de cerveau. Obligé. Comment pourrait-elle embrasser Zoro comme ça si elle était encore en mesure de réfléchir ? Impossible.

Tiens bizarre. Voilà qu'elle avait les mains dans ses cheveux. Et lui dans son dos. Mais qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans cet état ? Ah oui, les formes plus que généreuses de Nami. Contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait déjà ? Elle était où la petite voix ? Et ça c'était quoi ?

Son cerveau était h-s. Elle ne pouvait donc plus réfléchir. Mais alors pourquoi se posait-elle ces questions ? Du style : pourquoi j'ai ouvert la bouche ? Pourquoi sa langue se trouve-t-elle en train de chercher mes amygdales (pas la peine de chercher, on les lui a enlevées il y a dix ans) ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se colle à lui comme ça ?

Ah c'était donc ça. C'était sa langue qu'il sentait. Voilà voilà voilà… Il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à respirer, ça serait con de mourir comme ça. Ou alors c'était ça le plan vicelard de la Colère Rentrée ? L'asphyxie par roulage de pelle. Y avait pire comme mort… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se serrait contre lui comme ça bon sang ? Pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais il allait finir par plus savoir où il habitait…

Hum. Aller Nami on arrête. Aller c'est fini. C'était qu'un moment d'égarement, bien compréhensible au vu des circonstances, comme il peut en arriver entre des personnes qui se tapent sur les nerfs comme ça. Elle ne savait plus comment ça s'appelait. Ca avait un nom. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne. Et en même temps elle chercherait pourquoi elle était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche (et à pleine langue, ouh là, si elle se mettait à faire des jeux de mots pourris c'est que ça allait mal) son nakama. Qu'elle détestait. Tiens, une main sur sa nuque, et elle venait de faire descendre l'autre le long de son dos. Pourquoi faisait-t-elle ça ? Et pourquoi s'accrochait-elle comme ça à son t-shirt. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ce t-shirt d'abord ?

**ooooOoooo**

Sanji avait sauté à la mer et nagé jusqu'à la plage pour arriver le plus vite possible. Il devait les retrouver. Un long frisson venait de lui parcourir l'échine.

**ooooOoooo**

Stop les mains ! Pas bouger les mains ! Rien à faire, il ne les contrôlait plus. Elles avaient caressé le dos de Nami, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lentement. Jusqu'à se poser sur sa chute de reins. Sur le t-shirt. Ah non évolution. Sous le t-shirt. Nouvelle info : plus de t-shirt. Tiens, lui non plus.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Voilà qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras. Et qu'il l'allongeait sur le sol. Et même pas sous le rocher pour l'abriter de la pluie. Quel mufle. Si son cerveau était opérationnel, elle te l'aurait engueulé cet imbécile. Une chance qu'il soit h-s quand même. Enfin… Ah non. Maintenant il l'était. Ouh là…

**ooooOoooo**

- Nami-swaaaan ! hurla Sanji en se réveillant en sursaut et en tombant de son hamac.

Ses nakamas ouvrirent à peine un œil en entendant leur cuisinier se jeter sur un Zoro qui ronflait comme un bienheureux avant de le pourrir littéralement, de le marteler de coups de pieds et même de coups de poings. Il devait l'avoir vraiment mauvaise.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, protestait Zoro.

Un matin comme les autres sur le Vogue Merry.

Enfin presque. Sanji vécut cette matinée la mort dans l'âme, incapable d'oublier son cauchemar, les dernières images resteraient à tout jamais gravées dans sa mémoire, dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait l'autre con de Marimo lui… Et elle le…

Quand il posait les yeux sur Nami il la voyait en train de… Avec ce débile. Et quand il le regardait, lui, c'était… Il passa la matinée penché au-dessus du bastingage, plus nauséeux que jamais.

Mais heureusement c'était un cauchemar, un simple, horrible, terrifiant cauchemar. C'est ce qu'il se disait pour se réconforter. Il se le répéta, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ça :

- Île droit devant !

- Les gars ! avait crié Nami. On reste juste le temps de faire des provisions. Sanji, jette l'ancre.

Bizarre… Ca lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… Et ses nakamas qui se renvoyaient la balle parce que personne ne voulait se taper le largage de la grosse ancre super lourde… Ca aussi ça lui parlait.

Et puis ensuite, quand il avait fallu choisir qui irait sur l'île... C'était là qu'il avait compris. Il avait fait un rêve… prémonitoire.

- Aaargh ! lâcha-t-il.

- Ca va pas Sanji ? demanda Chopper, inquiet.

- Il est tout blanc, remarqua Luffy.

- Moi j'aurais dit tout vert, intervint Usopp.

- Nan, il est juste tout moche, lança Zoro.

- Bon bah si Sanji est malade il restera là, les coupa Nami. Revenons à nos moutons.

- Où ça des moutons ? demanda le capitaine en regardant autour de lui.

- On n'à qu'à faire ça à la courte paille, dit le sabreur. Y a pas de raison que ce soit toi qui choisisse.

Oh non. Sanji n'en pouvait plus. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Nami et Zoro allaient partir sur cette île et là… Ils allaient… Tous les deux… Il allait être malade.

Il fallait qu'il empêche cette monstruosité d'arriver. Nami ne devait pas aller sur cette île. Ou alors…

Son cerveau s'emballa et il devint si rouge tout d'un coup que Chopper fonça chercher sa trousse de premiers secours. De la fumée s'échappait de son corps alors qu'il s'imaginait accompagnant Nami sur l'île, et lui qui… Et là…

- Huhuhuhu, fit-il en se frottant les mains.

- Il me fait peur quand il me regarde comme ça, murmura la navigatrice.

Il devait tricher. Empêcher Zoro de prendre la plus petite paille. C'était simple. Il savait laquelle il allait prendre, il la choperait avant lui. Attention, c'était le moment de vérité.

- Zoro ?

Alors que le sabreur allait saisir sa paille, le cuisinier avança la main et essaya de la prendre avant lui. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'apprécia pas trop, et les mains des deux nakamas se trouvèrent soudain engagées dans une lutte à mort pour la conquête de la paille… Incroyable mais vrai.

Autour d'eux, les autres commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme. Mais engagés dans leur combat épique, les deux pirates ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Pas plus qu'ils ne s'aperçurent que, fatigué de les attendre, Luffy avait pris la paille de Zoro. Et que c'était la plus petite. Et que l'autre plus petite c'était celle de Nami.

Ils ne virent pas le capitaine sauter de joie à l'idée de passer la journée seul à seul avec sa navigatrice. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que, derrière ses grognements pour la forme, Nami était folle de joie elle aussi. Au point qu'elle ne perdit pas de temps et ordonna de mettre la barque à l'eau. Et n'emporta pas de corde pour attacher ladite barque. Et poussa son capitaine dedans pour surtout ne pas traîner, et ne pas perdre un instant de leur journée.

Sanji et Zoro ne virent pas ça. Et alors que le soleil déclinait, que le Vogue Merry dérivait et que sur l'île, on s'amusait bien, ils continuaient à lutter front contre front, pouce contre pouce. Bêtement.

* * *

_Et oui mes chers lecteurs, moi je préfère sous-entendre les choses et laisser le soin à votre imagination, et je sais que vous en avez, de faire le reste. Pas la peine de jouer les innocents, je vous connais… Je sais bien à quoi vous pensiez et que vous avez des idées mal placées (notamment une ou deux personnes que je ne nommerai pas mais elles se reconnaîtront ^^)._

_Bon alors voilà c'était mon premier ZoroxNami. Est-ce que j'ai bien assuré ? Est-ce j'ai rempli la mission que m'avait confiée Devilangel ? _

_Je vous promets pas d'en refaire, non soyons fous, j'en referai pas ! Nan mais ! Vive le LuNa. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. _

_Ah non encore un mot. A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review qui fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure !_


	12. Chap12: Regard

_Bon alors… ça faisait longtemps^^ J'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment mais je ne l'avais pas publiée. Je ne sais pas si ça peut être qualifié de drabble, je pense que c'est trop long. Alors disons que c'est un court OS ! C'est juste une idée que j'ai eue comme ça, en fait j'ai visualisé la dernière scène et… Vous verrez bien, je vais pas vous faire un roman. C'est pas hilarant, ni débile c'est juste… Bon allez, j'arrête et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Regard**

Posté devant le bastingage, les bras croisés, Luffy fixe l'océan depuis déjà de longues minutes. Il est parfaitement immobile, seuls ses cheveux sont en mouvement, animés par la légère brise qui balaye le pont. Nami, assise sur sa chaise longue, l'observe depuis quelques minutes. Elle ne l'a jamais vu rester sans bouger aussi longtemps.

Intriguée elle finit par s'approcher. L'ombre de son chapeau cache ses yeux mais l'expression de son visage est sérieuse. Elle suit son regard, essayant de voir ce qui le passionne autant.

- Nami ?

Elle sursaute, elle n'a même pas entendu Usopp approcher.

- Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose là-bas ? demande-t-elle en désignant la direction fixée par Luffy.

Le sniper plisse les yeux en s'appuyant au bastingage avant de faire une grimace.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose, insiste Nami. Luffy regarde par là depuis je ne sais combien de temps et tu le connais, s'il reste immobile comme ça…

Le sniper ne la laisse pas finir et met ses dernières lunettes, qu'il a améliorées lui-même. Elle a raison, Luffy ne resterait pas aussi concentré s'il n'y avait rien. Il fixe l'horizon, comme Nami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandent Chopper et Robin en s'approchant.

- Luffy a vu quelque chose, répond la navigatrice sans cesser d'observer l'océan, plissant les yeux au maximum.

Leurs deux nakamas, surpris, se tournent vers l'océan. Luffy, lui, est toujours silencieux et immobile, le regard braqué sur l'horizon. Les minutes passent et Nami commence à s'énerver, elle ne voit toujours rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? demande Sanji qui est sorti de la cuisine, surpris par le calme qui règne sur le pont.

- On regarde l'océan, répond Chopper.

- Oh… Et qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

- Aucune idée.

Le cuisinier, surpris, se tourne vers la navigatrice.

- Nami-swan ?

- Luffy fixe l'océan sans bouger depuis super longtemps, et tu le connais pour qu'il reste sérieux et immobile comme ça, il y a forcément quelque chose à voir. Il suffit de le trouver.

- Ou-ui…

- Hé mais Zoro est dans la vigie, lance Usopp. S'il y avait quelque chose il l'aurait vu !

- Tu parles, à tous les coups il pionce, comme d'hab, répond le cuisinier en haussant les épaules.

- Qui pionce love-sourcil ?

Zoro qui s'entraînait dans la vigie est descendu rejoindre ses nakamas.

- A quoi vous jouez ?

- On regarde l'océan, répond le chœur des pirates.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a quelque chose là-bas.

- Je ne vois rien, répond le sabreur, surpris.

- Nous non plus, c'est pour ça qu'on regarde.

- Hein ?

- Oy, les gars, vous faites quoi ?

Franky et Brook ont rejoint leurs amis, et maintenant tous les Mugiwaras sont réunis.

- Regardez tous l'océan, ordonne Nami.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à voir quoi.

- Bah peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien ?

- Non, répond Usopp. Luffy a vu quelque chose.

Ils ont tous le regard braqué sur l'horizon, une main en visière pour se protéger du soleil

- Mais c'est pas possible, rage Nami, il y a forcément quelque chose !

Ils sont tellement absorbés dans leur observation qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que Luffy avait reculé et les regardait maintenant d'un air un peu dépité. Finalement il hausse les épaules.

- Et c'est moi le plus con de cet équipage, pense-t-il en fonçant s'enfermer dans la cuisine laissée à sa merci par le cuisinier.


	13. Chap13: Stop la clope!

_Bien bien bien… Amis du sadisme gratuit, bonjour ! Et si on jouait ensemble à « faisons souffrir notre cuisinier préféré » ? Ca vous dit ? _

_Je l'ai écrit il y a un moment mais je ne l'avais jamais publié. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que soit aussi délirant que les chapitres précédents, de toute façon je pense que je peux difficilement faire pire^^_

_Et pour le prochain, j'ai envie de tenter un LuNa humoristique… Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver mais, comme dirait Chopper « Je vais faire de mon mieux »._

_Allez, commençons à jouer ensemble. Où comment désintoxiquer un cuisinier sans patch ! Bonne lecture… _

* * *

**Stop la clope**

C'était un matin comme tous les autres sur le Vogue Merry. Le soleil brillait au milieu d'un ciel sans nuage, et un léger vent gonflait la voile de la petite caravelle. Les occupants du navire étaient réunis autour de la table de la cuisine et attendaient leur petit-déjeuner, comme tous les jours.

Ils avaient fait la fête très tard la veille, et certains des pirates avaient du mal à émerger. Usopp avait un mal de tête terrible, Zoro avait encore les paupières lourdes et Chopper, lui, était sur le point de s'endormir, le nez dans son bol de céréales. Nami, quant à elle, avait mal au cœur après le concours de boisson de la veille. Elle le savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû affronter Zoro sur ce terrain…

Sanji, lui, était en forme, comme Luffy et Robin d'ailleurs. Le cuisinier virevoltait autour des deux jeunes femmes en déposant devant elle une foule de petites douceurs, les abreuvant de compliments et de petits noms sucrés. Nami soupira ostensiblement et tourna la tête, essayant désespérément d'échapper à l'odeur qui lui retournait le cœur, mais rien à faire, Sanji la collait.

- Est-ce que quelque chose te ferait plaisir mon loukoum d'amour ? demanda le jeune homme en approchant son visage du sien.

- Que tu t'éloignes, lâcha-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt en voyant l'expression peinée de son ami.

- Non, Sanji-kun, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que… Ecoute ce matin je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai très mal au cœur. Et toi tu… enfin… tu sens le tabac, dit-elle en n'osant plus le regarder.

- Ma cigarette te gêne ? Excuse-moi Nami-swan, je vais la jeter tout de suite.

- C'est pas seulement ça, dit-elle en tournant la tête avec une grimace. C'est juste que… Est-ce que tu éviter de me parler d'aussi près s'il-te-plaît ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elle te dit que tu pues de la gueule love-cook, lança Zoro, hilare.

- Quoi ?

Le monde s'écroula autour du jeune cuisinier qui recula de quelques pas, entouré d'une aura sombre. Nami culpabilisa aussitôt.

- Je suis désolée, Sanji, mais cette odeur de tabac froid qui te suit partout…

- C'est vrai, approuva Robin. Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette façon mais c'est effectivement très désagréable, surtout le matin comme ça.

- Tu schlingues Sanji ! cria Luffy, mort de rire.

- La ferme crétin ! s'emporta le cuisinier en lui envoyant un coup de pied. Et toi, arrête de rire, ajouta-t-il en fixant Zoro d'un air menaçant.

- Sanji-kun, intervint Nami. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fumes ?

- C'est vrai, c'est une très mauvaise habitude, insista l'archéologue.

- Mais… Je… Je ne sais pas… J'en ai envie… Et puis la cigarette ça donne un côté classe qui fait craquer les filles.

- Absolument pas ! répondirent en chœur Nami et Robin.

- Ca pue, ajouta la rousse.

- C'est moche, insista la brune.

- Ca jaunit les dents.

- Et les doigts.

- Et c'est mauvais pour la santé, ajouta Chopper. Tu risques de tomber très très malade, d'avoir un cancer de la gorge, ou des poumons, ou…

- Hey, le coupa Sanji. On est pirates, on vit dangereusement et on peut mourir à n'importe laquelle de nos aventures. Alors un cancer hypothétique, ça ne me fait pas peur.

- Mais avec la fumée de ta cigarette, tu peux rendre malade les gens qui t'entourent, insista le renne.

- Quoi ? glapit Usopp en portant les mains à sa gorge et en se mettant à tousser. Je-Je ne me sens pas bien les gars, j'ai de la fièvre, ma gorge me brûle, je…

- T'en rajoute pas un peu, là ? demanda Sanji en secouant la tête.

- Egoïste ! protesta le sniper, outré. Pense un peu aux autres ! Tu t'en fous que je tombe malade à cause de toi ?

- Complètement.

- Et nous monsieur le cuisinier, intervint Robin, tu t'en ficherais qu'on tombe malade à cause de tes cigarettes Nami et moi ?

Le cuisinier pâlit et accusa le coup. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Les filles virent son trouble et décidèrent de pousser leur avantage.

- Si tu arrêtais de fumer, dit Nami, tu nous sauverais en quelque sorte.

- Ah oui… Oui, je sauve les jeunes femmes en détresse moi.

- C'est vrai, et là, avec cette maladie qui rôde autour de nous, je t'assure qu'on est en grand danger, insista Robin.

- On serait vraiment **contentes** si tu arrêtais, reprit Nami en papillonnant des cils.

- Et on serait très **fières** de toi…

- Et **reconnaissantes**…

Sanji devint tellement rouge, alors que son imagination s'emballait, que Chopper s'inquiéta. Il avait l'impression que de la fumée allait lui sortir par les oreilles. Soudain le cuisinier arracha sa cigarette de sa bouche et la jeta sur le sol avant de l'écraser d'un geste déterminé.

- C'est décidé ! cria-t-il. J'arrête de fumer !

**o o o o o o o**

La décision avait été facile à prendre, mais tenir s'avéra plus difficile que prévu pour le jeune homme. Au bout de quelques jours, sa volonté s'effritait et il était tombé dans une profonde déprime. Il ne chantonnait plus, ne virevoltait plus, avait une tête à faire peur… Même son sourcil vrillé faisait grise mine et semblait se dérouler et pendre lamentablement sur son visage triste.

Même sa cuisine en souffrait, elle était devenue fade, banale. Mais ça n'était pas le pire. Il en était réduit à s'acharner sur ses mains, qu'il considérait comme ses trésors, et il se rongeait tellement les ongles que les autres avaient peur qu'il finisse avec des moignons à la place des doigts.

Les jours passaient, et son état était de plus en plus alarmant. Il avait décidé de remplacer les cigarettes par des cure-dents et le pont du Vogue Merry était maintenant recouvert de petits bouts de bois mâchouillés, déchiquetés, torturés… Chopper avait des pansements plein les pattes à force de marcher sur les cure-dents, mais quand il en avait fait la remarque à Sanji, celui-ci lui avait jeté un regard effrayant, où il était question de commencer à mâcher du renne à la place des bouts de bois, et le petit médecin s'était vite réfugié dans l'infirmerie, craignant pour sa vie.

La situation devenait de plus en plus intenable, et l'ambiance sur le Merry était détestable. La tension ambiante portait sur les nerfs des pirates et ils passaient tous leur temps à se disputer. Une nuit, la situation devint vraiment incontrôlable.

Ils furent tous réveillés en sursaut en entendant des bruits de vaisselle brisée venant de la cuisine. Ils s'y précipitèrent, persuadés que Luffy avait encore fait une razzia dans les provisions, mais ils trouvèrent le capitaine sur le pas de la porte, ébahi. Et il y avait de quoi.

Assis sur le sol de la cuisine, entouré de nourriture déballée, de pots entamés, de tout ce qui pouvait se manger sur le Merry, Sanji leur lançait un regard désespéré. Lui qui était d'habitude tiré à quatre épingles faisait peine à voir. Il avait le visage et les vêtements maculés de nourriture et son ventre débordait de son pantalon. C'en était trop pour Nami.

- Ca suffit ! Ca ne peut plus durer.

- Nami-swan…

- Si Sanji n'a pas assez de volonté pour se désintoxiquer seul, on va l'aider, dit-elle en levant le poing. C'est parti pour l'opération « Stop la clope ! ».

**o o o o o o o**

L'opération « désintoxication de cuisinier » était lancée, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Plusieurs techniques furent testées mais sans succès et les filles se rendirent rapidement à l'évidence, la douceur ne suffirait pas à sevrer leur ami.

- Il va falloir utiliser la force, dit Robin. Lui faire détester la cigarette.

- Comment faire ?

- La répulsion.

Elle n'en dit pas plus mais son sourire énigmatique les dissuada de poser des questions. Et le lendemain, ils la virent arriver avec un paquet d'images. Elle se posta au milieu du pont et fit venir tout le monde.

- Les amis, dit-elle, nous allons débarrasser notre ami de son vice.

- Lequel ? lança Zoro avant de se prendre un coup de pied. Je vais te…

- Du calme Zoro, tu vas avoir l'occasion de te venger.

- Hein ?

Elle ne donna pas plus d'explications mais fit asseoir Sanji sur une chaise avant de le ligoter. Le jeune homme rit au départ, comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse signe au sabreur de s'approcher.

- Sanji, je vais te montrer des images. Tu devras à chaque fois me dire « bien » ou « pas bien ». Si tu te trompes, Zoro te frappera.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le cuisinier.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le sabreur, qui ne croyait pas à sa chance.

- Allez c'est parti. Des fleurs ?

- Bien.

- Des castors qui construisent un barrage ?

- Bien.

- Un paquet de cigarettes ?

- Bien… Non…

Trop tard, il reçut un coup de poing sur le crâne qui le sonna alors que Zoro éclatait de rire, s'amusant comme un gosse.

- On recommence. Un paquet de cigarettes ?

- Pas-Pas bien.

- Un petit chiot ?

- Bien.

- Un canard ?

- Bien.

- Un canard qui fume ?

- B…

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau coup et un grand éclat de rire de son bourreau qui adorait cette méthode. Ils continuèrent comme ça plusieurs heures, mais sans résultat autre que de divertir Zoro. Robin désespérait.

- T'es pas censé t'amuser Zoro ! protesta Nami.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est encore mieux qu'une partie de chasse-taupes ! lança-t-il en frappant à nouveau le cuisinier qui protesta.

- Mais j'ai rien dit là !

- Non mais tu le pensais.

- Bon ça suffit, intervint Robin en reposant les images. Ca ne marche pas. Désolée.

- C'est pas ta faute…

Ils étaient tous déçus, mais Nami n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle se réunit avec ses compagnons, excepté Sanji, pour leur expliquer son nouveau plan. Le pauvre cuisinier, toujours attaché sur sa chaise, avait pâli, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand il les vit tous revenir avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

- _La_ _clope c'est nul, la clope ça pue, la clope ça tue !_ chanta le chœur des Mugiwaras avant que Nami lui lance une claque.

- Aïe ! Mais…

- _La clope c'est nul, la clope ça pue, la clope ça tue !_

Et un coup de pied d'Usopp.

- _La clope c'est nul, la clope ça pue, la clope ça tue !_

Et un coup de boule de Luffy. Ils continuèrent une heure durant leur litanie, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Sanji ne soit plus qu'une accumulation de bleus et de bosses. Alors, Nami le détacha et lui présenta une cigarette. Elle était là, sur la paume de sa main, tentante… Le jeune homme pâlit et recula, utilisant toute la volonté qui lui restait. Il s'éloigna et il avait presqu'atteint la porte de la cuisine quand il céda. Il se précipita vers Nami et voulut lui prendre la cigarette mais il fut cueillit par une salve de coups de poings qui le mit KO.

- Encore raté, pesta Nami.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Chopper. Attendez- moi là.

- Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Il fonça à l'infirmerie et en revint rapidement avec un gros livre de médecin qu'il ouvrit et montra à tout le monde. Les pirates eurent une grimace de dégoût.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ca représente un poumon atteint par un cancer, expliqua le renne. Sanji ? Tu as vu ? Regarde bien. C'est à ça que ressembleront tes poumons si tu tombes malade.

Et là il se mit à lui montrer d'autres images, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, en lui énumérant par le menu tous les symptômes qui le toucheraient, insistant sur tous les détails sordides. Mais c'était peine perdue, le jeune chef se contentait de le regarder de son air impassible. Finalement, Chopper abandonna et referma son livre avant de se retourner vers ses compagnons. Il eut la surprise de les trouver tous vaguement verts, voire carrément malades, et complètement terrifiés par la maladie.

- Ecoutez les amis, dit finalement Sanji. Je vous remercie pour tout mais vous voyez bien que ça ne fonctionne pas.

- On n'abandonne pas, le coupa sèchement Nami. On va te désintoxiquer, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Je pense qu'il faut tenter une autre méthode, intervint Robin.

**o o o o o o o**

Il fut décidé qu'ils cesseraient de lui cacher son tabac, et qu'au contraire ils tenteraient tous de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ils allaient le surveiller et au moindre signe de faiblesse... Ils frapperaient. Le but était qu'il réussisse à se désintoxiquer de lui-même, qu'il soit capable de résister.

Au départ ça marcha plutôt bien. Ils le suivaient comme son ombre, où qu'il aille il trouvait l'un des Mugiwaras qui le fixait, l'air soupçonneux. Quand il cuisinait, quand il se réveillait le matin, quand il sortait de la salle de bain… Toujours, il tombait nez-à-nez avec l'un de ses nakamas. Mais comme il semblait qu'il tenait plutôt bien le coup, ils finirent par relâcher leur surveillance. Et un soir…

Sanji se glissa discrètement hors de la chambre des garçons, vérifiant que ses nakamas dormaient tous à poings fermés. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, à pas de loup, et il ouvrit doucement la porte pour éviter qu'elle grince. Il se glissa comme un chat jusqu'à ses fourneaux et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, sortant une marmite. Avec des airs de conspirateur, il plongea la main dedans et en sortit une cigarette qu'il regarda comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

Il resta quelques instants à la regarder, sans voir l'œil qui le fixait du mur du fond. Il sortit sa boîte d'allumettes, fébrile, avant d'en sortir une et de la craquer. Il l'approcha de la cigarette quand soudain…

- Seis fleurs.

Des bras apparurent de nulle part et l'enserrèrent avant de commencer à la frapper. Un uppercut au menton, un coup de poing sur le crâne, un autre dans l'estomac. Quand les bras disparurent, la cigarette était réduite en bouillie et ce qui avait jadis été le cuisinier gisait en tas informe sur le sol.

Les Mugiwaras entrèrent dans la cuisine, déçus par leur ami. Ils attendirent que Chopper l'ait examiné et remis sur pied avant de donner leur verdict.

- C'est pas possible ! s'énerva Nami. On ne peut pas te faire confiance.

- T'as aucune volonté, commenta Usopp.

- T'es pitoyable, insista Zoro.

- La ferme Marimo.

- Pour une fois il n'a pas tort, dit Nami.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Luffy. J'ai faim moi !

- Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire, répondit la navigatrice, déçue.

- Moi j'ai bien une idée.

Ils regardèrent tous Robin qui venait d'avoir une illumination. Bien sûr. Elle venait d'avoir l'Idée qui débarrasserait à jamais Sanji de son vice. Ca ne pouvait pas rater.

- Sanji, dit-elle, c'est terminé, nous ne te suivrons plus, nous ne cacherons plus tes cigarettes, nous ne te frapperons plus.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le cuisinier avec espoir.

- Je vois pas où est la bonne idée…

- A chaque fois que tu craqueras, continua-t-elle. A chaque fois qu'on te verra prendre une cigarette, en regarder une où même juste avoir envie de fumer…

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- A chaque fois Luffy embrassera Nami.

Sanji émit un gargouillis étrange avant de pâlir et de lancer un regard meurtrier à son capitaine qui, lui, devenait aussi rouge que son gilet, comme Nami. Les autres avaient éclaté de rire.

- T'as eu l'idée du siècle Robin !

- Génial !

- Là tu m'impressionnes.

- Non mais ça va pas ? dirent ensemble Luffy et Nami avant de se regarder et de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- Alors Sanji, demanda Robin sans tenir compte de leurs protestations. Tu t'en sens capable ?

- Et comment ! répondit le cuisinier en s'enflammant. Jamais les lèvres de cet abruti ne se poseront sur celle de ma Nami-swan adorée ! Foi de Sanji !

Et pour prouver ses dires, il fit le tour de toutes les cachettes qu'il avait sur le bateau et donna toutes ses cigarettes à l'archéologue, déterminé.

**o o o o o o o**

Et pour une fois, sa volonté ne faiblit pas, l'enjeu était trop important. Plusieurs jours passèrent et la vie reprit son cours normal sur le navire.

- Alors mademoiselle la navigatrice ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon plan ?

Nami se contenta d'un grognement désabusé qui fit sourire l'archéologue. Elle allait répondre quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle sursauta et vit Luffy se faire éjecter d'un coup de pied de la cuisine.

- Dégage de là, cria Sanji. J'en ai ras le bol que tu me suives partout comme ça !

- Mais c'est pour voir si tu prends pas une cigarette en douce, protesta le capitaine.

- Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement ?

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille allait répondre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Il referma la bouche, essayant de prendre un air détaché démenti par la rougeur qui colorait ses joues.

- On dirait que notre capitaine espérait prendre monsieur le cuisinier en flagrant délit, lança Robin, mine de rien.

- Et bien… Je… Il n'a pas tort, le défendit Nami. Après tout, le but de l'opération c'est d'aider Sanji, c'est tout, et s'il n'est pas complètement désintoxiqué… Enfin… Peut-être qu'il fume encore en cachette ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Ce matin il sentait le tabac, j'en suis sûre, insista Nami, pivoine. Alors dans le doute on pourrait…

- Je suis sûre que non, la contredit Robin qui s'amusait de plus en plus.

- Moi j'ai l'impression qu'il y pense encore, il ne faut peut-être pas laisser tomber comme ça. Il est encore accro, c'est sûr !

- On se demande qui est le plus accro, murmura l'archéologue avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, protesta Nami. C'est à des fins thérapeutiques que je dis ça moi, c'est tout…

Robin rit doucement, alors que la rouquine tentait désespérément de la convaincre, et c'est un Vogue Merry débarrassé de toute odeur de tabac qui fila vers une nouvelle aventure.

- Hey… Qui a caché des cigarettes dans mes casseroles ? lança soudain Sanji.


End file.
